Stained Glass
by oatsandroses
Summary: Bonnie Bennett finds out quickly that her marriage to Stefan Salvatore won't be exactly the fairytale that she thought it would be. She deals with the obstacles their way quickly, but what happens when an obstacle hits them that they try their hardest to fix but inevitably fail? (SUPERNATURAL STEFONNIE)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! Happy 2019... SO I- let's just say that I am very proud of myself for writing this story because it is out of my comfort zone and yet I really love it and I hope that you all will feel the same way towards it. I started writing this story in 2017 wanting to take it in a completely different direction, I wrote 2 and a half chapters and stopped for a year then started writing again with this concept in mind. This takes place in the supernatural world and if you have been reading my stories then you know I am an AH (all human) type chick, but I gladly pushed myself and here we are! Happy reading!**

* * *

Stefan watched her from the other side of the room trying not to stare but just couldn't look away. She wasn't doing anything special, she wasn't wearing anything fancy, just being herself plain and simple.

He smiled when she does as she reads sitting on the windowsill and flips the page. He looked down at his paperwork but somehow he ended looking right back up at her again. The sunlight hit her in the most magical way like God was blessing her with greatness right in front of him. He quickly looks away when he noticed that she's now looking at him and the worst part is that he has no idea how long she's noticed his staring.

He looks over with his eyes only seeing her wipe her face and he presumes that she believes the only reason why he was looking at her in such a way was that she had something on her beautiful face. He clears his throat then turns his body in line with his eyes. His mouth opens but he finds himself mute for he didn't know what he should say before he spits out, "What are you reading?"

He wanted to hit himself. It was quite obvious what she was reading, the title was very clear for him to see even with the rays of the sun shining down on her. He swallows when she looks over at him and doesn't speak for what felt like minutes. "Oh, it's a beautiful book of poems."

He smiles slightly then nods wanting to ask her more but finds himself distracted by her eyes. They are pulling him in, drawing him in like they did when he lifted the veil from her face and stayed fixated until he saw worry enter them snapping him out of his daze. He found that he's been ignoring the kiss to fully commit them as husband and wife for he doesn't even know how long. He kissed her once, quickly then they were on their way out. If he could do it over, he would've kissed her longer.

He jumps roughly hearing the phone ring and reaches his hand out to answer it ignoring the chuckle coming from Bonnie. "Hello? …Yes…Yes, I'll be right there." He hangs up and folds the jacket over his forearm. "I am needed in another room, but I'll see you for dinner?"

She nods. Stefan clears his throat about to walk out the door but his feet decided to walk over towards her. He could see her eyes widen and he's starting to think that this is a mistake, but he kissed her cheek softly then caresses her jawline with his thumb before walking out.

* * *

Bonnie lays on her private bed in deep ponder. She doesn't flinch hearing the door open although it was knocked on before, she would usually sit up straight and act proper, but she needed to think.

"Is everything alright, my Lady?"

She sighed not answering but eventually sat up and spoke her mind. "He's very sweet."

"Sir Stefan?"

"He just- he needs to be freed."

Deborah furrowed her brow. "How do you mean?"

"I think- I think I need to be more adventurous."

"Well if you are looking for adventure, there's a private palace you could go to for a couple of days or weeks or months. There's plenty to do there."

"I'm not sure if going somewhere like that is the best idea right now. We're barely husband and wife, he has no time for me and I am not all that comfortable around him."

Deborah sighed. "Well make him have time. Schedule time in his appointment book and that space has to be cleared from whatever it was. Ride the horses out back, or simply take a walk around the lake."

Bonnie smiled then nodded. "Thank you, Deborah. And you are allowed to call me Bonnie if you would like."

They shared a smile. "I came to tell you that dinner is close to being ready. You should freshen up."

She nodded then headed to the bathroom as Deborah drew her a bath with bubbles. She tied her hair high up in a bun and stepped into the hot bath soaking it in as Deborah dismissed herself. Bonnie let out a breath feeling relaxed as ever. As her eyes closed, the door opened causing them to fly open seeing Stefan abruptly stop in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't- I was just- Dinner is ready."

"Oh,"

"I'll just-"

"Wait. Could you stay?" She watched his eyes widen. "Or are you busy?"

"No, no, I was thinking if there's a stool somewhere around here that I can sit on."

She smiled then pointed to the corner of the room where a small stepping stool held residency. She watched him until he was seated by her head then turned her body towards him. "Why chose a wife this way?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have people arrange a marriage for you,"

"I don't have the time to date on my own. They were pressuring me for an offspring so I had others do the search for me."

She nodded at his honesty. "Were you disappointed? When you saw me?"

"No. You are beautiful. Pure."

She smiled. "I'm figuring my purity is what lead me to be in this position?"

"Part of it. I wasn't completely blindsided, I had a say."

"Were there others?"

"Yes. Five others."

"But you chose me?"

"Out of every last one."

"Why?"

"Because I knew from the moment I saw your picture that you were meant to be my wife. You came to me in a dream once, actually and I have never met or saw you before then and I am sure it was God helping me."

She smiled then watched his eyes as they sparkled when he smiled back. She saw his eyes shift to her lips then slowly, his head moved forward. Her eyes closed softly awaiting the feel of his lips on hers. She's only felt it once before at their wedding, but that was barely a half a second before he pulled away. She thought he was disappointed, but he told her that he wasn't and she believes him. He was just nervous.

Stefan reaches out his hand touching the side of her face as he leans his head to the right closing his eyes. They pulled away before connecting hearing knocks. Stefan went to open the door surprising Deborah. "Oh. Sir Stefan, my apologies." She spoke after spotting Bonnie in the tub. "Take however long you would like,"

"We'll be down in a few minutes, thank you," Bonnie spoke up.

Deborah walked out quickly and Stefan was going to step out as well but she asked him to hand her towel over. He looked around spotting it on the rack and unfolded it making it easier for her. He held it out as she stood shielding her nakedness from himself and let go as she took it in her hands wrapping it around herself.

"I'll wait for you?"

She smiled and nodded watching him step out the bathroom. Bonnie quickly changed into something light then stepped out the bathroom. Stefan held out his hand to which she took and together they walked downstairs.

"I'll have the meal heated up for you."

They nodded then sat down beside each other breaking the rules of sitting across from each other. Bonnie shifted in her seat when she saw him do so. "Did they tell you about the ball?"

"Ball?"

He nodded. "Next week." He chuckled. "It's uh supposed to be somewhat of an announcement."

"About what?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "You being…pregnant."

Her eyes widened. "So soon?"

"They're impatient. The sooner, the more we can try for a boy."

"But we haven't-"

He shook his head, "It's okay, it's just a silly thing." He offers a smile making her smile back. He tried to kiss her again, but just as earlier he had to pull away when their food was placed in front of them.

He sighed lowly missing Bonnie's smile. She kissed his cheek before saying a prayer for their meal.

...

Bonnie laid beside Stefan as he slept soundly. Usually, he never touched her but tonight his arm was around her waist loosely. She exhaled through her nose reaching out her hand to place it on the side of his face. He stirred a little tightening his hold around her more making her smile slightly before closing her eyes for the night.

Stefan opened his eyes and smiled before closing them again.

* * *

"Well, it looks like I have a scheduled date with my wife from four to five."

"That would be correct," Bonnie closed her journal. "We'll be having a picnic by the pond." She looked over at him.

He smiled and started towards her. "Did you write it yourself?"

"Not personally, no, but I asked very kindly."

He smiled again, eyes sparkling. "Well I say we get going," he stretched out his hand.

She took it immediately and followed him out to their horses. Since Bonnie didn't know how to ride quite yet, she got on the back of Stefan's and held him tightly as the horse sped off but soon they were trotting getting closer to their destination.

Stefan helped her off the horse and arrived her to the blanket that was laid out making her giggle a little.

"Would you be upset if we didn't eat?" He asked once they were seated.

"No, not really."

"I just- I just want to lay with you- not that- I mean, I just want to lay beside you."

She smiled. "I understand."

He watched her lay on her side before joining her getting close. "May I kiss you?"

She smiled. "You are my husband,"

"Every time I try it is as if something stops me and I am not sure if it is a sign that you're not ready or if it is just a coincidence." He admitted.

"I say it's the latter."

He watched her eyes then sat up glad that she followed suit sitting up as well. He moved his hand to the side of her face and without thinking, kisses her. His body warms, his heart pounds, his insides shake. He kisses her again this time touching her tongue with his making her move in closer. He shifts laying her back down softly still kissing her until she pulls away catching her breath.

Her eyes close feeling his lips on her neck down to the start of her breasts then up again capturing her lips moving his arm underneath her, holding her. He pulls away meeting their foreheads, touching their noses. "If you don't mind," he breathed, "I'd like to kiss you like that every day. Twice, three times a day."

She laughed. "When will we ever find the time?"

"I'll make sure it's scheduled."

She laughed again then lifted her chin to kiss his lips slowly twice. "Anything for my husband."

He shook his head looking into her eyes. "I know you don't love me yet, but it is as if you do. And that I have loved you for a long time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Our connection is strong. You're shy, but only sometimes and I am as well but there's no denying that we will build something magical. It just takes time, all great things do."

"Now I'm wishing I scheduled a longer time period so we can talk more."

"Tomorrow. But ask me anything, as much as you will right now."

She nodded. "Um. How many children would you like?"

"As much as you're willing to provide."

She smiled. "How chivalrous of you,"

He smiled. "I want a big family."

"Even if we have a boy first?"

"Especially if we have a boy first."

Her heart melted. "Okay. Do you like it? Being a prince?"

"Only sometimes. It's a great responsibility that not everyone can hold up, but I'm doing the best that I can."

She nodded. "I know I probably won't be much help, but if you need anything, I can give you my opinion."

"I would appreciate that very much."

She smiled. "What do you like to do as a hobby?"

"I don't have much time for hobbies, but I do enjoy reading if that counts. And a new found hobby of mine, definitely my favorite, is kissing my wife."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her gently. "I wonder how we adjusted so quickly."

"I told you, it's our connection. You and I were destined to be together."

"You truly mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

"I just have one more question,"

"Alright,"

"Are you- are you still a virgin? Pure?"

He watched her eyes then looked away. "It only happened once, that's it. I- I thought I was going to marry her and build a life and family with her, but she was only using me. She never cared about me but it was too late when I found out."

"How did you?"

"I overheard her talking to some friends saying everything I basically told you. I was hurt. Crushed, even. I loved her."

She frowned. "How long ago was this?"

"Maybe eight months,"

"Eight months?" She tried not to yell.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sort of, yes. You just got out of a relationship when you married me."

"Not _just_ got out, I believe it was a good amount of time between there. We've only married two weeks ago."

"I don't know, Stefan."

He looked at her worriedly. "What do you mean? You still want to be my wife do you not?"

"I do, of course, I do."

"Then what is it?" He held her face staring deeply into her eyes.

"Am I sort of a…rebound to you? You're like this because you miss her but once you don't anymore, I'll mean nothing to you?"

"I swear that is not the case. You're my wife, I will never lose feelings for you, not ever. My heart aches at you even thinking such a thing."

"I'm sorry, I just need to guard my heart."

He sighed then held her. "I care for you very deeply, Bonnie. And very soon that will turn into love and you'll get sick of me." He smiled hearing her chuckle. "We'll be together forever. I promise."

They break away hearing horses in the distance turning to see Stefan's men coming to take him to his next scheduled appointment. He sighs standing up taking Bonnie along with him then kisses her slowly as they are pulling up. "I'll see you tonight. Unfortunately, I cannot make it to dinner, but I should get to bed when you are."

She nodded then closed her eyes as he kissed her again unashamed.

"Make sure my wife gets back safely." He instructs towards Deborah to which she nods and watches him get back on the horse.

Bonnie meets his eyes and they stare for a few seconds before he is told that they need to leave. She sighs watching his back getting further and further away from her until he's just a tiny dot.

"If you don't mind me asking, how was it?"

"Perfect,"

Deborah smiled then helped Bonnie into the carriage.

* * *

She knows that he told her that he wouldn't make it to dinner but a part of her hoped that he was lying. She couldn't get their date out of her mind, all the sweet things he told her, the promises and warmth she felt when he hugged her, the love as he kissed her. She prayed that wherever he was that he was safe although she knows that there are plenty making sure that he is at all times, she knew that there was no harm asking a higher power.

Once she was done eating, she headed upstairs to shower and wash her hair. She stepped out in a silk robe smiling seeing Stefan walk in closing the door behind him.

"You look beautiful." He stated walking up to her.

"It's dark in here." She told him causing him to laugh.

"You're always beautiful no matter the lightning."

They met in the middle then kissed. "How was your day?"

"Well, the time I spent with my wife was the highlight of my day. The rest is utterly boring compared to it." His hands moved to her hips.

"Your wife is one lucky girl." She said smiling moving her arms around his neck.

He lifted his eyes a little as she stood on her toes then moved his head down to kiss her. He held her closely stepping forward towards the bed until her back was flatly on it. He raised her legs around his waist kissing her deeper in yearning.

"Are you ready? It's okay if you're not. I promise."

She shook her head. "I'm ready,"

He watched her eyes and saw that she was a little frightened. "I'll take care of you, I promise." He kissed her gently. "Just hold on to me,"

...

Her head rested on his chest hearing his heartbeat against her ear, feeling his fingers comb the side of her hair and his lips occasionally kiss the top of her head. She closed her eyes feeling very relaxed running her hand up his torso.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Almost."

"Did I pleasure you?"

She smiled. "Very much."

He let out a breath of relief. "I want to look into your eyes next time."

"It's hard to keep them open,"

He smiled. "I know." He felt her snuggle into him then he knows she's asleep in the next minute.

* * *

He held her pressed against his body as they bathed together. She was seated on his lap with his hands on her hips as they kissed passionately. He felt her pull back a little bit, but before he could say anything, she rose and slid down on him making him groan and move his hands down under her ass helping her keep a rhythm that he wanted, lifting her just as soon as she took all of him in until he didn't have to guide her anymore. Splashes of water hit the tiled bathroom floor but both ignored that detail as they were captivated by one another.

Bonnie pulled away from their kiss to look him in the eyes just as he wanted. She closed them every once in a while but opened them again just as she did her mouth.

Stefan watched her growing harder inside her at the faces she would make and noises and gulps of air that she would take in. He stopped her bouncing then moved her to start rocking her hips into him. He kisses her now that he could and she clutches onto the rim of the bathtub as his nails unknowingly dig into her skin.

"Bonnie," he groans and kisses her neck as she moves forcefully.

"Stefan," she breaths now moving one hand up and into his hair grabbing it tightly.

He meets their lips kissing her roughly moving his hands up her back when she both rocks and bounces on him needing her close. He starts to growl at how loud she gets and soon her movements halt as she comes in groan looking up at the ceiling causing Stefan to lift his hips into her coming shortly after stiffening.

Deep breaths full the air and Bonnie lazily moved off him as he softens.

"That was amazing." Stefan kisses her.

"It was," she kisses him back but pulls away abruptly when there are knocks on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Stefan, but we must get going."

He sighed then turns his head towards the door. "I'll be right out." He turns back to face his wife frowning seeing her pout. "We must wake up earlier tomorrow." He suggests and she nods in agreement. "I must go,"

"Will I see you for dinner?"

"If I can do anything about it. Don't wait up for me though, I'll try to send you a letter."

She nods and he kisses her once before getting out of the tub. Bonnie isn't far behind him covering her body in a robe then walked out of the bathroom so she wouldn't be a distraction. She waited on the bed for him and when he came out, that's exactly where he headed ignoring his right-hand man.

She circled her arms around his neck moving her lips to his ear. "I love you."

His eyes closed and he pulled back to look into her eyes. "I love you too."

She smiled then kissed him over a few times. A voice clearing is what breaks them away. Stefan reluctantly backs away but stays facing her until he's out the door. Bonnie sighs in bliss holding her heart laying back on the bed.

* * *

Bonnie stood on a pedestal dressed in lingerie feeling as confident as ever. She was being fitted for her gown to the ball. It was a floor-length tulle white and gold embroidered gown with a sweetheart neckline, cinched waist, and court train. She felt like a queen and she just couldn't wait for Stefan to see her dressed in it. It just needed a few altercations in the bust area but everything else was surely perfect. It was definitely the tightest thing that she has worn but she loved it.

Heads turned hearing the door open and a smile jumps to her face spotting her husband looking at her intensely. "Give us the room please." The women left quickly as he made his way to her. "Is that the dress?"

Bonnie quickly shielded his eyes with her hand as he tried to look. "I don't want you to see it yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to be completely surprised." She smiled seeing his lips curve below her hand.

She yelped then laughed as he lifted her and carried her over to their bed. "I cannot stay long, but I want you to know that you are all that I am able to think about. I simply cannot focus on a single thing without you entering my mind."

She smiled then kissed him. "And I the same."

He kisses her. "I'm all yours tomorrow."

"Really?"

He laughed at the excitement in her voice. "Really, I made sure of it."

"So we can sleep in?" He nodded. "We can do anything we want without being interrupted?" He nodded again. "We can go for walks and take a swim?"

"Anything you want, my love. Anything." He moved his hand up her barely covered thigh. "You look very sexy."

"You like it?"

"Only very much."

She laughed. "Should I dress in these more?"

"No, I love taking off your dresses and just seeing your skin. You have such smooth skin." He kisses her shoulder.

"Kiss me."

He does immediately opening his mouth to her running his tongue across hers making her moan. "I should go,"

"No, no, stay. Please stay, please," she kisses his neck over. "Please," she begs.

He makes the mistake of looking into her captivating eyes sighing. "Okay. Okay, I'll stay for you."

She smiles and pulls him in again.

...

He rocks slowly but forcefully into her as they're face to face with barely any breathing room exchanging air between another. He holds her thigh up around his waist and places his forearm beside her head staring into her eyes. "Come for me, Bonnie." He starts pumping in her faster and he feels her inner walls tighten around him. "That's it," he growls then goes even faster sending her over the edge projecting out a loud moan as she does as he wishes. He buries his head in the crook of her neck as he stiffens emptying out inside her.

"I simply cannot resist you." He says with a small chuckle. "I'm sure I'm in a hell of trouble right now but I simply cannot bring myself to care because you're worth it."

"Aren't you just the best husband ever. I'll let you go."

He sighs but kisses her quickly before he gets up and finds his clothes. Bonnie gets up to fix his hair as he buttons up his shirt smiling when she noticed his eyes staring at her breasts.

* * *

Stefan sighed listening to his father go on and on. He was upset that he missed a meeting but he was with Bonnie and he grew furious when he found out that they would be spending the whole day together tomorrow.

"Father, please. If I want to bed my wife then that's exactly what I'm going to do. If she wants me to bed her then I will. She's my wife, father, we want children, we love each other, I don't see what's the big deal."

"The big deal is that you're being irresponsible, son. Take your day off, but that'll be your last."

He watched him walk out of the room.

...

Stefan helped her out her robe uncovering her body in a two-piece. He followed her into their pool and wrapped his arms around her waist then kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She giggles then kissed him.

"Would you…would you still love me if I told you a secret?"

"I'm sure I would." She started to worry a little.

"Truth is I wanted to spend the day with you so you get the know the real me, the honest me."

"Okay,"

"Close your eyes."

She hesitates but does so and soon feels his hand on the side of her face stroking her cheek with his thumb over a few times. "Okay,"

She opens her eyes and is a little surprised to see that nothing has changed. "I don't understand."

"I just want you to realize that I wasn't putting up a game, this is me." He closes his eyes then hers widen seeing his teeth protrude from his gums, two canines in particular and his eyes once they are open are red.

"Stefan?"

"Don't be afraid, please." He holds her face. "I will never harm you- I- I love you, I-"

"What are you?"

"I'm a vampire."

Her heart races and she pulls back from him and he lets her though his heart is breaking as she does so. "Bonnie,"

"I just need some time. Five minutes is all I need then I'll come back, okay, then- then we will enjoy our day together."

"You promise this?"

"Yes, I promise."

She hurries out of the pool and speed walks outside only to squat crying in her hands. How did she get here, she thought that he was perfect, she thought that their life would be magical but never so literal. She doesn't know what to feel, how to react but confused.

Stefan paced back and forth along the length of the pool thinking that he had just made a major mistake. He wanted to be honest with her but maybe he should've waited. He grunts knowing that he should've waited. He was ready to throw something when he heard her enter. He stills and watches as she walks up to him and he swallows.

"How long?"

"Not long, it was after I overheard my ex say all those things."

"Why?"

"I was tempted by the devil and I bit the apple without thinking."

"But I heard your heart-"

"It still beats. I'm not a zombie although in a way I am."

"What about children? You lied to me you said you wanted a big family."

"And I do. Some of my sperm is saved, we can still try. Listen," he held her face, "I don't want to lie to you which is why I'm telling you this now. I've never lied to you, everything I have told you is the truth."

She watched his eyes then nodded. "Okay,"

"Okay?" She nodded and he let out a breath of relief pulling her into a hug. "There are many downfalls to being what I am but the perks almost make up for them. I can tell you if you want."

She nodded and he pulled away from the hug. "I can run really fast and do things very quickly, I can compel people, I can see in the dark, I heal very quickly, I'm very strong, and I live forever, but that is also a downfall because I am not able to die with you." He reached his hand to the side of her face.

"What about blood? You have to get it somehow."

He swallowed. "I… I must drink it from other people but I never harm them." He adds quickly seeing the look on her face. "The hospitals are low on blood and I do not want people to die because there is no blood available, I'm trying to do the right thing."

"Then drink from me."

His eyes widened feeling cold as she spoke those shocking words. "No."

"Yes."

"Bonnie-"

"I am your wife you have to do as I say as well. I don't want you to harm or bite from anyone else other than me. You're stealing one of the things keeping us alive, at least I am willing to let you do so. If you drink from anyone else that isn't me then you're cheating on me."

"What? I don't-"

"The neck is a very strong and personal part. It's wrong for you to defile it for someone else when you have a wife."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Do you only drink from women?"

"Would it upset you if I did?" He frowned seeing the look on her face then took a step towards her. "I'm sorry-"

"How?"

He closes his eyes for a moment. "I- I go into town in a hood so no one notices me but when I see a woman whose blood smells nice, I- I reveal myself and we talk and I take her somewhere more private and compel her to not make a noise as I… drink." He sighed. "I don't mean to hurt you, I never did, I love you."

"So you flirt with her?" A tear slid down her face.

"I am sorry, I'm sorry." He wiped the tear from her face. "Never again, never. I promise. I only want to be with you." He hugs her then lets out a breath of relief when she hugs him back.

...

He looks over at her as they hold hands walking along their property. She's a foot away from him but he finds hope in that she's still holding his hand. He wasn't expecting her to ask so many questions earlier and hates the fact that he broke her heart, but it all needed to be said eventually.

He watches as the wind blows her hair back and spots her shiver. "Here," he takes off his jacket and wraps it around her before he steps in front of her. "Do you forgive me?"

She nods softly and he holds her close creating warmth between them. He moves his head away to capture her lips and kisses her a few times before pulling away.

* * *

"Stefan," Bonnie giggled watching him attempting to change one of the light bulbs in their chandelier on their high ceiling. "Stefan, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I almost got it," he reached then somehow lost his balance falling over onto the floor.

Bonnie gasped then rushed to his side kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?" She held up his head looking over him worriedly.

"I'm fine. That's what I get for not listening to my wife." He smiled making her do so back.

She leaned in and kissed him but they pulled away hearing doors open. The men rushed over to Stefan seeing him on the ground then helped him up asking what happened. He explained to them the cause of his fall and they grew angry telling him that he just could've asked instead of attempting such things alone.

Stefan reached out his hand for Bonnie to take when they told him that they were taking him to see the best nurse in town despite the fact that he told them that he was completely fine. Bonnie quickly took his hand speed walking as he was carried outside and helped into the back of an ambulance.

She chuckled hearing the sirens go off and shook her head thinking that this was all a little out of hand. Stefan smiled and tried to sit up but was held down by one of his guards instructing him to not move.

"My love," he whispered gaining her attention. "I just want you to know that if this is my last day on this earth," she held in her laugh, "that I am glad that I got to spend it with you."

She let a few giggles slip. "And I am grateful that I got to spend it with you too. I'll make sure to run the town just as good as you are."

He smiled widely.

The doors opened and photographers started snapping photos of him on a gurney with Bonnie by his side. She never had such the experience with all the flashing lights and was a little overwhelmed but brushed that aside when they made it inside.

* * *

After a checkup and it was determined that everything is perfectly fine, they still made him stay for the night. They frowned hoping to get back to the castle to spend more alone time together but instead they have to spend it in a hospital room with guards outside the door.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything,"

"It isn't your fault." Bonnie shook her head. "Though I did tell you to stop."

He sighed. "I know, I know, from this point forward I will listen, I promise."

She smiled then leaned down to kiss him twice then rested her forehead on his. "I learned something else about you that I didn't know before."

"What?"

"That you're funny."

"I was never funny to you before?" He asked shockingly.

"Not really, no."

"But I told you plenty of jokes when we first married."

"And I was polite and pretended to laugh."

He shook his head making her chuckle. "Well, at least I know how you feel."

"Oh stop being so dramatic, love."

He smiled. "Lay beside me," she did and he turned on his side facing her. He breathed out through his nose holding her close. "When I'm…hungry, how do you want to go about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to remember? Forget? Do you want me to tell you before everything or can it be somewhat of a surprise?"

"I want to remember, I want you to tell me before or at least warn me in some way. I want it to be private every time, just us." He nodded. "Does it hurt?"

"It's a pinch, but it shouldn't hurt. I can- I can do it now if you want." She watched his eyes feeling a little nervous but nodded. "You must relax, I know it's difficult. Let me," he leaned in kissing her softly helping her be less tense.

She started kissing him back moving her arms around his neck loosely as his lips traveled down to her neck. Missing the feel of her lips, he moved back up to kiss her again before quickly moving to bite her neck.

He hears her let out a small breath as he drank and her blood forced his eyes to roll to the back of his head. He had to snap out of it not wanting to drink too much so he pulled away turning his face away from her. He breathed deeply and slowly calming himself down before he was able to return to his human self. He bit his wrist and held it up to her mouth. "So your wound will heal." He pushed it against her lips and watched as she drank his blood.

He grew hard at the sight but was careful, not sure if she was up for sex right now. He licked over the marks and wiped his lower lip.

"That was different," she breathed.

"Did you like it, or at least can you tolerate it at all?"

She nodded. "I liked it. It was very…arousing."

"I feel the same."

"Was it like that for everyone?"

"No. I've never- only you can get this reaction out of me." He hesitated but took her hand making her cup him over his pants.

She squeezed him accidentally making him moan before covering his lips with hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan kissed up her body, sucked on her breasts then met their lips rubbing between her legs with his hand causing her hips to rock and her teeth to bite. He growled at how aggressive she's gotten with him now that she knows one of his secrets. She chokes him, bites him, scratches him and a part of him hates that those wounds heal because he would love to have those scars.

He moved his hand away signaling the nurse over as he continues attacking her lips with his. Bonnie moves her head to the side feeling his saved sperm being inserted in her. They wanted a baby so they were trying.

* * *

He sat at his desk trying to come up with words for his speech for the ball tonight. He needed his wife's help, but she was busy volunteering at the children's hospital.

He sighed setting his pen down running his hands through his hair then turned seeing his father step inside. He sighed. "Father."

"Where's Bonnie?"

"She's out attending sick children, why do you ask?"

"Just making small talk. Have you told her yet?"

"About what you turned me into, yes."

"I'm talking about what you to can do together."

"No, I haven't, alright. One surprise is more than enough right now."

"But you will tell her. The whole point of this marriage is because of it."

"What are you saying?" He stood slowly.

Giuseppe sighed. "Forget it."

"No, tell me."

He shook his head. "It wasn't a coincidence that you overheard Josephine say all those things to her friends. We paid her off to leave you alone once we found out about the Bennett."

"What? But I chose her,"

"Yes, because we placed the idea of her in your mind. Telling you about a biracial heir, the first of soon to be many and what a revolution it would be."

"How could you do his to me?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, if she truly loved you, she wouldn't have taken the money. I can bet that if I offer Bonnie the same deal she wouldn't take it and you've only known each other for three weeks."

His heart pounded with utter rage. "You took her away from me!"

"She was never yours, it was always Bonnie. It's prophecy."

His heart pounded not being able to move or think clearly. Giuseppe headed towards the door but before he opened it, he turned to his son. "Tell her soon or I'll make sure she finds out."

He sits down in a huff moving his face in his hands.

...

The last thing Bonnie wanted to do was leave. The children were all so beautiful and so excited to see her, she wanted to stay there forever, but she needed to get ready for the ball.

She hadn't spoken to Stefan since this morning and finds herself missing him deeply and would for sure be excited when she sees him tonight.

...

Stefan exhaled through his mouth seeing her walk up to him. He saw the dress before, but it looks completely different now that she's filling it out making it look better than he could ever imagine.

"Wow, you look- I can't even find the correct words." He shook his head then spun her so he could see all around. "Amazing job, ladies." He complimented then took her hand leading them downstairs.

Everyone silenced minus a few gasps and whispers as the two descended down the long staircase to the music of a violinist. All Bonnie could think about was not falling which caused her to imagine her falling taking Stefan along with her. She held in her laugh at the thought. She saw Stefan look over at her but she remained cool staring straight and stepping slowly. Pictures were snapped and she let out her breath as they made it down safely.

The violinist was soon joined by an orchestra and Stefan twirled her onto the dance floor. "What are you laughing at?" He leaned in whispering in her ear.

"I was picturing us falling down the stairs," she chuckled quickly.

He smiled leaning down connecting their foreheads. "You're weird."

She smiled wanting to kiss him. "Would you catch me?"

"Before you even slip."

Her eyes bore into his. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed her only connecting their lips for three seconds then met their foreheads again.

They danced for a minute more before the song ends and clapping filled the room. They smiled and waved heading to the head of the table in the front of the room.

"Thank you for joining us as we celebrate my son and his new wife." People clapped. "I would just like to make a toast wishing the newlyweds an infinite love." Giuseppe raised his flute and others followed.

* * *

Stefan downed his wine watching his father engage in a conversation with Bonnie. He wanted to pull them apart but knew that it would cause a scene so he didn't do so, but he listened in.

"Deborah tells me that you both are trying for a baby."

She smiles. "Yes, I figured Stefan would've told you,"

"Between you and me, Stefan doesn't like me very much."

"Why not?"

"I'm sure he has his own reasons, I try not to bother him."

She frowned. "Well, maybe I can-"

"I need a moment with my wife." Stefan pulled her aside. "Don't fall for it, Bonnie."

"For what?"

"His games, his lies. He forced my ex to leave me, he bribed her."

"What? I-" she stumbled, "are you alright?"

"Not really."

"W,ell at least you know she wasn't the one for you then, right?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well if she loved you then she wouldn't have taken the money." She grew slightly shocked seeing the look on his face. "What, you don't agree?"

"That's not the point, the point is that he ruined my life."

It was her turn to give him a shocked look. "So you're saying that your life is ruined now that she's not here?"

"Bonnie, I didn't-"

"I told you it was too soon."

"Bonnie, wait," he reached for her but she yanked her arm away heading for the stairs.

He watches her until he cannot anymore then does he realize that they had a fight in public and everyone was watching. He wasn't sure about how much they heard but by the questioning look on his father's face, he guesses they didn't get the full story which was appreciated.

"Mood swings," he chuckles hoping to distract everyone's minds.

Chatter filled the room with everyone questioning if the princess was pregnant and avoiding it all, Stefan headed back up the stairs in search for his wife. He spotted her on their bed now rid of her dress sitting up in the shape of a ball. He sighs and walks slowly up to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, my life is perfect just as it is, I love you. You're right, I was just angry and upset for I just found out today what my father had done behind my back." He sat beside her placing his hand on her back. "Forgive me," he lifted her face to stare into her eyes and Stefan frowned deeply seeing that she had cried. "I'm sorry." He kisses her apologetically then holds her.

"I don't want to go back down there,"

"You don't have to- we don't have to. I'm sorry, please forgive me. Please," he pulled away.

"I forgive you."

He let out a breath moving his hand to the side of her face softly stroking her cheek back and forth with his thumb. "You know this fight made me realize just how much I love you. I couldn't breathe knowing that you were mad at me it was like I was suffocating on the inside."

He leaned in meeting their foreheads then shortly scooted in closer meeting their noses. He relaxed at the feel of her arms that were now around him. She moved back until she was laying flatly on her back with him above her.

He kissed her chin and underneath it moving down to her neck. He couldn't stop his fangs from lengthening at the marvelous smell of her blood. He felt his head being pushed closer to her neck by her. He opened his mouth piercing the skin with his teeth causing her fingers to clinch in his hair. Their heads turned towards the door hearing it open. Stefan licked the blood off his fangs.

"Father," he sat up shielding Bonnie from his view.

Giuseppe was a little shocked but cleared his throat. "Everyone's waiting." Was all he said before walking away.

"We don't-"

"No, I think we should. It is our day, isn't it?"

He smiled then kissed her before biting his wrist feeding her his blood. He kissed her once more before picking up her dress from the ground helping her in it. She smiled feeling his lips kiss up her back sliding it up.

* * *

Stefan smiled as she giggled leaning into him and smiled even more when she pulled away looking into his eyes. She was sitting astride his lap as he was backed against the giant headboard to their bed. "You're so cute." He kissed her chin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We should really go to bed, I'm getting delirious."

"Or we can stay up and go into town for the festival."

"Festival?"

He nodded then kissed her, holding her. "It's in the poorer part of town, they'll be excited to see us."

She suddenly wasn't tired anymore. "Okay,"

Stefan held her hand as they ran towards the door sneaking out of the castle.

* * *

Bonnie wasn't expecting to have so much fun but as soon as they got there, it was non-stop dancing and singing. Stefan was right, they were very excited to see them, to even be in their presence and it made her feel very special.

They got their portraits painted by a local artist making sure to give him a great tip as well as bought at least one thing from each booth paying more than required. They thanked and praised them for their generosity.

Stefan rode them back to the castle early in the morning managing to sneak back inside and head to bed getting in as much rest as they could before their day absolutely had to get started.

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie sat on the couch both extremely tired, forcing their eyes to stay awake as they were getting lectured. Their travel to the festival was front page in the newspaper with a very generous article and some photos. They had no idea they were being photographed, and they couldn't bring themselves to care because right now all they want is sleep.

"You two could've gotten robbed or killed! Do you have any idea how dangerous that idea was? Hmm?"

"We just wanted to have a little fun and give back, I don't see the major problem here. We're both completely fine, no one tried anything, everyone was welcoming. This article is the best thing to have ever happen to a prince, father, if anything we will be loved even more. You always focus on the worst things possible." Stefan stood from the couch taking Bonnie with him. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be taking a short nap, we're exhausted and if I want to get anything done today, I need more sleep." He took her hand and started walking past his father but he held him back.

"I just need to ask you one thing."

"I'll meet you in the room," Bonnie nodded then let go of his hand practically sleepwalking all the way to their bed. "What is it?"

"Are you compelling her? You're drinking from her."

"She wants me to, she doesn't want me drinking from anyone else. And no, she wants to remember."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at his father's wicked smile but was again too tired to question him on it. Instead, he walked back to their room smiling a little hearing Bonnie's soft snores. He got under the covers with her and held her close before slipping into his dreams as well.

...

Goosebumps sprouted on her skin as he licked across her neck, firmly planted inside her. His movements were slow, prolonged and she hated it. She smiled feeling his movements pick up as she scratches his back and bites the side of his neck making him groan and turn his head to face her now pounding into her. His eyes rolled at the pleasure sending him over the edge and as Bonnie came to her orgasm, he bit into her neck having her body shake.

Heavy breaths filled the room and the noise of her breath only made him harder for her. He slid into her again making her gasp, still breathing deeply. "I love you." He told her then kissed her several times.

"I love you more." She kissed him back.

"Go away." Stefan responded to the person that knocked on their door then met their lips continuing his movement.

"It's important, Sir."

He grunted. "Don't you move." He kissed her then slipped out of her grabbing his robe on his way to the door. "What?"

Bonnie watched his back then frowned a little when the conversation kept going knowing that it was truly important, whatever it was. She saw him nod then close the door.

"Is everything alright?" She asked sitting up.

"Yes, we'll just be having guests over for dinner tonight. Prince Christopher and his wife Rachel from Pingleton. They must want to discuss business of some sort."

Bonnie nodded and started to get a little nervous realizing that this would be her first time doing anything of the sort.

Stefan smiled noticing the nervous look on her face. He joined her on the bed again and kissed her. "No need to worry, you and Rachel will more than likely go into the other room, you won't have to hear much."

She smiled sighing then shortly found herself on her back again being kissed by him.

"Do you know what I love most about being in bed with you?"

"What?"

"How rough you are with me. When you bit me earlier, I swear I've never been so turned on."

Her mouth dropped slightly as he entered her. "Do you know what I love?"

"Tell me,"

"How you can be so sweet to me, yet satisfy every naughty thought I have."

"Tell me all your naughty thoughts, I swear I'll make them come to life." He kissed her rolling them over.

...

Bonnie sat her tea down and sat up straight next to Rachel. The men were doing as Stefan said discussing business leaving the two be.

"How are you adjusting to this new life, Bonnie?"

"I don't think I will ever get used to it. Sometimes I think about my life and it all seems so unbelievable." They smile. "I think it's really because of Stefan,"

"How do you mean?"

"I guess it's just simply being around him, he makes things just seem so normal. When we're together I feel like we're living in the woods and in a small cabin, just the two of us."

Rachel opens her mouth to speak but stops causing Bonnie to turn seeing the men walk in with Stefan smiling. She smiles back and closes her eyes as he leans in and kisses her forehead.

"We should get going," Rachel stood.

Christopher checked the time and agreed and they led them to the door. Stefan turned to his wife once they were out of sight and kissed her lips. "I still can't fathom how lucky I am to have you."

She smiles then takes his hand leading them to their room. He sits on the bed and looks at her oddly as she stands in front of him and takes his hands in hers. "I have to tell you something," he nodded then found his hands placed on her stomach.

He narrowed his eyes seeing her smiling then quickly stood holding her face. "Are you-"

"I'm pregnant." She laughed as he twirled her.

He dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach before hugging her there. Bonnie smoothing his hair back with her hands as his hold lingered. She frowned some noticing he was crying then moved to her knees as well and held him. He squeezed her then turned his head to meet their lips twice. "Thank you. I love you so much,"

"I love you too,"

As the months passed, Bonnie noticed him becoming a lot more protective of her and their growing baby. She was never allowed alone anywhere and though it was very annoying she let it be because he was always there with her at night to cradle her stomach.

They received many gifts and congratulations, a party was held to celebrate their little one so they got to see and feel the excitement firsthand.

Her cravings became more prominent and she felt horrible for asking their chef to bake many cakes and pies and her favorite lasagna but he assured her that he loved it.

"There you are," she turned in her seat seeing Stefan and smiled. "I think it's time that I show you something,"

"Alright," she got up from her chair and took his hand.

He led her to a wing in which she's never been before and took in the feel and looks of it. She gasped coming faced with enormous stained glass windows with figures that resembled herself and Stefan. "What is this?"

"It's a prophecy."

She looked over at him with wide eyes then turned back to the colorful windows, walking a little closer. She saw their wedding and their love and her round stomach. They have a boy and he has fangs and is floating between the two of them with red eyes. He grows older and the town is under attack and he's the one that is able to save them all. She turned to him. "What does this mean?"

"First I have to tell you something about yourself in which you do not know," she nodded. "You're a witch, Bonnie. Your grandmother was one, you mom is one, you are one. Power runs through your veins as my vampirism runs through mine. We were destined to be together and have a baby to create this hybrid. Vampire and witch in one." She held her stomach. "He is destined to do good things but many bad things,"

"No, I won't- I won't allow it."

"My father will make sure of it."

"No."

"I will stop it for as long as I can but it is prophecy."

"Fuck prophecy. He's my son, I will not allow this to happen," she ran.

"Bonnie wait," he ran after her but halted seeing her on the floor in pain.

He tried to lift her but she pushed his hands away. She hates him. He calls out for help and shortly heard fast footsteps that become even faster seeing the princess on the floor. Her water breaks as they move her to stand and she's carried to their doctor.

* * *

She cries holding her son close to her chest. She was hoping for a girl, hoping that they have a girl and she would never make this prophecy come true. Stefan said he would stop it but she wonders why he even let her get pregnant in the first place if he didn't want it to happen. If he would've shown her sooner, she wouldn't have allowed this to happen. She wipes her tears then kisses his head as he sleeps. Stefan shortly walks in and she holds her son closer, feeling an emotion in which she never has before.

"May I please hold him?"

"No."

"Please, Bonnie. I promise you I will not move an inch, please."

She watched his eyes then slowly handed him over. Stefan smiled once he was in his arms then moved his head down to connect their foreheads. He kissed his cheek then breathed in his scent. "He is not the one."

"What?"

"He is not the hybrid."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. His blood is just blood." He hands him back.

"Then I don't want another."

"We have to,"

"No, we do not. I will not allow it."

"It has to be. Those good things that he dose saves the world. If we raise him together and properly then maybe those things bad will never happen. You have to trust me."

"It's funny how you can even for a second think that I will trust you when all this time you've done nothing but lie to me."

"I wanted to tell you but I was afraid. I had told you I was a vampire and I almost lost you. The last thing I wanted was to show you that our son will be a hybrid and have so much power he can't control inevitably—"

She narrowed her eyes. "What? Inevitably what?"

"Inevitably destroying us all."

"I thought you said he would save us?"

"A war is coming, we will be outnumbered no matter how soon we start recruiting. He is our only hope."

"If we will die anyway then I'm not seeing the point."

"Bonnie, we will all be captured and beaten. Our son's head on a stick held up for all to see," she gasped. "It will be far worse than anyone could ever imagine. If we die sooner than destined, our inventions and our life's work will all be for nothing. Who knows how much that can affect the future."

"Why does this have to happen to us?" She cried.

"I wish I knew."

"I have to practice my magic, I have to help him control it."

"If you think that's what needs to be done then okay. But Bonnie,"

"I don't want to hear you say it. Our son will not destroy this earth. Only good will come from him. You have to help me and believe in him otherwise this will not be."

"Okay."

She nodded sucking in her tears taking deep breaths.

* * *

 **A/N: Firstly, thank you for** the **support already, it means a lot! Now that the first son is born, things will start to quickly come to play as each chapter progresses. I hope you all are in for a ride...**


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled watching Philip twirl around in the daisies. She wished she had his spirit and joy and no matter how much she tries, she cannot be excited for yet another baby in her. After Philip, they had twin daughters, Priscilla and Francine and she couldn't believe it but she was hoping that she was carrying the hybrid this time. The more children she has, the more she thinks about their deaths and it's all too painful for her to imagine. She did enjoy the time because she got to work more on her magic. Her mother helps her whenever she can and she studies her grimoire like it's her favorite book although it is very exhausting. She's soaking up as much knowledge as she can so she could help him every step of the way.

She turns hearing someone near and smiles seeing her husband carrying their daughters. He sits next to her then lets them run off to play with their brother. He grabs her face and kisses her gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I want to have him already, Stefan."

"We shall call him Gideon."

She nods. "I know Philip isn't but what about the girls?"

He smiles. "Priscilla is a witch."

"One but not the other," he nods. "I wonder how that's going to play out."

He chuckled. "We should make her keep it a secret. Or at least not brag about it. I have a feeling it won't end pretty."

She smiled as he rested beside her. "Promise me you'll love him like the rest,"

"I promise."

"No greater than, no less than," he nodded. "Has your father said anything to you?"

"Not really. He just wanted to know if you knew and I told him so. I'm sure I'll hear more once Gideon's born."

"Can we just... runaway?"

"Bonnie,"

"I mean after he saves us from war, we all just go somewhere to keep him safe and away from this place. Please, Stefan, please," she held his face.

He sighed looking into her eyes. "I'll think about it."

"I don't understand why you hate me."

"Bonnie, I don't. I'm just trying to do what's best for us, for all of us. I'm the man, it's my duty." He sighed when she looked away. "I love you very much, you must know," he frowned when she kept her eyes away from him. "My love," he took her hand when she reached out and felt her squeeze. "Is it time?"

"Yes," she struggled.

He lifted her and asked Audra to watch over the kids as he took her back into the castle.

...

Bonnie worriedly watched Stefan as he held their son and held in her breath as he looked up at her. She released it in fear as he nodded then tried to move after him but couldn't because she was still in pain. "Stefan, bring him back now."

"I'm just going to—"

"Give him back to me right now."

"He needs to be handed to the priest."

"Stefan I can either make you come here or you can do it willingly. Give him. Back."

He looked down at his son then up at his wife seeing the anger in her eyes before walking back to her. She took him and shielded him. "Don't you ever do that again." She turned to Deborah, "Bring in the children, please,"

"Yes, ma'am," she quickly left.

"You embarrassed me."

"I don't give a fuck. He is not to be anywhere without me, he is mine."

"You—" he stopped hearing their kids come in and put on a smile then lifted them on the bed.

"This is your baby brother, can you give him a kiss?" She smiled holding him to Philip's lips then her daughters. "I love you."

Stefan looked over seeing she was talking to him. "I love you too."

She quickly held Gideon to her breast as her father-in-law walked in.

"Let me see my newest nephew,"

"He's feeding."

Stefan looked up as the lights flickered then turned to his wife knowing it was her doing. "Father, I think we should go discuss some things," he stood taking his father out of the room.

"Is he the one?"

"Yes." He watched his father smile. "I don't understand why you are so happy. He may be here but we will lose a lot of people. Bonnie will be more protective of him than any other. I'm afraid she'll run."

"Then it's your responsibility to stop her. Lock her in the room if you must, but you make sure he obeys you. He trusts you over his mother."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Figure it out, Stefan. The fate of us all depends on it."

He swallowed watching his father walk away then joined his family again.

* * *

...

* * *

Bonnie peppered her children with kisses having them all laughing and kicking their feet. She tickled them having them turn over in hysterics. "Alright, Priscilla, my Gideon,"

"Yes, mommy?"

"What spell did we learn yesterday?"

"The floating one!"

"Good job, baby girl. Gideon, can you do it for mommy, please?"

Philip screamed then laughed as he was lifted off the bed and the rest of his siblings joined in on the laughter.

"Mommy, how come I don't have powers?"

"You do have power, Francine. You have the magical power of kindness. You are so nice to everyone, even mommy can't do that." She smiled.

"What about me?"

"Philip, you have the power of leadership. I know that I can always count on you to help your brother and sisters and do the right thing." She ran her hand down his face. "You look just like your father," he smiled making her do so.

"Where is papa?"

"He should be here any second then we can have supper,"

"Good, I'm starving!" Francine fell back making her mother laugh.

They gasped hearing the knob twisting and shortly got off the bed to welcome their father who just stepped through the door. He bent his knees and opened his arms embracing them all. Bonnie smiled watching them from the bed.

"Mommy says I have the power of kindness,"

"I completely agree,"

"I have leadership!"

"Of course, my heir,"

"Okay, give your father a kiss then Ms. Audra and Ms. Deborah will help you freshen up,"

They did as told then raced into the bathroom. Stefan held up his hands stopping her from moving from the bed then joined her and kissed her before biting her neck.

"Do you still love me?" She asked after drinking his blood.

"Of course I love you,"

"You smell like a woman,"

"I do not,"

"You do."

He sighed. "Fine, I have a gift for you and she was helping me," he reached into his pocket. "If I would've known you have super smelling, I would've changed clothes,"

She chuckled then sat up as he did. He opened the box and she smiled seeing diamond stud earrings. He laughed as she took her current ones out and replaced them then closed his eyes as she kissed him several times.

"Can we have just one more baby?"

"Why?"

"There is still a little sperm left and I want another baby girl."

She sighed. "I'll think about it."

"May I drink again, I'm starving,"

"Kiss me first,"

He held her face kissing her deeply then started kissing down her neck. She moaned as he licked her before piercing her neck with his fangs. He moaned then reluctantly pulled away.

"Wait, I want to see your face," she held him looking into his eyes. "My vampire husband." She bit his chin. "You get more tonight."

"I want a lot more tonight," he ran his hand up her body and squeezed her breast.

"Can you stay like this when you're fucking me?"

"My wife is becoming dark, I love it."

"Why are you so hungry?"

"I didn't want to drink from you as you held our babies and after when you were still healing and now my father is up my ass about every little thing, I'm so stressed."

Bonnie frowned. "Tell me what I can do to help you relieve such stress,"

"Just be mine tonight."

She nodded then tilted her head back hearing the door open. Stefan sat up returning to his human form and smiled seeing his children walking calmly out. They thanked the women then took their hands leading them to the kitchen.

* * *

Bonnie laughed in her hand seeing her husband's face as their Gideon snuggled against her. He shook his head. "He had a bad dream," she tried to reason.

"I'm still hungry for you."

"When he's asleep for a while, I'll place him back in bed, I promise."

He sighed then turned on his back closing his eyes until it's time.

* * *

He turns then his eyes open seeing his wife smiling face. "Is Gideon gone?"

"He is only because he's eating breakfast,"

"You didn't wake me?"

"You were too peaceful." She smiled as his eyes rolled. "We have time,"

"Not enough."

She straddled his lap and he sat up holding her hips. "I remember when we first married and we were sitting like this and you convinced me to go into town with you," he smiled. "I loved that."

"Me too."

"Drink from me."

He complies biting into her wrist, holding her arm. She watches him drink heavily but doesn't stop him. Her eyelids drop becoming heavy and she's finding it harder to breathe. Everything is moving as if in slow motion. She forces her eyes open now seeing his worried expression hover above her. His mouth moves but it is delayed in her ears. "My love, I'm sorry,"

Her eyelids close again then opens a few seconds later. His blood flowing down her mouth and throat and she starts feeling like herself again.

"Bonnie, talk to me,"

She sees the tears in his eyes and she no longer has any doubt. "I'm ok,"

He exhaled leaning down and hugs her close. "I am such a fool."

"You love me,"

"Of course I love you, I love you more than anything, I swear it."

She kisses him weakly and he kisses her back before holding her close.

He breathes deeply listening to her heart pick up again. "Why do you doubt my love?"

"I'm mean to you sometimes,"

"You're my wife. It is to be expected, just as I with you. Okay?"

"Okay,"

He moves his head away then captures her lips, kissing her deeply.

...

Stefan held his youngest son's hand looking back every few moments leading him to the south wing. He needed to show Gideon his prophecy and get him to trust him as his father instructed. He figures the sooner he starts the better.

He bent his knees to pick him up and allowed him to stare at the art for a few minutes. "This, Gideon, is your future. You are destined for great things as you grow older, you will save us all, my son."

"How?"

"Your powers. There will be a war and we will be in great danger but you, my love, will use your powers to defeat the bad guys. You will be honored and crowned." He looked over to see his face but it displayed no particular emotion and right now, that's what he wanted to see.

He took him back outdoors and was glad that Bonnie was distracted knowing that she wouldn't question him. He was ready to head back to his other duties but paused staring at his wife remembering what happened earlier.

"Sir Stefan,"

"Just a second," he continued walking over to her.

Deborah looked up catching his eye then backed away making Bonnie narrow her eyes but as she turned she saw why. A smile appeared on her face and her eyes closed shortly as he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.

"I'll see you tonight,"

She nodded then watched him walk away.

...

Bonnie relaxed taking a bath. The kids were down for a nap and she felt she just needed to be alone. She closed her eyes and sank further into the bath then furrowed her eyebrows as a vision came unfolded. It was Stefan's father walking down the hall that led to their children's room. He opened their door then quickly dismissed Audra and Deborah as he continued over to Gideon. He pulled a syringe and stuck her son with it taking some of his blood.

Bonnie shot up and wrapped herself in a towel then raced down the hall. She frowned seeing her two handmaidens standing outside the door and ran faster bypassing them to open it.

"What are you doing?" She asked almost out of breath.

"I'm just visiting my grandchildren but I see they're all asleep. I'll just leave them at peace."

"Let me see your hands,"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "My hands?"

"Yes. Let me see them."

He slowly unfolded his hands from their fists and she frowned seeing nothing but was also relieved. He walked past her and once she heard the door close he rushed to check up on her son. He appeared to be fine but she knew somehow he had hidden the syringe and now for whatever reason he has her son's blood.

Stefan was walking down the hall ready to pretend he was listening to his father during their upcoming meeting when all of a sudden he heard his wife call out to him. He halted and turned seeing no one but his guards.

"Everything OK, Sir?"

"I- I thought I heard my wife," he scratched the back of his head before walking again.

" _Stefan_ ,"

He paused then looked up then spun around.

"Sir?"

"You don't hear that?"

"Are you feeling ill?"

" _Stefan_ ,"

"Bonnie?"

" _Where are you_?"

"Where are you?"

" _I'm in your head, where are you, it's importan_ t."

"Uh, I'm going to see my father, why?"

" _He took some of his blood, Gideon's blood. You have to find it and bring it back to me_."

"Are you sure, did you see him?"

" _It was a vision but I saw it. Stefan please, I'm scared_ ,"

"Hey, hey, Everything will be alright, I'll get it, I promise." He frowned hearing her sniff in. "I love you."

" _I love you_ ,"

His guards looked at each other wondering if they should take him to the medic or not but stood straight seeing the King making his way towards them.

"And you're always getting on me about being late," Stefan greeted.

"I was checking on the children,"

"They should be down for a nap at this time,"

"I would've known that if I were ever allowed to see them."

Stefan sighed and followed his father inside. "I told you how she would act, father. You told me to tell her,"

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have if I'd known she'd act this way."

"You'd expected her to jump for joy?"

"No, but I did expect her to leave things be. If she continues with this, we'll all be dead."

"Why did you take my son's blood?"

"Is that what Bonnie told you?"

"I can smell it on you. Why would you think it was Bonnie?"

"She ran in the room dressed in a towel asking to see my hands."

Stefan smiled. "She doesn't fuck around when it comes to her children, but I'll ask you again, why did you take my son's blood?"

"I'm testing it to see if we'll be able to create more of him. I was hoping that another of your litter will be hybrid as well but all you got were witches."

"A hybrid is rare for a reason, father."

"We'll be fine. Besides it's no telling that it would work anyway."

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you do that. Give it to me."

"Stefan,"

"I'm serious, father." He allowed the veins to flow below his eyes. "And I am starving so please hand it to me before I get angry."

"I drink vervain,"

"I'm hungry for a kill. I almost killed my wife this morning, drained her dry, I have no problem snapping your neck for my kids' sake."

He watched his son's eyes then slowly reached for the blood of Gideon. Stefan took it.

"Thank you."

"She's gotten to you, hasn't she?"

"She's my wife. Of course, she has. Although you wouldn't know anything about that. Would you, father?"

He sighed.

* * *

Bonnie threw her arms around him and kissed all over his face thanking him for getting the blood. He held her body pressed against his and ran his hands up her thighs grabbing her ass. She met their lips kissing him deeply then lifted her legs around his waist.

"Please tell me the kids are somewhere far far away,"

She smiled. "They're safely in bed with orders for the guards to never leave."

He turned her ready to remove her dress, pulling on the ribbon. He turned her to face him again and laid her down on the bed as he crawled above her. She raised her legs around his neck and he moved in kissing her thigh before biting into it. She squeezed her breasts as he fed and moaned his name. He fed on the other, then captured her lips forcing her head closer. His lips trailed down to her neck and he licked and kissed her there for a few moments before feeding again. She ran her fingers through his hair moaning at the feel of him.

"I want you." She told him.

"Say please," he chuckled hearing her growl.

"Please."

He kissed her lips sliding into her then felt her nails scratch up his back. He flipped them having her straddle his lap and watched her breasts as they bounced happily. He curses as her muscles clench around him then reaches out to touch her perfect body. He sees her nearing so he sits up and drinks from her as she comes. He stiffens staring at the blood running down her chest. She watches his face as he watches her blood slip between her breasts. "Stefan," she lifted his face so he could look at her. "When all is over with Gideon, I want you to make me a vampire."

"I can't,"

"You must."

He softly exhaled. "When the time comes you ask me again then I'll obey."

She nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie watched as he fed on her wrist and smiled as he pulled away. She moved her hand to the side of his face and stroked his cheek before hugging him.

"I love you, mom,"

"I love you too, Gideon."

"I don't want to be a vampire anymore,"

She frowns holding him closer. "I know, everything will be fine, I promise." She turned her head and kissed his neck. "Remember what I told you, soon I will be a vampire and we will be far away from here, okay?"

"Okay,"

She pulled away and smiled watching his eyes and leaned in meeting their foreheads.

* * *

Stefan smiled watching her from across the field. A smile was always on her face when she was around their children but this time it was a little wider as she held on to Philip as he rode his horse at a fast speed. He shook his head hearing her scream and laugh all at once with her eyes tightly shut making the experience more terrifying than it really is. Philip laughed pulling his horse to the side.

Bonnie held her heart then moved her son's hand to feel it rapidly beating making him laugh more. He helped her off then hugged her. "You told me to go fast,"

"I regret it."

He laughed then bent his knees to kiss her forehead. She looked up at him and held his face. "I can't believe you're so grown up."

"Mom,"

"I know, I know," she sighed. "You know that I love you very much,"

"I know, mother, I love you too."

She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek and they walked his horse back to the barn. She smiled meeting her husband's eyes and lightly jogged in his direction. Stefan held out his arms and welcomed her into them, kissing her deeply. "Where are the girls?"

"I'm taking them shopping soon, I wanted to tell you,"

"Remember what we agreed on,"

"I know, I won't spend so much but I'm so weak."

She laughed. "Do I need to tag along?"

"Next time," he kissed her. "Have you seen Gideon?"

"He's in his room, you must talk to him,"

"I will, I promise."

"Father!"

He glanced back seeing his girls. "I'll return soon,"

"Not soon enough," she kissed him.

"Don't do that to me," he kissed along her neck.

"Father!"

He sighed slowly pulling away. "Meet me right here at dusk."

She nodded watching him walk away.

...

"What do you think about this, papa?"

"I love it, get more if you like,"

Francine smiled picking out more golden bracelets. He kissed her forehead and turned to Priscilla narrowing his eyes seeing her in a conversation with a young man. He walked over to them and the conversation halted.

"Father, this is Daniel,"

He narrowed his eyes at him ignoring the hand he extended for him to shake. Daniel swallowed lowering his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir," he bowed.

Stefan pulled his daughter close to his side not loosening his face.

"I must go, I'll see you- I must go," he walked away.

"Papa,"

"No."

"But he's really sweet and kind. He's not from around here so he didn't know of my wealth before he talked to me,"

"No."

"Please, father?" She pouted looking into his eyes.

He sighed. "Maybe." Priscilla smiles and kissed his cheek. "Finish up with your shopping with your sister."

He watched her walk in her sister's direction. He stood straight seeing his guards rushing towards him. "Sir, it is your wife,"

"What's happened?"

"She fainted. She's not yet awake." They blinked and he was gone.

In an instant, he was by her side and he took hold of her hand and met their lips softly. He looked up hearing sniffing in then spotted his youngest son. He extended his arm and Gideon walked to him being embraced. "Where's your brother?"

"He's getting the nurse,"

"What happened?"

"I wasn't there, father, I'm sorry, I should've been there,"

"Hey. You must remain strong for your mother, understand?" He softly nodded. "Listen,"

Gideon closed his eyes and immediately relaxed at the sound of her pumping heart. He deeply relaxed at the sound then felt a little normal again. Stefan ran his hand down her face and watched her eyes flutter before they opened.

"How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" She rose but Stefan softly laid her down again.

"You fainted." She looked at him confused. "The reasons no matter right now, you just need rest, you had an exciting day today,"

She nodded and reached out to touch his face. She shifted her eyes seeing her son then pulled him down for a hug knowing he was shaken up. She wonders if he witnessed it. "I'm ok," she kissed his head then released him.

Their heads turned towards the door seeing Philip with the nurse, Francine, and Priscilla behind. "Are you alright, mother?"

"I'm fine,"

They walked in and hugged her. Stefan shortly told them to leave so she can have some space and rest then joined her on the bed. She turned on her side facing him and narrowed her eyes seeing him smile. "What is it?"

"Our Gideon is in love with you."

"I hope they all are,"

"This is different. It's stronger. He loves you as I do."

"It is a bad thing?"

"Not really but you must let him go a little. He's a vampire. His emotions, his love is heightened tenfold."

"Okay,"

"Let me raise him for a while. I must teach him about his power, we know not when this war will be waging."

"You're not going to fight, are you? In the war,"

"I must,"

"No."

"Bonnie,"

"Don't, please don't, please. Please, Stefan, please,"

He sighed. "I'll be fine. I'm a vampire, remember?"

"But you said this war will be the worst of all. What if something happens to you? Your head gets sliced or your heart is stabbed?"

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"You can't leave me, you mustn't."

He exhaled then kissed her head. She held him close to her body and his arms moved around hers and closed his eyes as she lifted her head and kissed his lips.

"Don't leave me,"

"I won't. I'll stay right here for as long as you like."

"Forever."

* * *

...

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes finding herself in the comfort of her husband's arms. He wasn't there when she had gone to bed but she was glad that he's here now. She wonders how things between him and Gideon are going. They're constantly together so it's hard for her to get a moment alone with her son and ask him how he's feeling. In a way, she appreciates it because it gave her more time to spend with Philip and the twins.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes,"

Her eyes closed as he drank from her and that's when she realized that it's been quite some time since Gideon has fed. She must corner him today.

She drank his blood then shortly felt her skin heal.

"I love you."

"I love you too,"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about a lot. The future,"

He turned her head to face him. "My love," he caressed her face. "You mustn't worry,"

She exhaled. "How is Gideon?"

"He's perfect."

"Has your father tried to—"

"No, and I won't allow it. I promised you that I would protect him and I'm doing that. Let me continue to do that." He sighed watching her eyes. "He's not a little boy anymore,"

"He still is to me,"

"But he isn't. My love, he's– he's in love."

Her eyes inflated sitting up. "With whom?"

"One day when we were practicing his riding, a worker was helping to clean the stables and it was instant. The look in his eyes is unlike I've been able to witness on another so far."

"But this isn't a good thing,"

"Why not?"

"His prophecy. He- he mustn't stay here, we have to leave after the war."

"What?"

"You said that we could,"

"I said I will think about it. I never said anything was definite."

She narrowed her eyes angrily at him then got up from the bed and slammed the bathroom door behind her. Stefan sighed rolling on his back regretting ever telling her such a thing but he had hoped that it would help her see that Gideon is no longer six. He stood from the bed and hoped that she would allow him inside so he could try to calm her down.

* * *

Gideon smiled as she did helping her scrub the barn's floor. Cecilia told him that she could do it herself but he protested and got on his knees along with her.

"No training with your father today?"

"I'm not sure, I've been avoiding him so I could be with you,"

She turned away smiling widely but looked over at him as his hand turned her head and stared into his eyes. Her eyes narrowed seeing his do so then his head turned and he quickly stood. "Mother,"

Cecilia looked away and began her scrubbing again.

His eyes watered listening to her heart. She was angry at him.

"Gideon, I- what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just looking for father," he watched her eyes pass him and look into the floor. His eyes followed hers landing on Cecilia then he looked back up at her. "This is Cecilia, mother,"

She stood and bowed. "It's an honor, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you. Gideon,"

He followed her as she walked away then quietly walked beside her unsure about what to say. "Mother, I— I'm sorry, I-"

"Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"You haven't fed in a while and I was wondering if you are hungry."

"Yes,"

She watched his eyes. "You've fed,"

"Father taught me how to and I didn't want to bother you because you have fainted and I didn't want to take anything away from you because I wanted you to be okay. I'm sorry."

"Okay,"

"Mother, please don't be mad at me," he got on his knees. "I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than anything and I love you more than anyone."

She leaned down and kissed his head. "I believe you."

He exhaled in relief then hugged her legs.

Stefan stood on their balcony watching the scene unfold with his arms folded under his chest and his eyes narrowed.

...

Stefan looked over at his son's face as they walked pass Cecilia and frowned some when he avoided looking at her. He could see that she was hurt by the lack of contact.

"What happened?"

Gideon looked over to his father. "What? Nothing,"

"You and Cecilia. I thought you liked her,"

"No, I never liked her. I thought she was pretty, that's all."

He sighed. "Is this because of your mother?" He knew so when he didn't get a response. "Gideon, she's just upset that you're older now. You cannot let that stop you from finding love. She wants you to be happy more than anything."

"I am happy, father. I promise."

He sighed. "Okay. You know about the ball next month, you should invite her to attend."

"Maybe,"

"I'll deal with your mother. Invite her now, you must."

Gideon looked back then to his father before catching up with her. He walks beside her and frowns when she pays him no mind.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"Your mother hates me, I understand."

"She doesn't hate you, she doesn't know you, is all. I- I want you to be my date to the ball next month."

Cecilia stopped walking and looked into his eyes to see if he was serious and was happy and terrified at the same time to see that he was. "I don't have a dress,"

"I'll buy one for you."

"I can't—"

"I will. Please,"

She smiled. "Okay,"

"Great. I'll catch up with you later."

She nodded and closed her eyes when he kissed her cheek before walking back over to his father.

Stefan smiled. "Now that is you happy."

Gideon smiles widely as his father massaged his shoulders a few.

* * *

Stefan walked into their room and saw that she wasn't in bed meaning she was taking a bath. He walked in and eyes looked over at him before he dismissed Deborah so he could talk to her privately. He pulled up a stool and sat in front of her.

"Do you want to join me?"

He was going to refuse but stood to remove his clothes. Bonnie smiled as he stepped in and moved over to him and met their lips. He doesn't want the distractions but it is impossible for him to refuse her so he welcomes her kisses and squeezed her body. She moans into the air as she rides him and with his hands on her ass he pulls her closer into him until they come. Her head drops but he lifts it to kiss her several times.

"I saw you with Gideon today." He bit her.

"Alright,"

"Why can't you let him love another?"

She watched as he bit into his wrist then drank his blood. "Because he's- he's different. If this Cecilia dies, he will be in outrage. I'm afraid of what he may do. I will be fine, I can protect myself so just until then I would like it if he stays away from girls."

"What if her death is what causes him to save us though?"

"It may but it could also be the reason behind his downfall. If I die, how would you feel? Sad at first but then you'd start getting angry then mix that with vampirism and his warlock so many emotions are just circling around and to let it out you just destroy things. I know this, Stefan, just let me raise him a little more,"

"I cannot. He's taking her to the ball next month, I encouraged him to ask her. I didn't think about all the possibilities."

"I'll take care of it."

"Please just- just let him have this one night. Then afterward, you can do whatever you want, just let him have one day. Please,"

She moved her hands to his chest. "Okay,"

"Thank you." He stood from the tub lifting her with him.

He watched her body shimmer due to the water and watched her bend as she dried herself off. He grew hard at the sight then pulled on her arms walking backward until his back reached a wall. He turned her over pressing her against the tile before lifting his hips into her.

...

She smiled as he fed on her in a large quantity. Gideon lifted his head and breathed deeply. "No blood is better than yours," she kissed his head. "I'm sorry, mother,"

"Don't apologize, Gideon. You were just obeying your father, I get it. Just don't forget about me."

"I would never. I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged him.

"Mother, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I- I asked Cecilia to be my date at the ball. I really like her, mother."

She reached out her hand to turn his face so that he could look her in the eyes when he answers. "Does she make you happy?"

"Very much so,"

"Okay, she may come."

"Thank you," he kissed her forehead. "I'm buying her a dress," Bonnie smiled. "Any advice?"

"Let her choose whatever it is she wants then make sure your tie matches the color of her dress. You're a pair, you must look like one."

"Thank you mother, I must go,"

She nodded and watched him walk off. Priscilla smiled leaning against the threshold of the door then walked in joining her mother on the bed. "If Gideon can invite someone, may I?"

Bonnie raised his eyebrow. "Who is the guy?"

"He's new to town and he had no idea who I was which I loved and he's very sweet. Father said maybe so that means he's okay with it."

Bonnie smiled. "Okay, I'll talk to your father."

She smiled widely. "Thank you, mother!" She kissed her cheek then ran out of the room.

She smiled seeing Philip looking back at his sister running down the hall then made eye contact with his mother. Bonnie laughed a little then opened her arms as he walked in then closed them in an embrace. "Do you have a woman in your life that I do not know about?"

"I may, my options are open."

She laughed. "Your brother is smitten."

"Yes, Cecilia is it?"

"You know of her?"

"He talks of her all the time."

"Really?"

"To me. He knows how good I am with the ladies." He laughed as his mother rolled her eyes. "Have you seen father around, I was looking for him before I almost got run over by P."

"I haven't, actually. I can contact him if you'd like,"

"How so?"

"I can get into his head with a simple spell."

"Okay, sure," he sat up some watching his mother close her eyes.

"Stefan?"

The man in question looked back expecting his wife but when no one was there he realized that she was in his head again. "Yes?"

"What?" His father asked.

"I'm talking to Bonnie. I'm in a meeting with my father, love, what is it?"

Giuseppe looked at his son oddly. "She isn't here, Stefan."

"Tell him I'll meet him in his room shortly."

"Who are you talking to?"

"I love you."

He blinked several times wondering if this was all a dream.

"Sorry about that,"

"Explain to me what happened."

"Bonnie used a spell to get into my head so she could contact me. Philip was looking for me."

"Impressive."

"She is. Very."

"Mother, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course,"

"Why Gideon?"

"What do you mean?"

"You love him more than all of us. Spend more time with him and father is starting to as well."

"I don't mean to, honestly, it's just that Gideon is, as you know, a hybrid and there's a war that's coming, a horrible one and he's able to save us. And he's also able to destroy us."

"How do you know?"

"There's a prophecy. Your father showed me just before I had given birth to you. When he told me you weren't the hybrid I wanted no more children but then Priscilla and Francine came along then Gideon. I don't love him more, I'm just trying to protect him more. I want him to trust me so that when the time comes, I will be able to control him."

"When is the war?"

"I am not sure. Your father is helping him with his vampire side now and I've nearly scratched the surface with magic."

"I wish I could help,"

She smiled and caressed his face. "As do I."

"This war. I must fight."

"No. You will be here with your sisters."

"Mother I cannot sit idly by."

"I can't lose you, Philip. I can't, I won't allow it."

"M—"

"Neither you, nor your father, nor Gideon. None of my boys."

He sighed then moved to kiss her head. "I must go meet father,"

She nodded softly and watched him leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support!**

* * *

Bonnie took several deep breaths with her eyes closed. She smiled feeling his hands on her body and opened her eyes as he kissed her nose. "I still want another girl."

"Stefan,"

"Please? I know there's a spell somewhere that will allow it to happen."

"But what about Gideon?"

"What do you mean?"

"He needs my undivided attention,"

"He does not. I'm here and he has—"

"What?"

"He has his siblings,"

"That's not what you were going to say."

He sighed. "Please, may we have another?"

She looked into his pleading eyes. "Okay,"

He smiled widely causing her to do the same. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you excited for the ball tonight?"

"Well I do enjoy dancing with my husband," she smiled and he kissed her. "Are you ready to see Priscilla dancing with Daniel?"

"I don't want to even think about it," Bonnie chuckled at the look on his face. "At least I still have my Francine."

"She absolutely adores you. I remember when she just learned how to walk, she would follow you everywhere,"

Stefan smiled at the memory. "She's my princess. I must buy her a gift for tonight."

"Stefan, our girls have more than enough gifts from their father."

"Just one thing,"

She sighed knowing whatever she said, he would still purchase something. "I know this may be random but have you shown Gideon his prophecy? I wasn't sure if I should."

"I did when he was five. I don't think he remembers, he hasn't asked me any questions about it."

"I just don't want to worry him or make him feel pressure."

"I understand,"

Their heads turned hearing knocks on their door. "We must be getting ready, Sir,"

He sighed getting out of bed. "I'll see you tonight," he kissed her after she nodded.

...

He paused watching her walk along the fields with the sun as her spotlight. He was on his way to talk to his brother for some advice but then he heard her heart beating calmly and he turned not intending to stare but his eyes stayed consistent. He opened his ears listening to her sing softly then start to hum the rest. He smiled then makes way towards her and smiles wider as her eyes shift over to him. He lifts her right hand and kissed the back of it. "How are you, mother?"

"Perfectly fine, how are you my Gideon?"

"Much better now in your presence,"

She smiles and reaches her hands to touch the sides of his face. His eyes close at the feel then opens shortly. "Is Cecilia still attending tonight?"

"Only if I have your blessing,"

"You have my blessing, I promise."

"I love you, mother,"

"I love you more." She kisses his cheek then held him tightly.

"I'm hungry,"

She pulled away seeing veins sprout from underneath his eyes. Bonnie holds out her wrist and he lifts it to his mouth. Gideon pulls away taking deep breaths.

"Mother?"

"Yes, my love,"

"Are you really going to be a vampire soon?" She was taken aback by his question. "Because you promised that we will run away from here together."

"Gideon, I was- I was in a different mindset back then. I don't think running away is the smart thing for us to do. Not now at least,"

"Have I disappointed you?"

"Never, Gideon, never." She held his face looking into his eyes. "Do you want to run away?"

"Sometimes. Most of the time, yes."

She frowned then took his hand sitting down so he could follow her lead. "Why, my son?"

"I feel as if I'm an outsider. Only with you do I feel normal."

"What about Cecilia?"

"Once I tell her what I am she'll run. I may never find a lover,"

"That isn't true, Gideon. When you father told me that he was a vampire, I was scared and I even cried but my love for him made it all better and now I am no longer afraid and I love his vampirism."

He leaned in meeting their foreheads and held her face this time. "But you're not like any other, mother,"

Bonnie smiled. "You'll find her and whoever she is will be crowned one of the luckiest women in the world." He chuckled and she smiled. "I hope I calmed your spirits,"

"Of course," he kissed the back of her hand several times.

"Mrs. Bonnie," they looked over spotting Audra, "we must get ready for tonight's ball,"

Bonnie nodded then stood.

"I'm claiming you for one dance,"

She smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

Gideon watched the two ladies walk towered the castle then exhaled walking towards the barn. He smiled hearing scrubs then joined her on the floor. She looked up and smiled at him before leaning in to kiss him. He kisses her back then moves a lock of hair behind her ear. "Will you still be able to make it tonight?"

"Yes,"

"Your dress arrived?"

"Yesterday, it's a perfect fit." He smiled. "Thank you so much, Gideon,"

"It was my pleasure. Everyone needs to see how beautiful you are. You must leave to get ready,"

"May I?"

"Of course, I'll finish up here,"

"No, Gideon, I—"

"Please. It only takes me let alone ten minutes to get ready," he smiled.

She watched his eyes then kissed him once. "I'll make it up to you,"

"Just show up tonight and your debt is paid in full."

She smiled before getting up and running off. Gideon smiles then dumped the brush in the bucket before picking up where she left off.

...

Stefan softly knocked on their door and smiled hearing Francine allow him to enter. She perks up seeing him walk through and sets her book to the side. "Father,"

He kisses her head. "My princess," he smiles as she does. "Is your sister around?"

"I haven't seen her,"

"I want to give you something for tonight,"

"What is it?" She looks down seeing him holding a long box and her eyes widen once it's opened seeing many diamonds sparkling against the sunlight. Stefan laughs a little at the look on her face once she looks up at him. "Father, this- I have no words," she placed her hand over her heart.

"Only the best for my princess." He kissed her forehead as a tear streamed from her right eye.

"Thank you,"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, father,"

"Tonight, when you're done getting dressed, send for me and I will place it around your neck."

She smiled and nodded. He hugged her stroking her hair then shortly pulled away for her to get ready tonight.

...

Daniel kissed along her body coming down from his high then met their lips kissing her passionately. Priscilla smiled kissing him back until she was out of breath. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses him once. "Are you going to ask my father tonight?"

"Are you sure I should ask in such a public place? I was wondering if I ask him over tea,"

"If you wish. Do you have a ring yet?"

"I do." She smiled. "It's a family heirloom but I still hope that you will enjoy it."

"Of course I will. As long as I am part of your family."

He kisses her several times. "I am the most blessed man on this earth to have you. To soon be able to start a family with you."

"Isn't that what we just attempted to do?"

"I apologize for giving into temptation,"

"I'm a temptation?"

"Just until you become my wife then you'll be the good kind of temptation."

She kisses him and moans as he rolls on top of her.

"You're perfect. Everything about you is perfect." He kisses her.

"Marry me."

"I will ask your father tonight. I simply cannot wait another day."

"I don't want to wait either,"

He kisses her again, sliding into her.

...

Philip took several laps around the track on his horse. He dreaded nights like tonight. So many people in his home, most of which he has absolutely no idea who they are and if he does he doesn't care that much about them. He seemed to be the only one in his family to think this, causing those events to be more of a drag because he couldn't rely on them to talk to. He was constantly approached with maidens looking for someone to wed but he turned them away politely because so far his heart didn't erratically beat seeing their faces.

He sighed and hopped off his horse taking her to the barn then halted seeing his brother on his hands and knees scrubbing. "Gideon, what are you doing?"

He looked up seeing his brother then sat up. "A chore for Cecilia, I wanted her to have time to get ready for tonight."

"If anyone else saw you, you both would be in trouble."

"But they didn't. You won't tell would you?"

Philip sighed locking his horse away. "Of course not. I just hope she's worth it."

"She is. Very much so."

"It's getting late so I'll help you." He rolled up his sleeves.

"Thank you, brother. I'm almost finished."

"I saw you and mother outside talking earlier."

"Yes,"

"What were you both talking about?"

"Tonight, mainly. Cecilia."

"I was always jealous of you before, you know. First about your powers then our mother's love. You just seem to have it all."

"Philip I—"

"Have you ever questioned why mother is so loving to only you?"

"Love doesn't need to be questioned. She doesn't love just only me. She loves us all."

"Not as much as she loves you!" He yelled.

Gideon's eyes widened seeing such anger and hurt. "Brother-"

"I don't even care anymore because no one cares about me."

"Philip, that isn't true," he flinched as his older brother kicked the bucket over then stormed out of the barn.

...

Bonnie smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. This was her favorite dress yet with its royal blue color and diamonds beading around her waist. A cut between her breasts with a necklace falling between them. Her hair on top of her head with few curls hanging low and studs in her ears. A headband acted as a crown with its gems sparkling at any movement.

She turned her head smiling seeing her husband walk in and chuckled as he stuttered finishing his words.

"You look absolutely phenomenal." She smiled widely as his arms moved around her. "Every time I look at you I'm reminded about how lucky I am to be your husband."

"You're very lucky," she teased.

"Indeed I am." He kisses her deeply.

Shortly after they are on their way to the stairs ready to greet their guests. They make it down safely with all eyes on them. Stefan grabs a glass preparing to make a toast. "I firstly want to personally thank you all for attending our gathering tonight. My bride and I always enjoy your company. I also want to thank my father for showing me and teaching me everything he knows, most importantly how to throw a great party," their guests laughed a little. "Please enjoy yourself and let's toast to a wonderful night and time together,"

Everyone raised their glasses before drinking. The music started up again and Bonnie grabbed his hand taking him to the corner of the room. "Have you seen Philip?"

He looked around quickly. "Not yet," his eyes returned to her. "Why do you look worried?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling that something wrong." She exhaled. "I don't like this,"

He held her face, "Hey, Everything will be fine. I'll send for him."

Bonnie nodded then closed her eyes as he kissed her.

Priscilla narrowed her eyes watching her sister's neck sparkle then walked over to her. "Who gifted that to you?"

Francine touched her jewelry, "Father did."

"He didn't get me anything,"

"He's not required to give you something when he gives me something."

"But he's never given me anything like it,"

"Priscilla, why must you care so much? Besides, you have Daniel now." She walked away.

She sighed then looked around searching for her father then put on a smile walking up to him. Stefan smiled then kissed her forehead. "I haven't seen you all day, where were you?"

"I was still deciding on a dress for tonight. I had one too many options."

"Have you seen your brother Philip?"

"I haven't. Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I was just curious."

She narrowed her eyes noticing the worry behind his voice. "Father, what's going on?"

"Nothing, my love."

"Mr. Salvatore," Daniel approached.

"Daniel,"

"If I may request your daughter's hand in marriage,"

"Marriage?"

"Father, we're in love. I'm ready to be his wife and start a family."

"What can he offer you? You're used to luxury, he has nothing."

"He has my heart."

"For now. You've only known each other all but two months, in no way will you have my blessing on this." He grabbed his daughter's hand moving her away from Daniel's side and next to his. "Get out."

"Father, please. What about you and mother? I remember the stories, how is this any different?"

"For one I had her father's blessings and for two, I had much to offer."

"None of that matters to me. I don't need flashy things as Francine does,"

"Then explain to me why your closet is fuller than hers, why it took you all day to decide on a dress when she and your mother for that matter had theirs picked out. Explain that to me, Priscilla. The second you move into his broken home, you will be pleading to come back and I will not allow it."

"You're wrong."

"I'm never wrong. I am your father and I forbid you to see this boy again." He signaled his guards over. "Lock her in her room."

"I'll scream," she threatened feeling their hands wrap around her arms.

"You will not." He compelled then sent her away. He then turned to Daniel. "Do not ever show your face here again." He compelled then had him be shown the door.

Stefan straightens out his jacket looking around then spotted Bonnie dancing with Gideon glad that she wasn't present for the awful conversation but knew he had to tell her soon.

Bonnie smiled watching his face as they danced and giggled some when he twirled her. They bow to each other when the dance is over and Gideon kisses her forehead multiple times before leading her over to Cecilia. She curtsies as Gideon steps by her side. "Mother, you remember Cecilia,"

"I do, how are you?"

"A little out of my element, I believe," they smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to come, everything is so grand and beautiful."

Bonnie opened her mouth to thank her but turned her head as her husband joined her side then turned her face before kissing her. "I need you." He whispered in her ear. "We must catch up later, please excuse us,"

Bonnie followed behind him and watched his face as he looked around before pushing into a wall activating a secret entryway. He backed her against the wall and she kept her eyes open even though she could barely see anything in the darkened room. She jumps feeling his lips on hers but settled and kisses him back then moans as his hand travels and squeezed her ass pulling her lower half in closer to him.

"What's wrong, Stefan?" She asks as his lips move to his neck.

He drinks from her neck ignoring her question.

"Stefan," she grabs his shoulders as his drinking continues. "Stefan, please," she attempts to push him off but he moves her hands, pinning them beside her face on the wall. "St—"

He pulls away moments later and watches her knees weaken as she slides down the wall slowly. His eyes close thinking back to what he just did and before he could help her, he's tackled and they slide down the stairs into a chamber. He looks up and sees Gideon on top of him hissing. "What have you done?" He yells in his face.

Stefan pushes him up having his back touch the ceiling then chest shortly meet the stone floor. "Mind your own, Gideon."

"She's my mother," he stands then charges knocking his father against a wall.

Stefan winched but kicked him knocking him down then grabbed him by the collar banging him repeatedly against the bars of a cell.

"Stefan, stop!" Bonnie yelled and cried.

He obeys and throws him down then kicks him.

"Stefan," Bonnie cries then rushes up to her son holding his head then tries to grab him but fails as Stefan lifts him up.

"You will respect me, Gideon. I am your father, everyone respects me." He punches him then throws him back down.

Bonnie cries and covers his body with hers hoping to stop her husband's attacks on him. She feels herself being lifted so she clings to her son's body then she's shortly dropped and grows horrified watching Gideon's head bounce on a stone before blood pours. Her breath eradicates and her nose twitches before turning to Stefan and uses her powers to throw him through the wall and into his father's office.

She cries lifting Gideon's head and places her hand on the cut before saying a healing spell. She cuts her wrist with a spell and feeds him but he pushes her away as he comes to.

"No, father, he took enough,"

"Drink, Gideon, please," she cries and he obeys to calm her worries.

"Mother, I couldn't defend you," his eyes water.

"You did, I promise you did. I swear," she kisses his head.

"I didn't," he notices her body shaking and moves his hands to the sides of her face hoping to calm her. "I'm sorry,"

"No, don't ever apologize. We're running away. Tonight. Pack your things."

"Okay,"

She nodded then calmed her breath watching his face heal slowly. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"More than anything and anyone."

"More than anything and anyone,"

She cried then hugged him and he held her until her tears stopped. "I must say goodbye to Cecilia,"

"Yes. Then meet me in the barn."

"Shall I turn you then?"

"No, I realize that my powers will be more of an asset. I'll teach you more and we both will become stronger."

"Yes, mother,"

"Go, hurry,"

"Wait, I must feed you blood,"

"I'm fine, I promise. Just go, remember-"

"The barn,"

She nodded then watched him hurry off. Bonnie rolled on her back feeling her whole body shake. She spoke a prayer then slowly got up and walked into her father in-law's office seeing her husband still passed out on the floor. She stepped over him and opened the door catching the worried expression of Audra.

"There you— What has happened to you?"

"Never mind it." She closed the door.

"But Mrs—"

"I said never mind it!" She yelled then walked towards her room.

"We found Philip," Bonnie halted, "he was drunk screaming at the townsfolk."

She turned. "Where is he now?"

"In his room."

"Thank you," she turned back around then headed for Philip's room instead of hers. She knocked before opening his door and frowned as his eyes rolled at her.

"It only took you two hours to come to see me. Were you waiting for the party to end?"

"Philip, I-"

"Forget it. You no longer care about me, mother, and I thought that since I was your first born that I would always have a place in your heart but that all went out the window when Gideon was born."

"That isn't true,"

"You probably love him more than you love father. I can never compete."

"It isn't a competition,"

"Then at least be fair! Where is my love, mother?! Where is it?! I could call out for help and you would still check on Gideon first before coming to me." He watched tears stream from her face. "You're only crying because it's true, not because you care."

"I'm- I love you, Philip, I promise I do, I swear it. Please forgive me, please," she got on her knees, "I love you so much, I'm so sorry." She broke down crying into her hands.

Philip sat up never seeing her like such before then felt terrible guilt. He rushed to her then held her close. "I'm sorry, mother, I didn't mean it, I know you love me, I swear I do."

"No, you're right, I'll be better. I will never leave you, I will never leave you,"

"I know, I never thought that." He held her closer to him. "I know, mother," he kissed the side of her face then squeezed her in comfort.

"Gideon," she called out to him in her head.

He stopped his packing then turned. "Mother? Where are you?"

"I'm in your head, Gideon using a spell."

"Where are you, I'll come for you,"

"I'm so sorry, Gideon."

"Mother, where are you?"

"We cannot leave. Philip needs me. I want to go but I can't. Please forgive me,"

"Mother I already said my goodbye,"

"I want to leave with you and be with you but I can't. Not tonight. I'll tell you everything later. Please don't leave, please don't. My heart won't be able to take it."

"Do you still love me more than anything and anyone?"

"That will never change. Not ever. But we must stay for each other and for our family. Your father's a monster, we learned that today so we cannot leave your siblings alone. We have to defend them just as we did each other."

"Okay, mother. When will I see you?"

"Tomorrow morning. Be in your room until I come."

"I will,"

"I must go,"

"Okay,"

"Mother, what happened to you?"

She blinked noticing that they were no longer in a hug and he was looking at her. "Nothing,"

"This isn't nothing, you're bleeding and scratched. Who did this to you? Was it father?" He stood.

"No, no, I swear," she held up her hands. "I have it handled just please don't leave me, okay?"

"Mother, I must-"

"Philip please no, please." She cried. "Please,"

"Okay, I won't leave you. I'll draw you a bath,"

She nods faintly watching him leave then rolls on her back feeling all her strength leave her slowly and painfully.

"Mother,"

Her blurry vision sharpens as he bends to lift her into the restroom. He undressed her then placed her in the tub then uses a washcloth to softly wash her face.

"I'll kill him."

"Philip please don't."

He remains silent not wanting to upset her even more but he meant what he said. He knows he's no match against his strength so he needs to plan out a night. A night when his father's asleep and his mother is not laying next to him. He'll stab him right in the heart, quick and easy and be on his way. He'll stage it to look as if an intruder had broken in then no one will suspect anyone in the house.

He washed his mother's hair then leaves her be as she dries herself off after promising to not leave the room. She dressed in her son's clothes and relaxes seeing him still in the room. She joins him in bed and moves her arm around him, facing him. He smooths her hair back until she's asleep and kisses her head before closing his eyes hoping for some rest as well.

* * *

Bonnie awakens and exhales still seeing her son. She smiles hearing his snores and slowly slips out of his hold. She's successful in finding a quill and paper and writes him a note.

 _My dearest Philip,_

 _Never had I wanted you or any of my children to see me as you did last night. Words cannot express my thanks and gratitude. Things happened last night that I promise I will tell you more about later. I will write again with more details of a meeting place but now I must check on your siblings and father. I love you._

 _Your Mother._

Bonnie placed it on the pillow she was laying on last night then hurried towards Gideon's room. She smiled as he sat up then rushed up to him holding him tightly.

"What happened last night after I left?"

"Audra saw me and told me that Philip was out drunk yelling at the townsfolk so I went to check on him. He's so broken and I'm at fault because he doesn't think I love him. I couldn't tell him that I love him then leave all in the same night."

"I understand. When will we go?"

"I have to think. I just need a few days to get back to health then I'll know. Please be patient with me."

"Of course,"

She smiled and kissed him between the eyes. "You remind me of when I first met your father."

"I don't want to ever be compared to him."

"During this time you would want to be. He was so kind and charming and loving. I would always feel like the luckiest girl on the planet because I had him. Now I know that I will forever be the luckiest mother because I have you." She strokes his cheek with her thumb.

He places his hand on top of hers and moves his head to kiss it. "I'm forever grateful for you, mother."

She kissed him then hugged him. "I'm meeting Philip later to talk. I haven't worked out most of the detail but would you like to join?"

"Yes. Wherever you go, I will."

"But you must stay away from your father. I must face now."

"No."

"Gideon, I must. I'll be perfectly fine. Go tell Cecilia that you're still here, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"No. I realize that I cannot love her. Not when I have you to protect. I cannot get distracted."

"I want you to fall in love and be happy and get married."

"I don't want all those things. I have you."

"Okay, Gideon. Just know that your mind is allowed to change. I will not love you any less if it does. Even if you start to love her more than me."

"That will never happen."

"But even if it does. You'll always be my boy." She places her hands on the sides of his face then meets their foreheads.

"Call for me as you did last night if you need me sooner than a letter could reach me."

"I promise I will."

Bonnie stood then walked out of his room calming her breaths. She hated that she was afraid so she focused her energy on the anger that was bottled up inside her then opened their door. Stefan turned then swallowed before getting on his knees. "My love, I'm—" he stopped as she closed the bathroom door. He stood and opened it watching her expect herself in the mirror. "My love—"

"Don't you dare call me that. You no longer love me, it is impossible for you to love me and do all the things you did last night. Impossible! I should never be put in a situation where I have to use my powers to harm you."

"That wasn't me last night, I was a different person-"

"You almost killed me, Stefan! You held my hands back, you watched me drop to the floor and you just stood there and did nothing to save me. I thought that would be the last thing that I saw, the man that I loved with everything I had doing nothing."

"I was going to if Gideon hadn't—"

"Don't say his name. Don't you dare say his name. You insist on respect but I can no longer do so. I can no longer be your wife."

"Wait, please, I- have mercy. Priscilla had told me that she was running away with Daniel to get married and I was angry and I took it out on you and our son and I was completely at fault. I was just very angry and I would never do that in my right mind. I'll apologize to him, I'll apologize to everyone, just please don't leave me. You're the only good that I have left in me. Once you're gone I'll be a monster,"

"You are a monster, Stefan."

"I'll be better, for you, I'll earn your love again, I'll do anything you ask of me. I'll obey your every command." He dropped on his knees and held her legs. "Let me prove myself to you before you go. I'll show you that I can be better."

"You have one week or else I'm never looking back."

"I swear to you I'll be better. I swear."

...

Priscilla wiped away her tears as her door opened and folded her arms seeing her father walk through then was surprised seeing her mother behind him. "Has father told you what he's done to me, mother? Ruin my chance of love and happiness by compelling him away."

"My princess, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you instead of reacting. I know that you're happy but maybe just wait a little longer because you barely know this boy. You're only nineteen, what's the rush?"

"I'm pregnant."

Bonnie's eyes widened and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Are you really?"

"Yes. I feel it. Did you feel it, mother? When you were carrying us?"

"I did,"

"Bonnie, may we please leave?"

She grabbed his hand and lead him out of her room. "Stefan," she watched him weakly sit on the floor and she joined him. "We will get through this."

"I have failed, Bonnie. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this was."

"I know,"

"I'm a horrible father. Maybe I should be the one to leave. You can take care of the children. Everyone is far better off without me."

Bonnie sighed. "She needs to marry him now, Stefan. It's the right thing to do."

"I know."

"We were young when we first married. Even younger than she or at least I was."

He looked up at her. "I bet you regret ever marrying me,"

"I do not."

He watched her eyes then moved his hand to the side of her face before leaning in but paused as she turned her head away.

"She no longer wants you, father."

Their heads turned to spot Gideon then Philip shortly joined his side.

"Leave her be."

"Gideon I want to apologize to you. I was out of line and I—"

"I don't need anything from you. Especially a weak apology. All I need is my mother safe and away from you."

He stood. "I will never leave your mother. My actions were horrible against both of you but I will make it right. You may never forgive me for this, I know that I will never be able to forgive myself but what I will do and hope you both can do is try to move on from it and I'll work on being the better man. For my wife and children."

"Let's go, mother," Philip spoke.

Stefan looked back watching her stand and frowned as they walked away together.

* * *

"Thank you, my boys. I very much needed to eat." She drank the last of her wine.

They took a short horseback ride to the far end of their garden where they set up a picnic so they could talk about last night and eat.

"Anything," Gideon kisses her forehead.

"You're going to stay with him, aren't you?" Philip spoke his mind.

"I don't know, honestly."

"But do you want to?"

"I told him that he has a week to prove to me that he's not the monster he's made himself out to be. And I hope that he does prove himself because I don't want to believe that I married the man I did last night. Then brought children into the world with him."

The brothers looked at each other then back at their mother. "I will never forgive him."

"I know," she breathed deeply. "I won't be able to either. I'm sorry, Gideon,"

"Don't apologize, mother. I just wish things were different,"

"Me too." She reaches out her arms touching the sides of both of her son's faces. "My strongholds. If you ever so choose to be, you both will make great husbands and fathers." She leaned in kissing their heads. "I must tell you. Your sister Priscilla is pregnant,"

"What?"

"With whose child?"

"I figure she and this guy Daniel were intimate sooner than any of us would like. That's why your father and I were outside her door. Now she must wed him and soon."

"Wow,"

Bonnie nodded. "I hope Francine is alright. I didn't get the chance to talk to her and she wasn't in the room this morning. Have any of you seen her?"

"No, I haven't,"

"This isn't good,"

"I'm sure she's fine, let's search for her," Philip suggested.

They stood and searched the outside first before heading back in. They went to the kitchen and asked the staff if they'd seen her and when they denied, they tried to not worry further. They searched the library and dining area.

"Mother, why don't you get into her mind to talk?"

She nodded then took a deep breath trying to rid her thoughts of everything that's going on and only focus on her daughter. "Francine? … Francine?"

"Mother, is that you?"

Bonnie exhaled deeply relieved to hear her voice. "Yes, my love. I'm- where are you?"

"I'm with father, where are you?"

"I'm in your head with a spell. I didn't see you last night and I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh,"

"Stay with your father, we'll talk later on,"

"Okay, mother,"

"She's with Stefan," the boys nodded. "The good thing is is that she didn't sound angry. I wonder if he'll tell her of his actions last night."

"Of course he won't. Francine is the only one on his side as of now. But I also have a feeling that she'll forgive him if he does."

"You mustn't blame her,"

"I will not."

Bonnie sighed. "I need to lie down."

"I'll join you," Gideon took her hand.

"Philip?"

"No, I need to talk to Priscilla."

"Okay,"

...

Stefan watched her head into the barn and he listened for other hearts and was relieved only hearing hers. She's been stuck around their son's and he hasn't had the chance to prove himself to her yet. He knew that even if he gained some of her love back more than likely she would be gone so he's going to spend as much time with her as she would allow. He heads towards the barn and knocks on the door gaining her attention. He smiled then shortly frowned as she looked away. He watched her hand lift to pet the horse's nose and watched her smile.

"I can teach you if you want," he watches her think. "It's good for you to know how," he sighed as she stayed quiet then walked up to her holding her face and dropped his hands when she turned her head away. "I miss you. I miss your love and the way we used to be,"

"It isn't my fault,"

"I know and I'm trying to make it right but I cannot do that if you won't even look at me for longer than a second."

She turned to him, "Because every time I look at you, I see you abusing our son. He did nothing but try to defend me and you could've killed him if he wasn't a vampire. Our son could be dead!"

"I wouldn't have done that if he wasn't a vampire,"

"You don't get it, do you? It's the fact that you did anything at all, to begin with. I don't care how angry or upset you were, that is never OK."

He closed his eyes. "I will be forever regretful of my actions." He opened them, "But there's nothing that I can do to reverse it. I would do it instantly if I could but since I cannot, I will do all in my power to make it up to him and to you." He touched the side of her face. "My love, please let me at least try. I don't want to be without you." He met their foreheads.

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay,"

He raises his head slightly and kisses her forehead. "I'll be relieved the day our lips can meet again."

She lifts her head looking into his eyes. He watched her wide eyes as he stroked her cheek with his thumb and moved his other hand around her waist.

"Mother,"

Stefan closes his eyes exhaling through his nose.

"Gideon,"

"May we talk, please,"

"Of course,"

His hands drop as she moves and stands there then grunts once they're out of the barn. He feels like breaking something but holds back and walks towards the door and opens his ears.

"What are you doing with him?"

"He was going to teach me how to ride,"

"I'll teach you,"

"Gideon,"

"Mother, you promised. And you love me more than anyone,"

"I know, Gideon," she hugged him then exhaled. "I told you I just need a few days to think of a plan."

"We don't need a plan, mother. Philip will understand," he watched her eyes then sighed at the uncertainty within them. "That man almost killed you, no one who would ever even think such a thing deserves your love let alone do it."

"I know. And I hate the way I feel because I- I still love him. And I'm sorry that this hurts you because it pains me to even say it aloud, but I do."

"I understand," she smiled some. "You lied. You don't love me more than father. You never could."

"Gideon,"

He looked past her, "Congratulations, father." Bonnie turned her head spotting him, "You win."

"Gide—" she sighed no longer seeing him in front of her.

She turned her head feeling her husband's hand on her shoulder. "I can talk to him if you want me to,"

"Do you believe he'll listen?"

"I'm not so sure, but I can try." He kissed her head then sped away.

Stefan knocked on his door then opened it seeing him packing his things.

"Came to gloat?"

"Gideon just stop for a second and listen to me."

"Why because you deserve respect?"

He sighed. "I am sorry, okay? I hate myself for what I did to you and I will forever feel that way. I was very angry and upset and I let the monster within me take over but it will never happen again. Not after your mother told me that she would leave me."

"Well, I guess she not only lied to you but to me,"

"Gideon, she's my wife, okay. The love that we share between each other is completely different from the love we share with our children. They're two different kinds of love and it is impossible for your mother to have the same love towards you as she does for me. Impossible. Let your mother be happy, don't force her to do something that she doesn't want to do."

"You mean like you have been?"

"I'm not forcing her to do anything. She has a choice to talk to me or to not talk to me and that's all I have right now. Nothing more. By the looks of it you're the one that's winning but let's not treat your mother as a trophy. She deserves more than that. So go on and leave and break her heart even more or stay had at least tolerate me."

Gideon exhaled watching his father walk out of his room then sat on his bed in thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know your thoughts on the whole Stefan and Gideon situation, how would you act if you were in Gideon's shoes?**


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan smiled walking alongside her on their horse Chariot. Even though she was perfectly fine on her own, she still wouldn't allow him to leave her side which he loved. It was a sign to him that maybe she wouldn't leave him after all.

"My love?" She looked down at him and he smiled. "I want to- may I join you, please?" She nodded and he hopped on behind her still giving her control. "Take us to the garden then keep on straight,"

"Where are we going?"

"I want to be alone with you. Just for an hour,"

She looked back at him in his eyes then forward again leading them out to the garden. Their ride was silent with only Stefan providing directions and she gasped lowly when they reached a pond with butterflies all around. He helped her off Chariot then tied their horse to a nearby tree. Bonnie watched as he did so and smiled as he turned to her seeing that he was nervous. She took hold of his hands and sat down on the grass and he followed.

"I'm afraid to ask you this question because the answer to it will, either way, change my life."

"Ask it,"

"Are you leaving me?"

She watched the terror in his eyes and her heart pained at the site. She's never seen him so undone before and she knows that he learned from his mistakes and that he's regretful of them. He is her husband and they vowed to stay with each other through all the good and bad. "I don't know yet,"

He sadly nodded. "Because of Gideon?"

"Yes,"

He smiled. "Our children. I hope they know how lucky they are to have you."

"Maybe not so much anymore,"

"You don't truly believe that?"

"I do."

He frowned watching her eyes and sighed. He reached out and hugged her tightly and he kissed her cheek as she hugged him back. "They're just spoiled. This all will pass and we'll all be a family again."

"Promise me,"

"I promise." He pulled away looking into her eyes. "May I—"

Bonnie leaned in meeting their lips, kissing him with every ounce of love that she held in. Her heart speeds as he kisses her back and she feels faint feeling his hands on her skin. He pulls away hearing her racing heart and lays her down. She takes his hand and places it over her heart and he smiles. "Whatever I decide, know that I love you."

He nods stopping a tear from leaning his eye. "I love you too."

She pulls on his neck bringing him down to meet their lips again and wraps her leg around his waist and his hands glide up her dress.

...

"Is father still upset with me?" Priscilla asked as she looked at herself dressed in white in the mirror. "Although he shouldn't act so proud considering what he did to Gideon."

Bonnie frowned. "Who told you?"

"Not you. I heard my brothers talking in the halls about it and I was very confused and stunned but they were glad to share the details." She watches her mother sigh.

"Do you hate him?"

"No. Quite frankly Gideon should have seen it coming, he knows father's a thousand times stronger than him."

"Priscilla,"

"I'm not saying it was right at all but. He would kill for you or die trying. Gideon, I mean."

"In a way, I find that unfortunate,"

"It's by your own doing."

"I know but I cannot help how I feel."

Priscilla held out her hands and smiled seeing her mother do so then they closed their eyes in an embrace.

"He's handling it a lot better than expected. Your father. Just give him time and once the baby is here he'll definitely come around if he hasn't prior. Are you really ready to marry Daniel?"

"I love him, mother. He's so excited about our baby he cried."

Bonnie pulled away and smiled. "You're always welcomed here, you know? Whatever it is you need we'll provide."

"And I am very grateful."

"How's your sister taking everything?"

She sighed. "It's weird because for so long we were always together and now… it is as if we're going through a breakup." Bonnie frowned. "But I'm sure all will be fine. Just as it will be with father. At least they have each other."

They shared a smile.

* * *

Philip narrowed his eyes watching his father smiling some as he pretends to read. He knows that he's not paying an ounce of attention to the words on the pages because his eyes aren't moving an inch and it wasn't exactly the type of book a person would be smiling about. It told him that things must be going rather well with his reconciliation with his mother and he wasn't quite sure how he should feel about it. He didn't exactly want his parents to separate but he knows that his brother will forever be crushed by that decision.

"Does Francine know what you did to her youngest brother?" He watched the smile slowly fade from his face and as it was doing such a smile formed on his face instead. "Priscilla's aware but what about your precious Francine?"

"I um, I haven't gotten around to telling her yet."

"Of course you haven't."

"Philip—"

"How do I look?"

Their eyes shifted over seeing Priscilla. Stefan stood and smiled as his eyes filled with tears. He opened his mouth ready to speak but couldn't formulate any words.

"Father, don't be a lush,"

He walked over to her and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she hugged him back.

Bonnie smiled at the two and walked up to them when his hand reached out and closed her eyes as he kissed her before hugging her.

Gideon stopped seeing his parents kiss causing Francine to narrow her eyes at him and stop walking herself. "What is it?"

"Father hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Francine!" Priscilla called over gaining their attention.

She smiled and walked over to her sister hugging her closely. "You look radiant,"

"As one should on their wedding day," she smiled. "Are we ready for the courts?"

"I think so,"

"Are you sure you both don't want an actual wedding and not just a quick one?"

"Yes, mother because the sooner we get married the sooner I can move in and we can all be a family."

"Um," all eyes turned towards Stefan, "I was thinking and if you both want to, Daniel can move in here,"

Priscilla smiled widely and jumped in his arms. "Thank you, father!" She kissed his cheeks repeatedly making him smile widely. "Can I get married now?"

"Of course," he took her hand and they all walked to the chariots.

* * *

Francine wanted to continue her conversation with Gideon but she knew that wherever it was, it was a bad thing and she wasn't sure if she would rather hear it from Gideon who was obviously mad or her father since it was possibly his doing.

She looked to her left feeling an arm move around her shoulders and smiled.

"My dearest sister, I want to formally introduce to you my husband Daniel Smithfield,"

"Nice to formally meet you,"

"I hope that since I'll be moving in we can get to know each other better."

"As do I," She smiled as he kissed the back of her hand.

Her eyes shifted seeing her father standing alone. "If you'll excuse me," she walked over to him and smiled as he did when their eyes met.

Stefan sat his drink down. "Are you happy for your sister?"

"Father, what happened between you and Gideon?" His face dropped. "Is it really that bad?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, father,"

"I'll- I'll meet you in your room tonight. We must focus on Priscilla now,"

She nodded then closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

Later in the day, Francine sat on her bed waiting for her father to arrive. She was twirling her thumbs feeling conflicted. She's not sure if she even wants to know what happened because she didn't want to look at her father any differently but at the same time she would always wonder. It's picking the lesser of two evils and she hates that she's in such a position.

Francine sits up hearing knocks on her door and invited her father inside. She watched him make his way over then squeezed his hands as he took them in his.

"My princess," he sighed. "I did something that I am not proud of. I was very angry because your sister and Daniel had confronted me of wanting to marry and I didn't like that because you both are my princesses and I couldn't bear the fact that one of you would leave me so soon. Especially since I haven't met Daniel formally. I—"

"So you took your anger out on Gideon?"

"Yes. I fed a little too much off of your mother and Gideon had tackled me to the ground and I—"

"I don't want to know the details." She stops him. "Is that why mother hasn't been sleeping in your room?"

"Yes. Though I'm hoping that I'll see her tonight. I love your mother and Gideon so much but in my anger, I let the demon inside me to control me. It will never happen again."

"I believe you."

He exhaled feeling lighter. "I love you."

"I love you too, father."

He kissed her forehead then hugged her. "If you ever have any questions you may come to me," he pulls away and moves his hands to her face as she nods. "I must go and try to convince your mother to sleep alongside me tonight,"

Francine smiled and nodded and he shortly made his way out of her room. Stefan opens his ears and follows the thumping of her heart and pauses when it leads him to their room. He closed his eyes and shakes his limbs then opens their door smiling when their eyes meet. "Please tell me I finally have the pleasure of sleeping with you by my side tonight." He walks up to her.

"You might,"

"I'll do anything," he moved his arms around her waist.

She held his face and kissed his nose before turning her back to him. "Help me with these ties,"

He smiled and moved his hands up her ribs then down them causing sparks to ignite within her. He undid the bow then gently pulled apart both sides of the dress to loosen the ties. He watches her step out of it and his fangs lengthen. She turns to him and takes off his jacket then the tie around his neck before working on the buttons of his white shirt. He moves his hands to her ass squeezing every few seconds before he had to move his hands away so the shirt could come off. He takes off his pants himself then lifts her legs around his waist, carrying her over to their bed.

* * *

He kisses her deeply, moving his hips within her then moves down to her neck kissing her there. He's starving and he would drink elsewhere but he promised his wife that her blood would be the only blood he consumes. He's not sure when she'll allow him again but he hopes it's soon. He moves upward, kissing underneath her chin before capturing her lips again. She moans his name and his pace quickens, shortly sending her over the edge as he empties out inside her for the third time that night.

He rolls to his back breathing deeply then chuckled as she straddled his lap and moved his hands to her hips. He got comfortable then shut his eyes at the pleasure she was providing him with. He bites his lower lip then opens his eyes seeing her head tilted back with her mouth softly agape. He stares at her and sits up to get a better view of her gorgeous face.

"My love," he whispers gaining her attention.

Their eyes lock and he moves his hands to her face in wonder. He moves in kissing her slowly and hugs her body closer to his.

* * *

He smiled seeing the sun rising then looks back at her seeing her smile as well. He kisses her once. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes,"

He smiles. "May I drink from you, please?"

She nods and he kisses her again before piercing her neck, drinking for five seconds then pulls away. He gives her his blood to heal and she accepts drinking from him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Please don't leave me. Please, please," he hugs her. "I've tried to talk to Gideon but he wants nothing to do with me and I've run out of ideas."

"You should just lock yourselves in his room and not leave until you can explain and he can explain. He's really hurt, Stefan because he looked up to you so much."

"I'll do whatever I can to have him love me again. I promise." She nods holding him closer. "We need to get some sleep before breakfast,"

She nods and moves to rest her head on his chest and he hugged her closing his eyes.

...

Stefan knocked on his door before opening it hearing Gideon growl as they locked eyes. "I have a guard outside. I told him to not let us out until we both give her permission."

"Father—"

"We need to talk, Gideon. If you need to hit me then hit me but I am not giving up on you." He moved his hands to his face. "You are my son. I fucked up royally and I am sorry for ever abusing you. You were defending your mother and I have such respect for that."

Gideon moved, pushing his hands away. "I can't look at you the same. All I see is the rage inside you. What if you get angry again, father? What if this happens again?"

"It will not,"

"How do you know this? You cannot foresee the future,"

"I know but after having everyone that I love hate me, feeling so depressed when your mother wouldn't spare me a glance. Feeling as if I got repeatedly punched in the stomach by the way yourself and Philip looked at me. I've learned from my mistake. I just want us to be a family again."

"I don't know if I want the same."

"And that's fair. But your mother wants it and since we both love her more than the world, we must try. I will stay out of your space if you want. But please stay."

Gideon looked out his window then sighed. "Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Priscilla smiled walking alongside her mother with their bellies slightly protruding. They would go on walks every day together and eat each other's cravings. Priscilla was happy to share these moments with someone who is close to her, someone that's been through this experience so she knows exactly who to turn to in times of need.

"Maybe we should invite your sister to walk with us tomorrow. I don't want her to feel neglected,"

"She has father,"

Bonnie chuckled. "You always say that,"

"Well, it's true. He feels bad for her, I believe,"

"He just doesn't want her to feel left out. Just as I do."

Priscilla sighed. "Did father cry when you told him about the baby?"

"Of course," they laughed.

"I'm beginning to see that Daniel is more like father than I figured."

"I feel that way about Stefan and my dad too sometimes. But in the end, I guess it makes sense."

"There they are,"

They turned spotting Stefan walking over to them. Bonnie closed her eyes as he kissed her then smiled as he kissed her stomach. His kissed his daughter's cheek next then her stomach.

"Is she going to be spoiled by her grandfather?"

"Of course."

"You think you're having a girl?" Bonnie smiled.

"I have a feeling," Priscilla smiled back.

They started walking again then sat down awhile once they were back inside.

...

Bonnie smiled being joined on the couch by Gideon. She moved to rest her head on his chest and snuggled into him as his arm moved around her. He kissed the top of her head. "Mother?"

"Yes, my love?" She yawned.

"Never mind. Get some rest,"

She closed her eyes and was shortly asleep. He looked up and saw his father walking towards them. "I should take her to bed," he reached for her.

"She's fine where she is." He moved both of his arms around her.

"Okay," he sat down. "I remember when you were first born. Your mother didn't want me to hold you. We knew that eventually we would have a child who is a hybrid and I held you and smelled your blood and when I told her that you were the one she got so protective of you. She told me that wherever you are she will be. I was afraid that I would become nonexistent to her."

"She's too kind and loving to ever forget anyone. You didn't know her at all."

Stefan sighs. "How are things with Cecilia?"

He scoffed. "You know that night mother told me that we would run away together and never look back? She told me that she loves me more than anything and anyone and told me to say my goodbye to Cecilia." Stefan narrowed his eyes. "So that's what I did. And as I was packing she calls out to me in my head and says that we have to stay because of Philip. If he wasn't drunk that night, we wouldn't be here. You would get the loneliness you deserve and I would be happy. I would be completely happy far away from here never having to look at your face again."

Stefan's eyes shifted down to his wife. "I see,"

Gideon smiles at the look on his father's face. The pain in his eyes, the brokenness. He chuckles as he stands and walks away then relaxed more on the couch.

* * *

Bonnie narrowed her eyes sitting astride his lap on their bed. He was avoiding her eyes and looked to be in deep thought. She took his hands and moved them to her stomach so he could feel their baby girl. "Stef," she held his face making him look at her. "What is it?"

"I was talking to Gideon today. He still hates me." She frowned. "Is there really nothing I can do?"

"Just continue to show him that you're not giving up. We'll all be a family again."

"Promise me,"

They smiled. "I promise." She moves in and met their lips.

"Were you really going to run away with Gideon?"

"I was. I was so scared,"

He closed his eyes meeting their foreheads. "I'm so sorry,"

She shook her head, "I forgive you." She kissed him several times. "I forgive you," she hugs him.

"I know that you wouldn't have wanted me to but I would've searched until I found you both. Nothing makes sense to me when I don't have you. Nothing." He kisses her and holds her as their lips move together.

"And if I were, to be honest, a part of me would want you to find us. Because I still love you."

He looks into her eyes and holds her face. "I will make everything better again, I swear."

"I know."

He exhaled then looked down. "What shall we name her?"

"Emilia Rebecca,"

Stefan smiled then kissed his wife.

...

Philip sighs watching his brother mumble to himself. He knows it's about their mother, despite everything, having a yet another child with their monster of a father all the while acting as if the whole incident didn't happen. If he didn't know better he would assume that their father had compelled her to forget that night so she would stay with him.

"Gideon," he calls out walking over to him.

He turns seeing his brother and stops his mumble. "Philip,"

"I just came to see how you are doing,"

"I hate him. I'm... jealous. He's smart. He knows exactly what to say and do to make her love him again in an instant. Even after watching the blood pour from my head she kisses him and gets impregnated by him."

"I know how tough this must be for you. But no matter what, mother is still—"

"The best woman to have ever roamed this earth." He finished. "You know that night mother and I were going to run away. I remember when I was younger she would always tell me that she was going to turn into a vampire and we would leave this place together. I had given up on believing that it would actually happen but then she promised me and I said my goodbye to Cecilia and packed my things. I was ready to leave, Philip."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because our mother is the best woman to have ever roamed this earth. You needed comfort and she told me that she couldn't leave you. And since father's a monster she couldn't leave our sisters behind either. I was very disappointed. But I understood."

Philip looks down. "I guess she does love me after all."

"Of course she does, Philip. She isn't a monster,"

He looks up at his brother then over, seeing someone making their way over to them from the corner of his eye. He smiles seeing Francine and hugs her as she's near them watches his brother do the same. "Sister, I feel as if it has been months since I've seen you."

"Father told me what happened and I wanted and needed some time to process. Gideon, I'm sorry but I cannot hate him."

"I know, I never wanted you to really hate him, I just wanted you to know the type of person he is."

"You mean the type of person he can be. He's not like that always,"

He sighed. "You'll never understand. You're too close to him."

"And you're too close to mother which is shocking because you still cannot understand why she loves him."

"You're right, and I'll never be able to understand why she loves that monster! You weren't there, you'll never be able to understand what he did to me, no matter who explains it. But she was there and she repays me by staying with him."

"Gideon, you act so entitled when the reality is that you're not."

"I saved him from killing her!"

"And you did that out of love not because you want something in return." She kept calm. "You claim to love mother but in truth, you just want to control her."

Her eyes widened feeling her body be lifted from the ground as her neck was squeezed. She kicked and was horrified by the red in his eyes. Philip tried to help his sister free by pulling his hand but he wasn't strong enough to move it even an inch. "Brother, please stop, you're killing her!" He yelled in his face then noticed how red his eyes were.

Francine dropped to the ground gasping for air and coughing and she cries thinking that she would be dead. She feels a gush of wind next to her before hearing her father's words and feeling his hands.

Stefan let tears slip from his eyes as he hugged her softly hearing every ounce of pain she was in. He laid her on her back.

"You saved me," she managed to say through her swollen throat.

"Shh, my love," he kisses her forehead then bites his wrist to feed her his blood.

She drinks then closes her eyes thankful that every breath she takes the pain fades. Stefan hugs her listening to her heart, feeling her heal.

"Now you know, father. You know exactly what it feels like."

His body shook and he slowly released his daughter from his hold. "You did this to prove a stupid point? Are you out of your mind?" He pushed him back. "You could've killed her, you fool!"

"You could've killed mother!"

"I was going to save her, Gideon! If you would've listened to me instead of shutting me out, you would know that. Right before you tackled me I was going to feed her my blood. That wouldn't have fixed anything, but unlike you, I was ready to save her. You. You just would've just kept going until she was dead. I saw it in your eyes."

"You know nothing about me,"

"Poor Gideon, always the helpless one but guess what not anymore. Wait until your mother hears what you did out of spite." He started back to check in his daughter thankful that Philip was with her.

"Let me guess have a baby with me?"

Stefan stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me clear, father."

He turned his body towards him and took big steps in his direction getting in his face. "You show her some respect. After everything she's done for you, Gideon, you insult her like a filthy pig." He pushes him down on the ground. "You apologize to her." He used his foot to tilt his head back so he could see Bonnie standing a few feet behind them.

"What's going on?" She wonders.

"Ask your son." He lets his foot go then walks back over to Francine and Philip.

"Gideon?" She frowned when he didn't speak or move and moved to kneel beside his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, mother. It seems as if I'm more of a monster than father."

She hugs him close. "I need to show you something. Possibly something I should've shown you years ago but now you may fully understand."

"What is it?"

"Your prophecy."

She leads him inside and they walk together in silence. He sighed building up the courage to tell her what he had done and though she said nothing in return, he knows that she's disappointed. He could hear it in her heartbeat.

"Mother—"

"This is it."

He looks forward and we suddenly flashed back to when he was six and here with his father before returning back to the present. He reads each glass one by one and sees death all around him. As if he would be the only one left alive.

"This was why I wanted to run away. I didn't want you to experience all of this death and loss, I wanted to shield you from it. But your father said that though you had rage within you, you would still be able to save us with it. A war is coming, Gideon, possibly soon and we need your help to kill them for us. We'll be outnumbered by the hundreds and only you can save us. I don't want you to feel pressured. I never did which was why I was afraid to show you sooner." She looked over at him.

"You must—"

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Never mind. I would just be like everyone else if I were to finish that sentence."

She stepped in front of him and moved her hands to the sides of his face, looking into his eyes. "Tell me what it is you seek,"

He looked back at her in thought. "I don't know, mother,"

"I think you seek love. When you were with Cecilia, you were always happy. I never seen you smile so much in a single day. Talk to her, Gideon. She will understand and I will be fine."

She sighed when he didn't respond then hugged him close. He held her tightly back. She gave him her wrist to drink from then they made their way back to the main wing of the castle. She drops him off at his room then makes way towards Francine and smiles sadly seeing her husband and daughter in a hug hearing her tears. Stefan looks up and extends his arm and she walks up to them and hugs her daughter from behind. "Are you alright, my angel?"

"I'm just so sad for Gideon."

She smiled and kissed her head.

"You should get some rest, my love, I'll check on you in a few hours,"

She nodded then closed her eyes as her father kissed her forehead followed by her mother then they shortly left. They held hands walking to their room then laid next to each other on their bed. Stefan moved his hand to her stomach then kissed her gently then closed his eyes.

"I showed Gideon his prophecy. He didn't have much to say about it."

"Hm,"

"Is this really all my fault, Stefan?"

He opened his eyes looking at her. "What do you mean?"

"I should've listened to you. I shouldn't have babied him as I did. I should've let you raise him as you wished."

Stefan shook his head holding her as tears fell from her eyes. "As I promised you before, everything will be fine."

She sighed. "I love you,"

"I love you too." He kisses her twice before hugging her close to his chest. "You are not at fault here. I promise."

She hugged him tightly and tried to believe his words but she couldn't. If she didn't force Gideon to be by her side always he would be more independent and with Cecilia. He wouldn't have interfered at the ball meaning that his relationship with Stefan would still be on good terms. He wouldn't be angry all the time and choke Francine in the courtyard. He would be just like his older brother but with powers. They're afraid to have any guests over because they are not sure how their children would behave and they didn't want to be embarrassed by the possible lack of respect from them- mainly towards Stefan. They hoped that their promises to each other will actually succeed. That one day they will all be together again.

...

Gideon sighed watching her bush the horses. She must hate him by now. He told her that he was leaving and never returning and didn't give her the chance to say anything back before he left. He ditched her so quickly because was finally able to be with his mother. She will never understand that no one does so he's not even sure if he should confront her or not but his mother was right. He was always happy when she was in his life so he must try.

"Cecilia," he gently calls gaining her attention then frowns as she looks away. "My love," he walks up to her. "I need to apologize to you,"

"It's too late, Gideon. Not only did you leave me in the middle of the ball after telling me you were going away forever and not even giving me the chance to mourn, but you also don't leave and it's taken you months to even say a single word to me. Do you know how horrible that feels? I thought– I thought you loved me but your actions prove otherwise."

"I wish I had handled things better but that night, terrible things had happened to myself and my mother by my father's doing and I wanted her to leave, I was going to leave with her but she needed her rest and my father apologized and she took him back. I was angry, so angry, I was angry at my parents and angry with myself. I couldn't confront you because I was still hoping that my mother would want us to leave and I couldn't return in your life again then leave all the same. So I stayed away and away and I miss you." He moved his hands to the sides of her face and smiled as her eyes closed. "I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?" Her eyes opened.

"I have a secret. Another factor of me not coming to you because I am terrified that you'll never want to see me again."

"What is it, Gideon?"

He kisses her gently and she kisses him back and feels herself floating. She missed him too and thought that she would never forgive him if he asked for it but after knowing more detail about that night she understands. In the end, he was just trying to protect her heart and she's grateful. Gideon pulled away from her lips and as her eyes opened, he saw them widen and she gasped looking down.

"I'm a warlock and vampire." She returned her eyes to him then held him tightly as he lowered them to the ground. "I will never hurt you in any way with my powers."

"How?"

"My parents- my mom a witch, my father a vampire. It's very rare that one is both at the same time but here I am."

"I don't know what to say,"

"All that I ask is that you please only keep this between you and I. No one else must know. I'm telling you because I love you and I want to be with you. I didn't want any secrets between us."

She smiles making him do so. "If we're revealing secrets then you must know that I love you."

"I love you too."

He holds her, kissing her deeply. She moans as his hands explore her body. "I want to make love to you." He tells her against her lips.

"I want the same."

He lifts her legs around his waist and speeds into his room. Her eyes are wide and she giggles in surprise. He smiles holding her face.

"Was that one of your spells?" She removes her dress.

He backs away to lock the door then undressed. "Vampire power, actually." He bends his knees kissing her chest then up to her neck feeling his veins appear at the smell of her. She grabs his face and stares at his face and fangs and swallows. "Are you...hungry?"

"I don't have to, I can ask my mother,"

"No it's- it's okay,"

He watches her eyes before returning to her neck. He heard her heart rapidly beating and he remembered his father telling him that it's better if they're calm. So he kisses her and reminds her that he will never hurt her calming her spirits then pierces his fangs into her. He moans at her taste then reluctantly pulls away not wanting to take too much. He breathes heavily then bites his wrists and feeds it to her after explaining its abilities. Gideon watches her face as she heals smiling at her amazement.

"You're amazing,"

"No, my love. You are."

She smiles and holds onto him as he gently pushes inside her.

* * *

Cecilia smiles watching Gideon sleep. She combs his hair back with her hands and kisses his nose continuing her ministrations. His eyes shortly open and they smile at one another and he holds her body closer to his as her leg lifts around his waist. "Are we going to get married?"

"Of course,"

She smiles and closes her eyes as he kisses her.

"I hate to leave but I must get back to my duties."

He nods and they sit up. He helps her with her dress and as she fixes her hair, he gets dressed then hugs her from behind. "Soon, my love, you will no longer work for us because you will be my wife."

"I'm not sure if my father will allow me to marry this young,"

"I understand. But maybe since I'm a Salvatore he'll allow it. If not, we will wait until you're twenty,"

She nodded and he took her hand leading them out of his room. They walk hand in hand back to the barn where he helps her with her duties.

...

"It seems as if another of our children will marry soon," Stefan informs his wife after wanting to talk to his son but hearing him and Cecilia engage in conversation about being wed.

"Who?"

"Gideon with Cecilia. I overheard them talking. You're smiling,"

"I am," she says behind her smile. "I just want my children happy, did he sound happy?"

"He did. Very much so."

She holds her heart then closes her eyes being kissed by her husband. "Did you see Francine?"

"I did. She was still asleep." Bonnie nods. "I worry for her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid she's holding back. She's the most forgiving and kind person but maybe she's scared now but is masking it."

"I'll talk to her."

He nods then kisses the top of her head. "I must talk to Philip as well,"

"All our children."

They exhale taking in the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie closes her eyes being massaged by her husband. She felt her knots loosen and her anxiety fade away. Stefan smiles watching her through her mirror. She was finishing up her hair when he decided to massage her shoulders and immediately she relaxed. He kisses her temple making her smile.

"How's your father?"

"Still ill," he sighs. "I swear he's only hanging on because he wants to witness the greatness of Gideon."

She chuckled. "Have you heard any word about a war?"

"Not a whisper. I'm afraid we may hear only when it's too late."

"Should we warn others? Surely we shouldn't let our people be blindsided,"

"But we're just as blindsided. If we give news about a possible war, they will panic and cause war within the village."

"Or they can train."

He sighs, "Bonnie, please. Gideon will save us. Along with the help of myself, we will be the first men out."

"Stefan, I said no."

"I must."

She crossed her arms then moved them to cover her face as she cried. He got on his knees beside her and held her close to his body.

"You hate me,"

"I do not." He kissed her head.

"You hate me, you want to run straight into your possible death."

"I am a leader, I must lead."

"But you're a father and a husband as well. We need you."

"I will not die. I promise." He moved his hands to hold her face so she could look into his eyes. "I promise."

She nodded and he met their lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too,"

Their heads turned hearing the cry of their Emilia. Stefan lifted her from her carriage and kissed her forehead softly calming her. He takes them over to the bed and listens to her heart loving the sound. Bonnie smiles watching the two then shortly joins as Stefan's kissing their girl's head. "You really did want another girl,"

"Of course. I have another angel."

"She looks exactly as you," She smiled as he does. "Is that what you wanted?"

"All I could hope for."

...

Priscilla finally felt as if she could breathe after putting her daughter down for a nap. She wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps by not having a maid raise her child, but she's starting to want otherwise due to her sleepless nights. Daniel would be out working all day only to return awfully tired and fall asleep immediately after bathing leaving her no time to take a break for herself.

"Father,"

"My princess," he held her face. "You look tired,"

"I need rest, father, I need help,"

"I'll send for Justine," he nodded towards his guard.

"Please,"

He frowned then carried her to the couch. "Daniel isn't helping?"

"He works long hours and is tired when he returns leaving me all by myself."

"I'll help you, my love. Just rest for now,"

"Thank you,"

He ran his hand down her hair listening to her heart steady and shortly she was asleep. He feels like he needs to address Daniel which he plans to do so later.

"My son,"

"Father," Gideon sat across from him. "I must ask you for a favor,"

"What is it?"

"A loan,"

"What for?"

"A ring. For Cecilia."

"Gideon,"

"I know that given our past the last thing I should do is ask you for a favor but since I am asking you, you must know how much she means to me. Please, father."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Pick one out and have the bill be sent to me."

"Yes, Sir,"

"How are—"

Gideon got up then left them alone.

Stefan watched him walk away then let out a breath. He was hoping he would stick around so they could talk about that past, but he isn't surprised at how quickly he left. He wants to keep his promise to his wife about them all being a happy family again but it's not looking possible at the moment since Gideon is putting in little effort to communicate. He needs to corner him or lock them in a room in order for them to have a decent conversation and that's not how he wants things to be. They will be on the front lines very soon and he knows it's stupid to go together if they hadn't made up yet.

He perks up, "Audra,"

"Yes, Sir Stefan?"

"Be my scribe for me please,"

She nodded then went to fetch her materials.

* * *

Cecilia smiled watching her ring glisten under the sun. It was more than she ever thought she would have but she's very happy. Her father approved of their engagement instantly and she was grateful because she could now support them like she's been hoping to do.

Gideon turned her head and kissed her several times before drinking from her neck. She drank his blood and kissed him again. "When will we tell your family?"

Their heads turned hearing his name being called out and he walked up to Audra taking the letter addressed to him and as she walked away, he opened it heading back to his fiancée. Cecilia watches him read and narrows his eyes as he chuckles. "What does it say?"

"My father is requesting a mandatory family dinner tonight. I think this will be the perfect time to announce our engagement."

Cecilia smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you more. I wish I could bless us with children,"

"You cannot? But your parents-"

"I'm not sure how they were able to… maybe it was a spell. I can ask my mother."

She nods then takes his hand so they could continue their walk.

* * *

Philip kissed his lips deeply feeling an amount of pleasure that he presumed not possible until this very moment. He was thankful for ever taking a ride into town because that's when he met Drake. Looking into his eyes he felt as believed he should feel once his eyes landed on a beautiful woman. His heart was pounding out of his chest and amongst the chatter that was all he could hear. He stilled feeling a hand on his shoulder and he turned facing those eyes again. He swallowed and watched his lips as he introduced himself. He shortly felt his mouth moving but his words were unheard by his own ears so he hopes he actually produced them. His horse neighed snapping him out of it and the noises from all around filled his ears instantly.

In the beginning, it was only a friendship. Neither was sure if the other felt the way they were feeling so they spoke no matter of it. They would be together every day, go fishing, sparing, riding, to keep their brains distracted from their feelings. That was until only moments ago when Bonnie greeted them in the hallway.

"Well don't you both make a wonderful couple. You make my boy very happy. It's nice to see you again Drake." She kisses his cheek.

Philip watched her walk away then turned to him. "I didn't- I'm sorry if-"

Drake held his face and met their lips and shortly Philip held his and kissed him deeply feeling an amount of pleasure that he never knew possible. His back shortly hit the wall as their lips continued moving and hearing chatter come their way, they pulled away. Philip glanced down and cursed before taking Drake's hand leading them into his room. He kept his face towards the door then sucked in a breath feeling his lover's hand cover such a vulnerable part of his body. He jumped as someone knocked and opened the door just enough to see the face of Audra. She handed him the letter and he took it thankful that she walked away as soon as she did. He closed and locked the door before opening the letter.

"Am I invited?" Drake asked as he read from behind him moving his hands along his chest.

"Drake, I–"

"Your mother already believes that we're together," he takes the letter from his hands and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"It's not my mother, it's my father. He's not always as you read in the paper." He explained.

Drake pushes the shirt down his arms and moved Philip's hands to attend his own buttons. "So we must hide?"

He sighed stopping midway. "I can't, Drake. We cannot be together."

"By whose authority?"

"I will ruin my family image. I love you but I cannot be who I am for the sake of my family."

"You love me?" He watched his eyes before kissing him again, moving them towards the bed.

* * *

Francine sighed laying on her back. Her friend chuckled and joined her side looking up at the ceiling painted with stars.

"I wish I had your father, he does literally anything for you."

She smiled. "I am lucky, I must admit."

"Is it because of his great generosity you're shielding yourself from men?"

"I'm not shielding myself," she said in disbelief.

"Francine Salvatore when have you ever accepted an invitation from a man for a little dance?"

She sighed. "I just don't want to have such the responsibility when it comes to being a girlfriend or wife. Not yet at least. I'm not even sure if I want to be a mother."

Anna's eyes widened, "Really?" Her friend nodded. "What will you do then?"

"Be a scholar maybe or a painter. Or a journalist."

"Reaching for the stars, aren't we?"

"My father always told me to dream big so why not? I'm young and got a lot of life to live,"

"What will you even teach or paint or write about?"

"I think it's finally time that I detach myself from this castle and live in a house of my own in the real world."

"Your father will not approve," she laughed. "He will tie you to this bed."

They laughed together and she stood to answer her knocking door. She smiled and greeted Audra before she was handed a note and thanked her before closing her door. Anna sat up watching her friend read then reached out her hand as she handed her the letter.

"Well, I think you should bring it up at this dinner and see the reactions." She gasped. "May I please be your guest? I need to know how this goes."

Francine rolled her eyes. "Fine. Only because you'll be my guardian during my time of self-exploration." She smiled.

"I truly am excited for you, I just hope that others will feel the same. Or even if it's only your mother, she can convince your father to let you go,"

Francine nodded knowing that if her mother was on board she could ask her to do exactly that.

...

Bonnie smiled as he kissed the side of her neck then turned to him, hugging him closely. "I'm excited about dinner, it was a wonderful idea to invite everyone to eat."

"I promised you that we will be a family again so even if I have to force it, I will fulfill my promise to you."

She smiled. "This is why I love you." She kissed him and moaned as his hands moved up her slip. "We have not enough time."

"Tonight then. I must try out a new trick."

She smiled. "Trick?"

"To pleasure you like never before."

"And how did you hear of this trick?"

"Books," he answers simply.

She smiles and bites her bottom lip. "I can't wait,"

They get dressed together and hold hands walking towards the dining room smiling at how beautiful everything looks. They thank the staff as they took their seats next to each other and shortly their children arrived along with guests. Bonnie looked over at her husband seeing his eyes narrowed then placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

He leaned in. "I just wanted it to be us."

"I understand but next time. It seems as if you weren't specific enough."

"I just hope enough food was prepared. I must warn the kitchen."

She nodded and watched him walk away before looking over the table. She wasn't surprised to see Priscilla and Daniel or Gideon and Cecilia but Philip with Drake and Francine with Anna had her a little stumbled. Though she knew of Philip and Drake's relationship, she didn't expect them to be together tonight. She smiles anyway at them all and stands having the table grow silent.

"Your father came up with the idea of having a family dinner and I for one am grateful. Though not all of you are my children, I'm glad that we can all be here together and enjoy this lovely evening." She turned seeing Stefan walk in.

"It seems as if Audra warned them about the possible the extra guests," he whispers in her ear.

She looked at him in wonder.

"What is it, father?"

"Never mind it, please enjoy the meal tonight and I hope for many more like it."

Their glasses clinked before all took a sip of champagne. The parents sat down then held hands as the first course was being served.

"I would like to make an announcement," Gideon stood to gain everyone's attention. "Cecilia and I are engaged to be married." He helped her stand from her seat and kissed her.

Various congratulations came from the table and Bonnie stood to hug them both then others shortly followed her action.

"And I would also like to thank father," the shock of his thanks had everyone halt their movements, "for supporting me."

Stefan smiled and the siblings made way so they could embrace each other in a hug. "You're welcome," he patted his back.

Bonnie held her heart never imagining she would see them like this again. She kissed her husband who she could tell was in a great mood and they all retook their seats.

They started talking about the wedding but made the note to discuss it more tomorrow so they could send everything to the planner. Bonnie was happy that they wanted a ceremony in the spring, she could picture just how beautiful everything would be.

As the main course came out Francine felt a nudge from her friend. Her nervous caused her body to shake some but as the servers left and everyone was still in a good mood, she knew that now was her chance. "I too have an announcement," she met eyes with her smiling father and smiled back. "I feel as though it's time for me to see the world for myself." She kept eye contact with him as his smile faded. "I want to enjoy my youth while I still have it and make a name for myself, I want to be known for my first name and not strictly for my last."

"So what do you suggest, my love?" Bonnie asks.

"I would like to get a place of my own in the village so I will still be close but away and do what my heart desires."

"And what is it that your heart desires?" Her sister asks.

"That's just it, Priscilla, my options are endless. I'm not a mother or claimed to anyone— not saying that any of you cannot fulfill your desires, but I have many passions that I would like to explore," she looked back at her father, "and I would be forever grateful if I had your support."

All eyes landed on Stefan knowing that it was his approval she was really out to seek. She frowned as he went back to eating not speaking a word. Tears welled in her eyes and she sadly sat down as one ran down her face.

"I support you, sister," Priscilla reach to top her hand.

She smiled behind her tears. "Thank you."

"As do I," Gideon added.

"And I," Philip hugged her.

"And I." Their eyes turned towards their mother. "No parent ever wants their child to leave, especially if they're the kindest, most special human being but it happens and when it does we will worry each and every day but in the end we know you will be fine."

"Thank you, mother."

She nodded. The table reminds silent hoping for Stefan to speak his approval even if it was reluctantly but he said not another word and avoided the eyes of his wife, children, and guests.

"I'm in love with your son." Drake stood.

"Drake, what are you—"

"I'm in love with your son, and your brother, and friend. And I don't want to be ashamed of it. And I don't want him to feel ashamed by it."

"Philip, is this true?"

"Yes, father," he slowly looked up at him expecting to witness first hand his rage but was confused when he noticed softness in his eyes.

"This is all a joke, right?"

"Gideon," Cecilia said from shock.

"You're not gay, you can't be. It's unnatural, against all we believe."

"I know but—"

"There's nothing more to it, Philip. Tell him, father."

All eyes once again shifted to Stefan. "I um. If this is truly how you feel, Philip then I cannot stop you."

"Bullshit!"

"Gideon enough." His mother warned.

"No. He cannot support Francine for wanting to grow up but supports a gay son? How backward are you, father. You can never do a single thing right."

"Who bought that ring on her finger?"

"You're right, one thing out of a million, congratulations, father, you finally got one thing right, how does it feel?"

"Gideon, stop." Francine stood.

"And there you go taking his side as always. He is the one person that doesn't support you and suddenly I'm the one that needs to be stopped?"

"I'm not saying so because of father I'm speaking for Philip's sake."

"He will burn in hell."

"Enough!" Stefan roared hitting the table with his hand, startling majority. "I wanted a simple family dinner and for some reason, we are unable to do that. Why must we argue each and every time we gather? Very few are allowed to visit because if we can't function as a family then there's no way we can function around other people and tonight proves that. Gideon, you and I are to blame most of all, but at least I'm trying to fix my mistakes."

"I have no mistakes to fix."

"Did you once apologize to your sister for what you did to her?"

"Of course I—" he stops realizing that he hasn't. "Francine,"

"It's okay,"

"It's not, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I hadn't- my anger,"

"I understand, truly, I do."

He slowly sits down avoiding all eyes just as his father had done previously.

"We will try this again tomorrow unless anyone else has an announcement to make?" He looked around and as everyone remained silent he stood to leave. Bonnie shortly followed then the others until it was just the silverware.

...

Bonnie washed him as he bathed knowing his brain was holding so much. "Does this mean you won't do your trick on me?" She asks to ease his thoughts.

He smiles and kisses her. "If I would've known how tonight would've gone, I would've never gathered everyone."

"I disagree. I'm glad that we know about our children's personal lives. Even if it did erupt, at least we're no longer in the dark."

"You knew about Philip, didn't you?"

"I did,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted him to tell you when he was ready. Quite frankly I didn't know how you would react to such news."

"I didn't know how to react. Gideon on the other hand,"

She sighed. "How unfortunate, but in a way I understand. They're brothers, they're supposed to bond over girls and talk about their wives to each other but that's now not possible. It may feel like he lost his brother."

"Hm,"

"May we talk about Francine?"

"No."

"Stefan, she was begging for you to say that you love her."

"What do you mean?"

"Your support equals your love. She's devastated."

"I don't want her to—"

"It's not all about you, Stefan. Your feelings don't trump over all."

"I know,"

"Then support her before you lose her. We all know that you love your girls with the entirety of your heart and you can still do that when they leave."

"I just want to protect her."

"I know, as do I, but we can't shield her from all the bad this world has to offer. As much as I want to, we cannot. You must apologize to her."

"I will. I just need a little more time,"

She nods and hugs his head.

* * *

Anna frowned at the look on her friend's face then hugged her. "He'll come around,"

"He wouldn't even look at me. I would've preferred him yell and tell me no, but he just sat there and did nothing."

"On the bright side, everyone else supports you. And your news wasn't the one to cause the uproar."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not. Did you know?"

"Not even in the slightest. Although now that I think about it, it makes sense. He was never into girls, would always find some excuse to not be with one."

"Sounds like someone I know," Anna teased making her friend roll her eyes. "Anyway, I should get going. I have a breakfast date with Alexander tomorrow."

"I thought you said you were done with him?"

"I was but I realized that I miss him too much. Am I crazy?"

"No, of course not." She forced a smile.

The friends hugged and as Anna left, Francine grabbed her quill to write a letter.

* * *

Drake caressed his face as they laid together in bed. "I'm sorry,"

"No, I'm glad you did it. I finally feel free."

"Even after everything with Gideon?"

"Although I expected that from my father, I'm not worried. I have hope that eventually we can move past this." He looked up and closed his eyes as their lips met.

* * *

Gideon watched her eyes after explaining to her the incident with Francine. He was afraid that he would lose her and looking into her eyes, he knows that she's disappointed. He closed his eyes ready for her to tell him that she no longer wants them to wed.

"We should head to bed,"

He opened his eyes, "You're not leaving me?"

"Gideon, I know who you are. You're the man that gets on his knees and helps me with my chores, no questions asked. You're the man that bought me a dress for the ball and loved me even when your mother was upset about it. You're not an angry person but though not fully, you are human and you make mistakes. I can tell you're upset by it which tells me that you have a heart. I love you, Gideon, and though I am disappointed in what you've done, I forgive you."

He exhaled and holds her tightly. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

She smiled and kissed him twice.


	9. Chapter 9

Francine smiled as her last piece of furniture was placed in her home. It was still unbelievable that she was here but she knew that it was something that was much needed and she couldn't wait to explore her life alone in the open.

"My princess,"

She stilled then turned coming faced with her father. "Papa,"

"I support you."

She smiled then rushed up to him to hug him tightly. "I'm sorry, my love." She just hugged him tighter. "I talked to Anna," he pulled away slightly, "she told me that you wanted to write or paint or teach," they smiled. "I don't know if you remember but when you were younger, you would always draw me something. Your mother would get jealous," they smiled, "but I kept every single last one." She watched him reach into his pocket and unfold the paper. "I want you to have this for when the times come that you want to give up, don't."

She smiled taking the picture from his hands and smiled seeing a drawing of the two of them holding hands. They both wore crowns and wide smiles and the sky was behind them with grass under their shoes. She held it up her heart before hugging her father again. "Will you visit often?"

"Of course I will. Even still whenever you need me, send for me and I'll drop everything to come to you, alright?" She nodded against his chest.

* * *

Cecilia spoke about her dream wedding, one that she never thought was possible to have but thanks to Gideon, it's now possible. He kisses her stopping her from rambling.

"My love, it's just for a day,"

She exhaled, "I know, I'm just so excited."

Bonnie smiled and decided that it was a great time for a break. She stood and walked back to her room to check on her youngest. She couldn't believe that she was four months old already, it seems as if yesterday she was giving birth to her. She smiled causing Emilia to smile back coo.

"Mother?"

"Come in,"

Gideon opened the door then sat next to her before turning his body more towards her. She could tell he was nervous about something and she wonders if it's the wedding but told herself not to speak until he does.

"Cecilia and I want children," he watched his mother's eyes widen some with shock. "How did you and father?"

"Well, your father was at first a human therefore when he was presented with the idea to become a vampire they took extra precautions to be sure he was able to produce children with his wife by saving his sperm,"

"So it's not possible?"

"No, there is a spell. I just- it's always better for the woman to say but since Cecilia is human, I'll teach it to you and hopefully, it will work."

"Thank you, mother. I just want to make her happy."

She smiled. "You and your father are just alike when it comes to the people you love."

"I feel as if you've told me that before," they smiled. "But as I get older, I see it clearly. I wonder if that is why we don't get along. We're too similar."

"Hm," she pondered. "Don't forget about dinner tonight,"

"We will be there. Even if it is yet another very silent table."

"I don't per se favor the silence but I think I'll take it over the arguing. Oh, and have you talked to your brother?"

He looked away. "No, not really."

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"Not right now, at least. The whole thing really bothers me and it's more frustrating that I'm the only one that thinks this is wrong."

"No one ever said it was right, Gideon, but he's our family and we stick up for our family and we support our family through everything." She moved her hand to his face watching him think.

Their heads turned seeing Stefan walk in and he paused at the threshold spotting the two before walking more in. "I went to see Francine. She seemed very happy." He removed his coat and laid it on the back of a chair. "How's the wedding planning going?"

"Let's just say my future wife has… expensive taste."

He chuckled. "I know the feeling."

"Hey!"

The men smiled and Stefan walked up to kiss her lips. Gideon watched as they looked at each other and saw the love radiating through their eyes. He stood slowly. "I should get back to Cecilia,"

"I want to warn you that Drake will be joining us tonight. I understand your feelings, Gideon, truly I do but he's your brother and he's my son so even if I have nothing but rage heating up inside of me at the sight of them together, I will hold it in because I love him."

"I won't say anything to him, I promise,"

"That's not what—" he sighed as he walked away.

Bonnie hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

"I'm trying, my love,"

"I know, I see it, and I'm thankful."

"Maybe instead of dinner, we do something more exciting to get us to talk."

"What do you suggest?"

He turned to face her. "A horse ride to the ocean, a picnic by the shore. Campfire perhaps,"

She smiled then hugged him. "What an excellent idea,"

"Will you help me writing letters to our children?"

"I think it will be better if we tell them in person. Go fetch Francine while I gather the others here."

He nodded then grabbed his coat.

Once everyone was gathered in the living room, Stefan joined his wife's side and moved his arm around her waist. "Your mother and I thought of an excellent idea instead of our usual dinner. Tonight we will have a picnic by the shore. We will take our horses and ride together, start the fire together and of course eat together. I think it would be great for us to bond and have a nice time as a family." He watched his children's faces. "We can even bring a carriage for the children, Priscilla if you and Daniel don't want to part from her." He offers a smile that slowly begins to fade.

"Wouldn't it be cold?" Gideon pointed out.

"That's the whole point of the fire. Also the sooner we leave to eat it won't be dark when we come back."

"It could be fun," Francine thought.

"I don't remember the last time I rode a horse," Priscilla ponders.

"You can be in the carriage. Please, my princesses,"

She exhaled. "Okay, father. We will go,"

He smiled then turned to his sons. "I think it sounds like a good idea. Who knows, maybe we'll bond,"

"Gideon?" Bonnie asked.

"I guess if everyone else is going,"

Stefan smiled. "We should head out in an hour if that's alright with everyone?" No one made any complaints. "Great." He took his wife's hand leading them to the kitchen.

"Father seemed… different." Francine pointed out.

"He really wants to mend us which is odd because I cannot remember when we broke apart," Priscilla added.

"It just started out between him and I but somehow our problems spread to us all," Gideon informed. "I first pulled Philip in and then unfortunately Francine."

"So that's why it is odd to me. I'm never included in the drama."

"Actually this whole thing is your fault."

"It is not."

"Yes. You and Daniel wanted to get married which angered father which caused him to abuse mother, then myself which caused me to include Philip then abuse Francine."

"No one asked you to try and save the day, Gideon. You were in such desperate need of mother's love when you already had it all that you foolishly tried to go against father. Everyone knows you cannot beat him in anything."

"Priscilla,"

"No, he's blaming me for wanting happiness when in reality he put this on himself."

"I wasn't trying to be a hero, I was saving our mother's life."

"Gideon, do you honestly believe that father would kill her? If you truly believe that he would then you don't know him at all."

"I know him better than any of you."

"Oh please. You're so angry at him about that one thing that you can't even give him credit for all he's done before and after. You're so blinded because you think you're better than everyone else."

"I am better than everyone else."

"Why because you have powers? So do I."

"You're not stronger than me, Priscilla. I'm going to save the town from getting slaughtered in war."

"Ha!"

"It's true. Mother told me."

"Am I the only one hearing this? Philip, are you hearing this?"

"He's not wrong, Priscilla. Mother told me a while ago. There's a war that's coming and Gideon will be able to save us."

"That is if I choose to do so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds, Philip. What makes any of you so deserving to live?"

"Gideon you're not serious," Francine questioned shocked.

"Indeed I am. Who's to say I won't just save my wife and mother?"

"If Cecilia or mother for that matter was here to hear you say that, they wouldn't want to go anywhere with you."

"Well it's a good thing they're not then, isn't it?" He smiles then stood walking away.

"He's too busy calling father a monster that he hasn't had time to look in a mirror."

"We have to tell father, mustn't we?"

"I don't think he means it." Philip tries to calm them. "He won't just leave us to die."

"Are you sure?"

He looked at his sisters and tried to tell them that he was positive but was unable to. Francine stood, "I'm telling father,"

"No, it'll only make matters worse, just trust me. Even if he chooses to not save us, father will."

"He will be too busy fighting in this war, will he not? How is he going to save us?"

"I will save us," Priscilla answered gaining the attention of her siblings. "I believe it's time that I work more on my witchcraft. I won't let anything bad happen to us when the time comes. I promise."

"We mustn't forget Emilia,"

"Indeed. Neither my family. I will protect us all."

Francine hugged her sister tightly then Philip joined in rubbing her back.

...

Stefan frowned falling behind watching his children ride. Gideon and Cecilia were isolated from the others who were smiling and laughing. He looks over at his wife who looks just as confused as he does. He sighs but puts on a smile once they reach their destination. Everyone tied their horses up before gathering in an awkward circle.

"The day is beautiful," Priscilla breaths in making her father smile.

"We should get the fire going. Philip will you—"

"I'll help you, father."

Eyes were wide as Gideon volunteered but Stefan smiled gathering the wood. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the whispering between the rest of her children then decided to walk over to them to see if she could figure out what was going on. "My loves,"

They slowly broke away. "Mother,"

"Is everything alright?"

They exchanged looks talking with their eyes until Philip stepped up. "Mother, may we talk?"

She swallowed knowing that it was going to be bad. "Of course,"

Philip walked them a few meters from everyone and moved them closer to the ocean hoping that it would make it harder for possible listening ears to hear. "When you and father left after telling us about this outing, Priscilla and Gideon got into a little argument and he told us of his prophecy and how he has the ability to save us."

"Alright," she wasn't seeing the issue.

"But then," he exhaled, "he tells us that he may not want to save us. Only you and Cecilia he will save."

"What?"

"He was angry so I don't think he means it but my sisters are scared and quite frankly I am as well about this. Priscilla said she will practice her magic more just in case Gideon actually leaves us behind so we're finding comfort in that."

She sighed and placed her hands on the side of his face. "I will not let that happen. We all will be safe, I promise."

"You mustn't tell father."

"I know." She sighed in thought. "I'll just tell him about the prophecy and hopefully he'll ask no further questions."

He nodded and they made their way back to their family. Stefan locked eyes with his wife and she forced a smile before walking up to him and kissed him. "What's wrong?" He asked in her ear.

"We'll talk later, it's nothing of urgency."

He nodded then kissed her twice. "Everyone please gather around," he waited until his children and their significant others were close. "I can sense that something is stirring but even so you all came together if it was for my sake or your mother's, we're thankful. Now, who's ready to eat?"

Francine raised her hand having some laugh. Stefan walked up to her and kissed her head before fetching their meal.

...

Bonnie hugged him then smiled as his lips kissed along her neck. She jumped in his arms and he carried her over to their bed. He drank from her, then met their lips sharing her blood with her.

"Our children," he breathed deeply then kisses her, "What's the issue?"

"Gideon made them aware of the war and they're a little frightened."

"That doesn't explain the isolation,"

"My best guess is that they're just discussing it. Gideon obviously isn't afraid so they're bonding more over their fright."

He watched her eyes. "You're not telling me the truth,"

She sighed. "I am more than I'm not."

"Why not fully?"

"Because you'll get angry and I don't want you to be angry because you've been so happy lately and working on building our family back."

"What has Gideon done?"

"Nothing, he hasn't done anything."

"Well, what more did he say?"

"You're getting angry,"

"Because you're lying to me."

She held his face. "Promise me you will not leave my side."

"I promise."

"Gideon threatened that instead of saving us all, he'll only save myself and Cecilia."

"Why would he ever say such a thing?"

"He and Priscilla got into an argument. He was only talking out of anger and wanted to scare them and he succeeded. You saw how he wanted to help you, he didn't mean it." She watched his jaw clench. "Stefan," she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him and moved her body up so his head was rested on her heart hearing him lowly growl.

He closed his eyes focusing on her soothing heart.

* * *

Bonnie held his hand tightly as they took a walk. He was silent all night and morning so she knew how angry he was. She didn't want him to run off on her so she took hold of his hand and squeezed knowing that it doesn't have the ability to stop him but it made her feel better.

She put on a smile seeing Gideon and Cecilia eating breakfast together. "Good morning,"

"Good morning, Cecilia, Gideon," Bonnie greeted back then sat down across from them, taking Stefan with her. She wrapped her arm around his. "Have you two been up long?"

"Not really,"

Bonnie relaxed hearing cooing from their Emilia knowing that Stefan would be more at ease and even she saw a smile appear in his face, she let go of his arm so he could hold their youngest. He smiled kissing her cheeks then held her close to his chest relaxing at her warmth.

"Is Emilia a witch?" Gideon asked.

"She is," he rubbed their heads together.

"Mother, I was thinking and why is it that we've never met your parents?"

"My father is a blacksmith and all he does is work. We offered to help them but my father's pride is too big. Though now that you mention it, I think a visit is well overdue."

"It seems like yesterday we made some progress in how we act so we should invite them over."

"My parents would prefer the other way round,"

"Our family is much too big,"

"Not if only our sons and daughters come. I mean no offense Cecilia, they will be at the wedding and you and everyone else can meet them then."

"Of course,"

Bonnie smiled then stood. Stefan shortly followed her back to their bedroom and sat on the end of their bed watching her write her parents. He glanced down noticing their little one asleep then stood to place her in her carriage before walking over to his wife as she sealed the letter. Bonnie stood ready to find Audra so she could send the letter off but stopped seeing the look on her husband's eyes. "I need to send this letter off," she giggled as he wrapped her in his arms. "Stefan," she warned as he kissed along her neck.

"You undress, I'll send the letter off," he kissed her then slowly moved away.

He opened his ears hoping to hear her talking but overheard Priscilla and Philip engaging instead.

"Have you been practicing your spells?"

"Every hour. Watch this,"

"That's amazing. I hate that I cannot help."

"What are you talking about, you're our oldest brother, I cannot imagine trying to keep us all sane as you are. I remember mother saying that you have the power of leadership and at first I didn't understand what that meant but as I grew older- mother has never been more correct."

Stefan smiles then continues his task in finding Audra or really anyone for that matter. He has a wife that he needs to get back to.

"Benjamin," he catches his attention then hands him the letter before heading back to his room.

He smiles seeing her lying in bed then locks the door before removing his clothes as he inches toward her. He quickly pulled the sheets back that was shielding her body from him causing her to gasp then laugh as he climbs up her body. Stefan met their lips roughly, kissing her deeply and moaned as her fingers raced through his hair.

"Why does it feel like an eternity since we've made love?" He enters her then kisses her.

"Our uncivilized children are a great distraction from pleasure."

He chuckles then turns them over so she's astride his lap. He sits up kissing her chin then holds her face as her eyes closed focusing on the pleasure she feels within her. He smiles as she bites her bottom lip as her eyes open meeting his. His hands run up her back and he extends his neck so their lips could meet softly. "I don't tell you enough how much I'm in love with you."

"Very true," they chuckled. "But you show it and that's all that really matters."

He shifts moving her to her back and bites into her neck.

...

Stefan looked at his children as they were riding in the carriage on way to Bonnie's childhood home. He could tell that the tension was still thick between them but hoped that seeing new faces and hearing new stories will ease them up a bit.

"Everyone please be on your manners for your mother's sake."

"Yes, father,"

He stepped out once the door opened then helped his wife and daughters out before heading to the door. It opened before they had the chance to knock and their wide smiles caused them all to reciprocate.

"Look at all of our grandbabies, Rudy,"

"Hardly babies, my Abby. Please come in," they stepped aside.

Bonnie walked in instantly feeling nostalgic and regrets that she didn't visit often. She's glad that she here now though and that her children are aware so they can visit as well with or without them.

"So this is Philip and Priscilla, Francine, Gideon and Emilia."

Abby and Rudy gave each a long hug before hugging Stefan. Bonnie handed Emilia off to her mother then removed her coat hanging it on the rack. She turned feeling a hand on her lower back and smiled coming faced with her husband who kissed her twice with his hands on her hips. "Perhaps," he moves his mouth to her ear and squeezed her body close to his, "We should let our children visit more often."

Bonnie looks in their direction seeing them all huddled in conversation. "Perhaps we shall,"

He moved his face back to look at her again then met their lips kissing her deeply. She moans kissing him back and forces herself away remembering that they're in her parents home. "Stef,"

He kisses her cheeks gently then lips once more. "I love you. I want you."

"I love you too,"

"Do you want me?"

"I'll have you tonight."

"All night?" He moves his hands down her back until his hands curve then squeezed her.

"Of course," she smiled and he did as well.

He took her hand and they joined the rest of their family in the living room.

* * *

Priscilla climbed in bed and let out a deep breath and relaxed feeling her husband's hand smooth back her hair. "How was it?"

"Better than what I imagined. We heard lots of stories about mother which was nice."

"Hm,"

"They're coming to Gideon and Cecilia's wedding so you'll meet them then."

"You're still going to that after all he said?"

"I must. He's my brother and maybe he's changed."

"But what if not?"

"I've been practicing a lot more on my magic and my grandmother is a witch as well so I can go to her for help."

He sighed. "I just- I want you safe, and our daughter."

"We will be, I promise." She kissed him.

He watches her eyes before kissing her back and as she moaned, he moved on top of her.

* * *

"Thanks for staying a little with me, Philip."

"Of course, sister. How are you adjusting to living by yourself?"

"Well honestly after Gideon's threat, I've been quite scared that he'll burn this down or something."

"Don't be, sister. He's not one to initiate violence. The only reason why he made the threat in the first place was that Priscilla made him angry."

"Yes, I guess that does make me feel a little better."

"Here, I'll sleep over tonight with you,"

She smiled. "What about Drake?"

"After Gideon's threat, he thought it's best that he stay away from the castle for a while."

"I'm so sick of Gideon controlling things. This isn't fair nor right. Why couldn't you be the hybrid instead?"

"Something I ask myself very often."

She placed her hand on his shoulder before showing him into the spare bedroom.

* * *

"What's got you so anxious?" Cecilia moved her arms around him hoping to calm him.

"I- I don't know. I just don't feel right."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I- I don't know."

She frowned moving her hands to his face then kissed him several times. He lifted her in his arms then laid her on their bed and bit the side of her neck.

"Not too much, the baby needs some as well."

He smiled then licked her wounds before feeding her his blood. "I'm hopeful for a son."

"As am I."

"I'd be the first of my siblings to have a son. The first nephew to my parents. He will be treated like royalty."

"He is royalty already." She kissed him. "Do you think your mother will be mad that you learned the spell before she could teach you?"

"She will never know just as long as we get married this month. I just couldn't wait."

"Me either. I've always wanted to be a mother."

"You'll be a fantastic mother." He kissed her twice then laid beside her, holding her in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

He smiled looking into her eyes as they danced to a slow tune. He never really pictured himself in this moment, watching others, sure, but not so much himself. He's officially a married man and the thought of it frights him a little but he knows he made the right choice in Cecilia. She was all he could want in a woman; kind, caring, and understanding. He just can't help but sense that she will get too comfortable in their rich lifestyle. He needs a way to make money on his own so he must be employed somewhere, the last thing he wants to do is ask his father for another loan so maybe there's a job around the castle that he could do. He sighs inwardly at the thought and a part of him wishes that this war will hurry so he could take his father's seat and won't have to worry about anything.

He relaxes looking into her emerald eyes and smiles noticing that one was forming on her face as well. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled her in closer to his chest and they swayed until the song was over. They pulled away once the song ended and he kissed her forehead as her arms stretched to reach the sides of his face. Just the feeling of her touch makes every bad thing disappear and he's grateful that he will have her forever.

"May I dance with my wife?"

Gideon is sucked out of their world and kisses his mother on her cheek before leaving her to dance with his father. He swears he did it on purpose. To make him jealous, to anger him on his wedding day. He watches them smile and laugh, and he kisses her deeply making him growl.

Priscilla looked over after being nudged by her sister, "Look at how Gideon's watching mother and father."

Her eyes lifted then were shortly landed on her youngest brother. His eyebrows furrowed, his hands in fists, his breathing heavy. "What is his issue? I swear he secretly wants to bed mother."

Francine choked some on her drink. "Priscilla!" She proclaimed in a whisper.

"I'm serious, did you see the way he was looking at her when they were dancing earlier? He's grossly madly in deep love with mother."

She wanted to tell her otherwise but the more she thought about it the more sense it made. He's always been angry and jealous of their father so maybe that's the reason why. He may have her love but their father had her heart.

"Excuse me, ma'am," she looked up and her mouth suddenly went dry staring into ocean blue eyes. "May I claim you for the next dance?"

She wanted to talk, tried her hardest but nothing formed that is until her sister nudged her having her words spill out. "Of course,"

He smiles then holds out his hand for her to take and she does so. Her heart races as they walk to stand to get in formation for the next dance. She swallows and moves only her eyes to look over at him. His face is forward and stays that way until the song ends. He looks over and smiles seeing her eyes quickly leave him then steps in front of her and bows. She curtsies then takes his hand walking onto the dance floor.

"I'm Ross,"

"Francine,"

"I know," he twirls her making her head spin even more than it already was.

"And how do you know Sir Ross?"

"You're a Salvatore. Your family is highly favored where I'm from."

"And where are you from?"

"Pingleton. I'm actually a prince. The son of Christopher and Rachel."

"Ah, something we have in common sort of,"

They smile. "I can feel your father's eyes burning a hole through my back."

She laughs then looks over seeing his feeling was true. "Yeah, this may not have been the best time for us to meet."

"Why is that?"

"Because I recently decided to live on my own. To focus more on my career."

"Wow. I'm sure that's unheard of. I mean especially for you to be a princess."

She nodded. "Though I'm grateful for my last name, that's not only what I want to be known for. When I'm introduced to someone I want it to go something in the range of 'This is Francine she is a wonderful painter from Mystic Falls and is also one of the daughters of Stefan and Bonnie Salvatore." She watches him smile and his head shakes. "What?"

"I'm fascinated by you."

Her eyes widen looking into his and her heart pounds a mile a minute as he leans in. Was this it? The moment she will receive her first kiss? Her eyes closed in need but before their lips could meet, she heard her father's voice fill the room as he talked through a microphone.

"I would like to make a toast to my youngest son and his beautiful wife Cecilia."

Her eyes opened as his was and she smiled as his hand reaches to be placed on the right side of her face where his thumb caressed before standing beside her. His arm wrapped around her back pressing her against his side and she was sure that everyone around could hear her heart pounding.

"I remember the day Gideon first laid eyes on Cecilia. I was teaching him how to ride and care for our horses and then she walked in and as I told my wife, later on, the look in his eyes was one that I haven't got to witness. I knew from then that she will be the woman he weds and getting to know her throughout the months, I couldn't be happier with his choice. So I would like us all to raise our glasses and toast these two."

Those who didn't have glasses grabbed one from one of the platters that servers carried out and raised their glasses in toast.

* * *

Philip and Drake held hands swaying to the music outside of the building. He didn't want to ruin his brother's wedding day by showing up with Drake but he wanted to celebrate with his lover so he sent for him. He hated that they had to hide from the rest of the world but he hoped that one day things would be different. Until then, he didn't really mind dancing away from everyone especially since he wasn't the best dancer.

...

"When will I be able to see you again?"

"I'm not sure, you don't live very close."

"It's just a boat ride across the lake,"

Francine smiles then rids it. "Well, I think if you really want to see me, you'll make the effort,"

He watches her eyes. "I really like you and I would like to kiss you."

Her breathing slowed. "I would like the same."

"But I want it to be more private. So I'll visit you tomorrow and we can ride and shop then have a nice dinner together."

"That sounds amazing but we're somewhat forced into having family dinners,"

"Lunch then." He raises her hand and kisses the back of it.

Francine covered her heart watching him leave then went to take a walk around the property and paused seeing her brother and Drake kissing. The way they're holding each other's faces, how there's little space between them told her that her brother has found love. She hopes that one day she could be that way with Ross. She smiled as they were now gazing into each other's eyes and just as she could with her parents, she felt their love warm her bones. She moved quietly away and headed back inside joining her sister and brother-in-law at a table.

"How was the dance?" Priscilla teased.

"Unlike any other, I'm glad to announce. He's visiting me tomorrow morning."

"It looks like my sister will be next to wed and a prince for that matter."

"Don't say it so loud or father will hear you."

"So you see yourself marrying him?"

"I don't know. A minute ago I didn't care enough to marry but then he came along and said he was fascinated by me and I just never felt my heart pound so rapidly."

Priscilla smiled. "I'm happy for you, sister."

She leaned in to hug her then they shortly made their way out.

...

Stefan drinks from her as she comes then licks her wounds. Bonnie drinks his blood then meets their lips rolling on her side forcing him to do the same. He rolled again causing her to straddle him as their kisses continued. "I love you."

"I love you too." She bit her bottom lip then kissed him several times. "Your speech was beautiful."

"It was the truth." He raised his neck to kiss her. "I want more of you."

"Say please," she smiled

"Please," he kissed her, "pretty, pretty please,"

She smiled then kissed him deeply.

* * *

Francine narrowed her eyes hearing someone knocking on her door but went to open it and sighed at the face.

"I am just able to talk to you after reading your letter," he stepped in.

"I was hoping that you would read it then let it be."

"I don't want to be with Anna, I tried after she asked me to dinner but all I could think about was you. Our conversations, your laugh, and smile. Your gorgeous, gorgeous face. My love, I want to be with you." He held her face and met their foreheads. "May I kiss you?"

"I'm sorry but this cannot be." She backed away. "I can't do this to my friend and I- I met someone else."

Alexander sighed then walked towards the door. "I wish you happiness,"

"And I with you,"

"Impossible if I am unable to be with you."

She sucked in a breath as he walked back over to her and closed her eyes as he held her face in his hands. "Whoever he may be, I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you. Never claiming you will forever be my biggest regret." He placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Francine sat on her bed breathing deeply then turned to cry into her pillow.

* * *

Stefan smiled looking into her eyes. Just one glance and he could tell that she was tired but was staying awake because she didn't want to look away as does he. He kisses her twice then moves his hand to the side of her face. "You looked beautiful last night. As you do always,"

"Thank you. That was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?"

"Indeed. Everyone seemed to have a great time."

"Did you spot Ross and Francine?"

"Of course and I don't like it. I'm just glad he's not from around here so hopefully, he'll stay away."

"You still have Emilia,"

"Which was exactly why I wanted another. Our children are growing up too fast. Getting married, having children of their own. I knew how it would be but actually living it, I want it to stop."

Bonnie smiled sadly then kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I didn't see Philip much though,"

"Well after everything with him and Drake, I'm sure he didn't want to stick around too long."

Bonnie sighed. "I wish things were different."

"Which things? Our son being gay or Gideon?"

"Both. Although I am glad that Philip is happy, it's just that he'll never be able to be happy publicly. That's no life to live."

"I can compel him."

"How so?"

"Make him sprout an attraction for women and not for men."

"I don't know, Stefan. It wouldn't feel right,"

"Think about it." He kissed her forehead. "I'm taking the children to see my father. He's been asking for them and I hoped that by now we would be that happy family I promised you."

"We will get there."

"Are you coming?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

Bonnie nodded then got up from bed joining him in their bathroom.

...

Francine waited by her door for Ross. He told her that he would see her and take her out and she hoped that he meant it. She couldn't stop her mind from thinking of Alexander and their talk last night. How he admitted that letting her go was one of his greatest regrets and at that moment she knew that he did truly love her, but she couldn't betray her friend, not any more than she already has.

Their relationship started out as any other would. He was courting Anna and they were introduced. She wanted to make sure that he was a great guy for her friend and wanted to know more about him and his personality. When they would all go out together, more often would Anna fade into the background and it would just be them engaging in conversation. She was sad when Anna told her that they had parted ways because she enjoyed his company then shortly after she received a letter from him. He asked her out to talk and she assumed that he wanted to know of ways to win Anna back but as their conversation went on, her friend's name never was spoken. He kissed the back of her hand looking into her eyes and her insides shook because she felt something.

A few days after, another letter came for her asking to meet, then another and another and meeting by meeting she felt herself falling in love until Anna wanted him back. She felt that she was almost ready to tell her friend what was happening between herself and Alexander, but knew that it could never be. She felt terrible guilt for ever falling for her friend's ex-lover and wrote him a letter breaking things off between them. She expected him to be upset but never thought that he would tell her how he felt as they were face to face.

She gasped hearing knocks on her door then opened it with a smile, stopping it from fading seeing the person behind it. "Father," she stepped aside welcoming him in.

"My princess," he closed her door. "As you know my father is ill and it seems to be getting worse than the other way 'round."

"I'm sorry, father," she hugged him.

"Will you visit him with me?"

She pulled away some. "Right now?" He nodded. "Oh, I—" knocking stopped her from finishing her sentence and she walked over to it and opened it smiling seeing Ross with a rose in his hand.

"Sir Salvatore," he bowed. "I was just about to take your daughter out."

"I see."

"I will go with you later, or tomorrow," she offered.

Stefan nodded then walked out of her home leaving the two be. He rode away immediately before he was tempted to protest their date because he wants his daughter happy. He wants all his children happy but wants them to also love and value him as well. He rides faster until he reaches the castle and looks for Priscilla. He knocks on her door several times and when he gets no answer, he slowly opens the door and sees her asleep holding her daughter. He smiles and walks in to kiss their heads before letting them be at peace. He searches for his sons next and finds Philip in the hallway. He smiles and moves them to the side.

"As you know my father is ill and I wanted to know if you would accompany me to visiting him."

"Oh, if- alright,"

"You're hesitant,"

"It's just that mother told us to be careful around him so I didn't really have a relationship with him. I highly doubt he would like to see me."

"Of course he would. My father, he was excited, to say the least about Gideon being a hybrid. He wanted his power and went as far as taking some of his blood wanting to inject others with it hoping to make them into hybrids as well. Luckily with the help of your mother, I stopped him before it happened at all and ever since then she didn't trust him. She's my wife so I stayed away and kept you all away from my father. Though at times I do regret my decision because though he has many flaws, he is still your grandfather."

Philip placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "I'll go with you, father,"

"Thank you, my son. I'll ask Gideon if he would like to join us."

"Father, I can't go if he is. I don't want to be around him and he doesn't want to be around me either."

"Philip, must this go on any longer? He's your brother,"

"He hates me, father and I cannot tolerate his looks. I'll go some other time but not with him."

He sighed watching him walk away, "Philip, please," Stefan exhaled harshly through his nose.

His last hope was Gideon so he knocks on his door and it opens almost instantly. "What is it?"

"Would you like to accompany me in seeing my father? Cecilia is welcomed as well."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Gideon, must we fight all the time?"

"It's your fault."

"I apologized and showed my love for you countless of times yet you still cannot forgive me."

"I'm over that night, father. I'm talking about you taking mother away from me last night. We were dancing and you just took her away. Like you always do."

"Gideon, how many times do I have to explain to you? She is _my_ wife. Maybe you'll understand since now you have Cecilia, that no matter what she's claimed to me. No one else. Not ever."

"We'll see about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're going to die in the war. I'll make sure of it, even if I have to kill you myself. Then I'll be the ruler with my wife by my side and mother on my other side and your precious Francine and Priscilla and Philip starving at my feet. I hope you'll be able to witness in hell making your stay all the more miserable."

"You may think that will happen but you're wrong. I'll make sure of it."

"It's in my prophecy, father. It's already set in stone. I may have to arrange a few things on my own, but it will be." He gulped as his father's hand tightened around his neck.

Stefan quickly pulled his hand away feeling it boil.

"I'm no longer afraid of you, father."

"Big mistake." He said before snapping his neck having him fall to the ground.

Stefan tried to push his anger back so he listened for his wife's heart and slowly his growls turned to normal breathing. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall but refrained and headed to see his father.

"Not a single one,"

"They were all busy, I should've given them an advanced warning. Our Emilia isn't feeling well so Bonnie is attending her."

He coughed. "How's Gideon?"

"Worse. Much worse." He sighed. "Never should we have shown him the prophecy."

"Probably not."

"I had to kill him, snap his neck. He burned my hand as I choked him because he threatened me and told me he was no longer afraid of me."

"Do you believe him?"

"It was the first he ever really fought me back. If he isn't fully, he'll get there. I'm not afraid of him. He may have his witchcraft, but I have more knowledge and strength."

"Will you tell Bonnie?"

"I must. She needs to know about what may happen. I just wish things were different. Maybe that I never picked her."

His father remained silent.

"If I married differently, sure most would be dead but they wouldn't soon be dictated by Gideon."

"You both were chosen for a reason. All of you. Find it."

He looked into his father's eyes and frowned hearing him cough several times. "I'll let you rest. I believe my daughters and Philip will visit later today."

He nodded and Stefan shortly made his way out.

"Did you really mean that?" He turned seeing his wife. "About regretting marrying me?"

"My love, I was just talking out of hurt." He placed his hands on the sides of her face. "I love you. Do I wish things were different, of course, but I never should've said that I shouldn't have chosen you. You're the only good in this muck of bad." He kissed her between the eyes then hugged her tightly.

"Tell me about Gideon."

He sighed and took her hand taking them to their room.

...

Priscilla smiled running her hand down her daughter's head then kissed her small lips. She couldn't believe it but she swore she looked like her father and she shook her head at that.

"Doesn't our girl look like my father?" She smiled hearing her husband come in and turned on the bed smiling but that faded. "Gideon, what are you doing?" Her eyes were wide watching him as he walked closer.

"You're right. She does look like father."

"Get out."

"But I just got here. I want to spend time with my sister and niece."

"Get out, Gideon."

He smiled. "You're afraid of me. You should be."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Not even me killing your precious daughter?"

"You kill her, I'll kill your wife."

He growled as she stared angrily into his eyes. Daniel walked in but paused seeing the two in a staring match. "Gideon, I think you should go."

He held her eyes a little longer before walking out. Daniel closed and locked the door before rushing over to his wife and child. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. That man is no longer my brother and will be treated as such." She grabbed their child.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell my parents. Stay here, I'll put a spell around the room."

"Then please leave Hanna. Please, my love."

She looked down at their daughter before walking over to him and handing her over to him. She kissed him before heading out, placing a boundary spell over the room. She hurried down the hall and as she turned the corner, she bumped into Philip. He apologized helping her up. "What's wrong?"

"Follow me," she took his hand leading him into their parents' room.

Bonnie and Stefan looked up with narrowed eyes as someone just walked into their room without knocking but rushed to their sides noticing that it was their children.

"Gideon must be stopped."

"What happened?" Stefan questioned.

"He came into my room and threatened to kill Hanna."

"Stay here,"

"Stefan, wait," Bonnie reached out. "Let me go,"

"No."

"He will listen to me, with you he will only argue."

"She's right, father."

He knew it to be true. "Hurry,"

She nodded then went to find her youngest son. She thought of how he used to be, how loving and sweet and kind to help her face become less stern. She smiled spotting him in the hallway and was relieved when he smiled back. It told her that he still has a soft spot for her. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and looked into his eyes. "There's my sweet boy,"

His lip quivers and eyes line with tears looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry, mother,"

She hugs him and his arms wrap tightly around her. "Why do you have so much anger, Gideon?"

"I can't control it," he admitted.

"Listen for my heart," she grabbed his hand and placed it just above her left breast, "out of all others, focus on mine."

"But what if you aren't around?"

"I will always be around."

"Mother—"

"I will always be around. Believe me,"

"I believe you."

"Get on your knees, Gideon." He does so instantly and she follows and meet their foreheads and moves his hands to the sides of her face then moves hers to his before she prays. Gideon listens to her every word and says them back in his mind.

"You and I Gideon will start attending church. And Cecilia if you want,"

He shook his head. "Just you and I."

"Just you and I. That'll be the thing we do together," she smiled combing his hair back.

He smiled and nodded. "No one else, you must promise."

"I promise. This can only be so if you continue to work on controlling your anger."

"I promise."

She kissed him between the eyes.

"Mother, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Cecilia is pregnant." He watched her eyes widen then soften.

"Congratulations. Are you happy?"

"Very much. We hope for a son." He smiled causing her to do so as well.

"May I see her?"

"Yes," he stood helping her to her feet then held her hand leading her into their room.

Stefan, Priscilla, and Philip all exchanged looks listening from around the corner.


	11. Chapter 11

Francine frowned deeply listening to her sister explain the situation with Gideon. She felt so out of the loop not only because she chose to move out but because she's been spending her days in Pingleton. With just one visit she was hooked and wanted to leave Mystic Falls far behind which will hopefully be a possibility. Things with Ross were going great. She's deeply in love and dreams about him each night.

But now hearing her sister's stories she wonders if she should stay around her family since they're stronger together. She especially feels terrible for their mother because she's the only one who can control Gideon and one slip up from her can cause unknown extremely high damage.

"So that's how things are back home. Father, Philip and I have grown very close. Us three against the world. Quite literally soon enough."

"Well is Gideon getting better at all?"

"Mother tells us to just to leave him be which none of us have any problem with. He stays out of our business, we stay out of his."

"Aren't you the least bit curious? Maybe I'll talk to him."

"Francine, you must stay away."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure father's not handling this well seeming as though mother is never around. I cannot sit idly by and have him destroy our parents' marriage."

"Father will never give Gideon that power."

"Still sister. It's not like I've been around recently anyway, so it won't seem out of character. I just need to know if mother's efforts are actually working."

Priscilla sighed but didn't stop her because she wanted to know the same thing herself. They rode to the castle and went their separate ways. Francine was searching for Gideon but was hoping to see more of her siblings or parents.

"Sister?"

She smiled and turned facing exactly who she was looking for along with her mother. She hugged them both. "It's lovely to see you both."

"How have you been, how're your paintings?"

"They're a big hit in Pingleton,"

"Which means things with Ross…"

"Are going excellently," the women laughed a little. "So how have things been over here?"

"Mother and I attend church service now together."

"That's great. How's father doing?"

"Much better now, my princess," he smiled as she turned to face him and held out his arms.

She ran into them and hugged him tightly. "You said you would visit often,"

"And I have but someone's never home." He lifted her chin to look over her face. "Is Ross treating you well?"

"Of course,"

"I need to talk to your mother but meet me in my study in an hour."

She nodded. "I'll talk to Philip for a while." She left.

"Bonnie, may I please talk to you?" He reaches out his hand.

"Of course," she takes it then looks back with a smile at Gideon before following after him.

He leads her to their room. "I miss you, my love." He holds her.

"I miss you too." She holds him back and they stay like that for a minute in the silence.

"Have you forgotten about me?"

"Of course not." She moved her head back to kiss him several times.

He grabs her face kissing her longer and moves until her back is on their bed. "I want to cook for you,"

"Really?" She smiled watching his eyes.

"Really," he smiles back. "Tonight, we'll have a date and eat somewhere other than the dining room where we cannot be disturbed."

"Sounds perfect."

He smiled then kissed her several more times then drank from her. He moved to the side to feed her his blood and watched her closely as she drank. She lifted her eyes to meet his and sucked on his wrist until the cut healed. His hand moved to run along her body and squeeze his favorite parts of her.

"I just had an idea," she smiled as he talked against her neck. "If only,"

"Tell me."

"You as a vampire and you and I having a little fun."

"How so?"

"Never harming but just feeding off of beautiful women together," she smiled and he kissed the middle of her neck. "I think once upon a time you asked me to turn you."

"I think my mind has changed, though your offer sounds very tempting,"

He smiled against her cheek then turned her head, opening his mouth to hers.

...

Francine was surprised seeing almost everyone gathered with the exception of Gideon, Cecilia, her parents and Emilia in Philips room. She smiled receiving a tight squeeze from her oldest brother, then a hug from Drake and Daniel.

"Sister told us that she filled you in on the events of the castle."

She nods lifting her niece in her arms. "She has. I talked to Gideon very briefly. He seems as he did when he was younger. Before the power of the prophecy got into his head."

"Tread carefully, sister," Philip warned.

She nodded.

"I didn't get to ask you much about Ross," Priscilla smiled seeing her sister do so. "I told you, soon enough our sister will be married into a royal family."

"We haven't talked much about marriage but I really like him. And his parents seem to like me very much as well."

"Why wouldn't they,"

She smiled. "So how are things, Drake, Philip?"

"I wish I could be around more but there are no other complaints."

"Well hopefully with Gideon better things can change."

"You're very hopeful,"

"I have to be." She kissed Hanna's head then handed her back to her father because she whined. "Anyway, I need to meet father, I'll be around for dinner,"

They nodded.

Francine gasped as she stepped out coming faced with Gideon. She smiled once he did and relaxed some.

"Have they told you the news?"

"Of?"

"Cecilia is pregnant, we're hopeful for a boy."

She smiled. "That's fantastic, brother," she hugged him. "Are you happy?"

"Very much,"

She pulled away and held his face, looking into his eyes. He felt his body warm and his eyes widen.

"You look just like mother," he searched her eyes.

"Francine?"

The siblings looked over and smiled seeing Cecilia. The women hugged. "I hear congratulations are in order," she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Yes, we're very excited." She smiled widely.

"My princess,"

She turned seeing her father and smiled. "I must go but I'll be around for dinner," she walked over to her father and grabbed his hand.

Gideon narrowed his eyes at the two but smiled feeling his wife's hands on his shoulders. "How was church?"

"Enlightening."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not now." He turned to her, "I fed on my mother."

"Of course," she swallowed. "Well I was just about to take a nap, would you like to join me?"

"In a minute, love, I must check on my mother," he narrowed his eyes spotting a look in hers. "What is it?"

"Sometimes I feel as though you love your mother more than me."

"I do,"

She flinched. "I'm going to bed."

He sighed watching her walk away but turned heading towards his mother. He knocks softly on her door before opening it and smiled seeing her asleep. He walked in and kissed her forehead before giving her peace.

* * *

Francine laughed as her father smiled widely at the sound. "With all those horror stories, father, I'm not sure if cooking is a good idea,"

He chuckled. "It's all about effort, right?"

"That's one way to look at it." They smiled. "Though I will miss you both for dinner, I'm happy that you are getting some time alone."

"The three of us will have dinner soon. I'll cook."

She laughed again. "I cannot wait to ask mother how good the food tasted. Or how bad."

"Have some faith in your father,"

"Fine. You'll make the best dinner ever."

"Thank you for the support."

She giggled making him smile. "Do I look like mother?"

"I believe you look most like her out of your siblings though you still favor me more as do all of you." She smiled. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Gideon just told me I did and I wanted a second opinion."

He smiled. "You have her eyes and the same kind and welcoming heart. The best features one could get."

She smiled. "I'm glad you're my father. Even if we didn't have all this. I feel as though you have a kind and welcoming heart as well."

He stood from his chair and walked over to her and kissed the top of her head then bent his knees looking into her eyes. "Your mother makes me better." They smiled. "But above all, I'm glad that you're my daughter. I know you don't need this castle but I'm grateful that I can financially support you and your siblings."

She nodded then moved her hand to the side of his face. "When is your dinner with mother?"

"Why?"

"I want to show you something."

"Lead the way, my love."

She smiled then stood from her chair and grabbed his hand.

...

Gideon walked quietly alongside his wife to the dining room. The bell rang three times telling them that everything was prepared so he woke her from her nap. He could tell that she was angry at him by his confession but he didn't want to lie. He just wished that he explained more to her but he has to wait until later. He frowns seeing only his siblings and their significant others. He thinks that maybe his mother is running a little behind so he sits after pulling out Cecilia's chair for her.

"Oh and our parents will not be joining us today," Francine announced. "They're having their own private dinner somewhere in the castle."

Gideon calmed his breaths and closed his eyes, opening his ears. He found her heart beating calmly and exhaled feeling at peace. He opened his eyes seeing others quickly look away. Cecilia rubbed his back as the appetizer was being served. He lifted his fork and started eating. The food had no taste, it tasted worse than it ever had before but he kept chewing until nothing but mush was in his mouth.

"Francine, you should've invited Ross," Priscilla thought.

"Maybe next time, I just wanted to catch up with all of you on my own." She drank a sip of brandy.

"Ross?" Gideon asked. "Mother mentioned him but I'm unsure of his relation,"

"Oh, he's a prince from Pingleton, I met him at your wedding, actually. We've been enjoying each other's company for a while."

"Oh. Well congratulations, sister,"

"Thank you, Gideon." She smiled.

Bonnie smiled as he fed her what was on her fork then kissed him before chewing. She loved that he thought of this idea because she feels herself falling more in love with him. He kissed her again then held her close to his chest. "Sometimes I wish that we had no children so our days could be spent alone together like when we first married. Then things happen like today and suddenly I'm grateful for them."

"What happened today?"

"I was having a conversation with Francine and she says that she wants to show me something. So I follow her and she leads me to where I took you after teaching you how to ride a horse. She says that she goes there all the time to think and paint and finds solace in the surroundings." Bonnie smiled then looked up as his hand held her face. "Our children no matter how stubborn or disobedient they are, they're a part of us. We made them. And though they are their own people, they're just like us all the same."

"I agree. With everything. I remember being the happiest I've ever been just with you, I felt like I was constantly floating on a cloud in heaven." He smiled. "But even though I don't feel like that always now, I'm grateful for the moments when I feel that again."

He met their foreheads and took a breath in then let it out all through his nose, looking into her eyes. "I would hate myself if I chose anyone else that wasn't you. I dreamed about you, saw you behind my eyes, had conversations with you in my head. When I lifted the veil from your face, I was paralyzed. My heart pounding rapidly as I stared into your eyes as if my mind couldn't comprehend that my dreams and fantasies were becoming a reality."

"I was scared that you were disappointed,"

"I know and I wish that I was able to control my emotions better but you were beyond anything I suspected. I had your photograph but it didn't compare to seeing you inches in front of me." She smiled. "I was always afraid to touch you and kiss you and talk to you because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was scared that if I wasn't kind enough or if I said or did something that you didn't like, you would leave me and I didn't want that so I said and did as little as possible around you."

"But then" she ran her fingers through his hair, "I caught you staring at me as I read." He smiled. "I thought I had something on my face." They smiled and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her.

"You are just so beautiful, you mustn't blame me for admiring," they smiled.

"Remember our first official kiss?"

"The best day of my life, yes,"

She chuckled then shifted moving them to lay on their sides facing each other. "It was then when I started floating. My body warmed and my soul lifted me. I feel that way every time you kiss me."

He moved on top of her and listened to her heart as he moved in. "What about the first time we had sex?" He kissed along her face. "How did you feel then?"

"I felt married. Like a new woman, and I fell in love with you because I felt protected and secure as I held you and as you kissed me. I fell in love with the feeling of you inside me." He growled. "I never wanted it to end." She felt his hands run up her dress. "The second time, I felt so sexy, Stefan. How you looked at me and said my name and held me, I thought it was a dream." She moaned feeling him inside her and closed her eyes as their lips met.

She rolled so that she was on top of him and removed her dress. He sat up kissing her now exposed skin and drank the milk from her breasts. Her fingers raced through his hair and he held the bottom of her ass following her every movement. He ran a fang along her shoulder cutting her slightly but just enough to have some blood exit. He waits until her chest is red before he licks her clean. She tilts her head back and breaths his name. He removes the tie from her hair having it unwrap and fall a few inches past her shoulders. "You're so beautiful, my precious Bonnie." She smiled then meets their lips again and she shortly finds herself on her back again.

* * *

"So Cecilia, are you having any cravings yet?"

She smiled. "Anything filled with sugar," people smiled. "I try my best to have some control over it."

"I've learned to just give in. It'll make your baby happy and that's all that matters." Priscilla smiled.

* * *

Gideon sighed as she turned her back to him in their bed. She always faced him so they could share a kiss and talk awhile before bed but she's still angry.

"My love," he placed her hand on her arm. "Please forgive me, I just wanted to be honest with you."

"And I thank you but it doesn't make it better. You love your mother more than me and possibly more than you will our child. I don't like that."

"The love that I share with my mother is a different kind of—"

Cecilia narrowed her eyes as he spaced out. "G—"

"love."

"Are you alright?"

"Sorry, I just- my father- never mind it. The love I have for you is different but even so, she's my mother. You don't love your parents more than I?"

"I guess… I don't know, but I would never constantly abandon you for them. I barely see you at all, Gideon. When I wake up, you're gone and the only time I see you, you're by your mother's side. I don't want to be in competition with her, it's the last thing I want so I keep to myself but I cannot take it anymore. It hurts me that you would rather be away from me than around me."

He frowned as she cried then hugged her close. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll be there for you more, I promise."

"You don't mean it,"

"I do." He kissed her head multiple times. "I do," he hugged her tighter then laid them down.

He moved her leg to rest on his hip and her arm to move around him then caressed her back. Their eyes closed and were shortly asleep.

...

Francine woke up and all she saw were stars. She decided to sleep in her old bedroom last night rather than ride home in the dark and she's glad she decided to do so. She felt like she was a kid again in this bed, in this room and it made her smile. She looked over to see a framed photo of her and her sister then another with her father. She smiled and sat up to get ready for her journey back home.

Bonnie sank in her bath and exhaled sharply relaxing. She knew that Stefan would arrive soon once he reaches out for her and she isn't there so she's enjoying the time alone. She closed her eyes and smiles thinking of last night. The confessions, the love, the sex. It was one of the best nights she had in a long time and she will request that at least once every month.

Priscilla turned and stopped bumping into her husband. She lifted her head to rest it on his shoulder. She's surprised that Hanna isn't up now but uses this time to relax as much as possible before Daniel has to get up for work. She missed him terribly during the day but admired his willingness to work so hard for her and their daughter. She opened her eyes and stared at his sleeping face and smiled at his soft snores. If she was honest with herself, she'd think that they'd be divorced by now and hate each other but she's relieved that it isn't a reality. She loves him too much now for anything like that to happen and she knows that he feels the same way about her. Her eyes widen seeing his flicker open and she smiles and kisses him several times making him laugh and kiss her back.

"Good morning, my love,"

"Good morning. I miss you already,"

He moved his hand to the side of her face. "You know I love you very much."

"I know."

He sighed smoothing back her hair. "When I get back from work, you, me and Hanna will have our own night together."

"Please,"

He kissed her multiple times. "I must get ready,"

"I know. I'll be waiting,"

He smiled watching her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said back and watched him walk into their bathroom then sighed before getting up herself hearing her daughter now waking up.

* * *

Philip stretched getting up from bed. He cannot remember his dream but he remembers the feeling of it being strange. He got on the floor then counted to fifty doing push-ups as he does every morning. He realized that since he cannot magically help save the world, he could at least gain all the possible human strength he could before the war rages. He slides on his gloves and punches a bag stuffed with sand rapped in leather until his arms ache then he switches to kicking, then a combination of the two. He showers next and washes his hair before stepping out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walks over to the door hearing knocks then opened it slightly then smiles welcoming in Drake. He kisses him a few times before walking over to his bed.

"My mother would like to meet you."

Philip looked slowly over at him. "Me?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Don't worry, she's as your mother, very nice and accepting."

"And your father?"

"He isn't aware. My mother warned me to not say anything knowing he'd send me away or have me killed." Drake regretted his words seeing the look on his lover's face. "Philip I-" he stood and walked over to him, "I'm sorry. I don't want you to be afraid, my father is off with his mistress, he won't be home. If it'll make you feel better, maybe invite your mom,"

"I'll ask her,"

He nodded. "And if she declines?"

He looked into his eyes then closed his exhaling. "I will go."

He lifted his chin, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Drake kissed him then hugged him tightly.

* * *

Cecilia smiled looking into his eyes as they laid face to face. His hand on her stomach, rubbing gently making their baby happy. She's glad that they opened up to each other last night because he's keeping his promise about being there. He was there when she woke up and he's here now enjoying her eyes. She moved her hand to cover half of his face and smiled when he kissed her pinky. "Gideon?"

"Yes, my love?" He held her hand.

"I think we're having a girl,"

He smiled making her do so as well. "Really?" She nodded. "Why?"

"I was talking to my mom about it and she says that by the way I'm feeling and how my belly's positioned, she thinks I'm having a girl."

"What shall we name her?"

"Evelyn Christina Salvatore."

He smiled then met their lips.

...

Bonnie exhaled then walked into his room frowning some seeing him lying there. His eyes turned to her and she smiled slightly before sitting next to him.

"Bonnie,"

"I'm sorry for not visiting sooner. Turns out being a princess and mother of five is very challenging and time-consuming."

He chuckled. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see you. See how you're holding up."

"I'd be much better if I could see my grandchildren."

She looked down. "I'm sorry. I regret shielding them from you but I was scared. I don't want Gideon to be some massive destroyer and Stefan said that you would make sure that was who he will be. I wanted to seem fair so I kept them all away."

"Even without me, your son will be who he is. It's his prophecy, Bonnie. It will be, it will happen."

"But I can make it better."

"You really think going to church will help? Nothing will stop his true form from showing. The sooner you accept that the better off you will be."

"Maybe you're right but I won't give up on him." She stood. "The children will be in later, I'll make sure if it."

She walked out then exhaled her worries once she closed the door.

"Mother?" Philip walked up to her and held her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, my love." She smiled.

He narrowed his eyes but chose to believe her. "You went to visit grandfather?"

"I did. As you must soon."

"I told father I'd join him but I have to ask you a question."

"Alright,"

"Drake's mother wants to meet me and I was wondering if you can join us?"

She smiled. "I would love to,"

He exhaled in relief. "Thank you, mother."

She hugged him tightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just very worried that something bad will happen. He says if his father found out that he's gay, he'd send him off or try to kill him and I just have a bad feeling. I love him and I want to meet his mother but I'm worried."

"No need, my son. I will be there, I promise." She kissed his forehead.

"We don't deserve you." He got on his knees and kissed the back of her hands so she wouldn't have to lift a finger.

She smiled and smoothed her hand back against his hair. He stood and kissed her forehead before taking her hand.

...

Francine removed her coat as she walked into her home then gasped loudly holding her heart.

"I'm sorry, sister, I didn't mean to scare you,"

She nodded. "I didn't see your horse, did you walk here?" She hung up her coat.

"I did, I wasn't planning to but I needed to clear my head and being led here my mind is now made."

She narrowed her eyes and joined him at the table. "How so?"

"Well, I've decided that I will save you as well as mother, my wife, and daughter."

She was confused. "Wait, Gideon, I- but-"

"I knew you would be grateful." He smiled.

"Gideon, that's not it, I just thought that you would change your mind and save us all. We're your family,"

"They're just strangers. Apart from mother and Cecilia, no one talks to me anymore. Not even the help."

"But you mustn't blame them because of your threats. They're scared,"

"As they should be."

"Gideon,"

He stood. "Because of your heart, sister, you still will be saved. I'm just sorry because you are close with father so if you want, I urge you to spend more time with him. We know not when this war will rage, but I have a feeling within me that's telling me it will be soon." He moved his hand to the side of her face. "Calm your heart, sister, I promise I will protect you." He smiled.

Francine sat there until she knew he was long gone then broke down crying into her hands. She thought that her mother had done it, she hoped that he changed but now she realized that it is impossible to change him. He's a monster and she's terrified for her life. She would rather die on the day than be saved and under Gideon's control. The world will truly then be over.

...

The table laughed bubbling with joy. Drake reaches over to grab Phillip's hand and smiled causing one to grow wider on his face. It took him some time a few sips of brandy before he was able to loosen up and enjoy himself. With the help of his mother, his heart calmed and he started to relax and enjoy his time with his lover and their mothers.

"Bonnie, I must say you raised an amazing boy,"

She smiled. "I barely had to do any work, he just came out that way," she smiled again. "Everyday I'm grateful that he's my eldest." Philip kissed the back of her hand. "Having Drake around is always a delight especially since he makes my son happy,"

Kira smiled then offered anyone more brandy. She stood and walked over to the small bar to grab a fuller bottle. "I'm so glad that we all got to be here together tonight. I apologize for my husband, he's always out working in those mines."

"Yes, my father is the same," Bonnie watched as she poured. "As was my husband in the beginning but I forced myself into his life more."

"How so?"

"Well, one day I scheduled us a date for an hour and we really got to know each other a lot better. I'm sure his schedule is different from my husband's, but maybe show up at the mine and bring him some lunch or dinner."

Kira nodded thankful for the advice. "I would like to make a toast, to first my son and to Philip." She raised her glass and others followed. "A mother wants nothing more than for her children to be happy and to find love and being here today I got to witness it all and I will forever be grateful for this day. When I was…"

"Philip, I'm in your head," Bonnie called him.

He narrowed his eyes and thought back, "Mother, what is it?"

"Do not drink."

"What? Why?"

"I have a bad feeling. Please do not, please."

"Okay, mother, you must warn Drake."

"I will—" she gasped noticing that the toast was over and the glass was to his lips. Bonnie reached for her son's hand they were relieved when nothing happened but then those smiles dropped as he started to cough. Bonnie stood shielding her son. "What have you done?"

"It was the only way, Bonnie. You know it to be true."

She hugged her son teleporting them back to the castle and held him as he cried. His tears continued to dampen her dress and she wished that she could make it better. Bonnie rocked him slightly smoothing back his hair repeatedly. She looked up seeing Stefan enter. He rushed to their sides. "What happened?"

"We went to Drake's house for dinner and she was going to poison us. I was able to tell Philip but it was too late for Drake. He's dead."

His eyes widened and he looked down as his son cried harder into her chest. "Papa?"

"Yes, my son?"

"Make the pain go away," he managed through his madness of tears. "Please make it all go away."

Stefan looked up at Bonnie silently asking for her advice. "Philip, you must grieve. In the end, it'll only make you stronger. I promise. I was in your position before. Although she didn't die, my heart was terribly broken and I felt like giving up but I didn't. Now I have your mother and all of you. I promise you will get through this—" his mouth dropped in pain as his son stabbed him with a letter opener. Philip pulled it out then drank his father's blood before stabbing himself in the heart.

It all went so fast that Bonnie couldn't comprehend what just happened. She dropped to the floor to remove the knife from her son's heart horrified at all the blood that started surrounding him. She moved to Stefan and applied pressure to his wound saying a spell. She knew that he would heal but she helped anyway.

"What has he done, Stefan?" She asked as he slowly sat up.

"This is all my fault. I should've compelled him as he asked."

"No, you were right. He's just hurt and thought irrationally."

"But now he is going to be a vampire, Bonnie. What if he shuts it off, his emotions, his empathy. What if he becomes a ripper?"

"I have faith that-"

"Bonnie." He grabbed her face. "This isn't good."

She swallowed then shifted her eyes seeing their son awake.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so what a chapter. I wanted to add some twists and turns there to start preparing everyone for this war. Tell me how you think Philip will (or won't) adjust as a vampire.**


	12. Chapter 12

Philip lifted his eyes awake then rolled to his back on his bed. Women were on either side of him all naked and dead but he'll clean that up later. He got out of bed and did five hundred pushups and after his session, he again had to patch up the holes in his punching bag. He showered and washed his hair before stepping out wrapping a towel around his hips. He sighed looking through his wardrobe then paused spotting something of Drake's. He held the shirt looking down at it and his hands suddenly started to shake. He ripped the shirt into pieces breathing heavily then turned towards the door hearing knocks.

"Philip, is everything alright in there?" His mother knocked again.

He opened the door then walked away from it hearing her gasp as she looked around. "This isn't you, Philip. It breaks my heart to see you like this," she cried.

He turned watching her tears flow as she stared at the pale, lifeless women on his bed. Her eyes met his and she walked up to him, holding his face. "I love you, Philip-"

"Mother, save it. Your words, your eyes no longer affect me. This is who I am now I suggest you get used to it."

"I will not. The Philip that I raised is in there and I will not give up on him."

"I am how you raised me, mother. You just don't care to realize it."

"Why do you speak such nonsense?"

"You raised us to fight and be strong and that's what I'm doing."

"No, you were a coward when you chose to kill yourself instead of listening to your father and getting through this like I'm sure Drake would've wanted."

He held her neck between his thumb and four fingers. "You have no idea what he would've wanted."

"I know he wouldn't have wanted this." She struggled.

He listened to her heart grow faint then released her at the last possible second. She gasped for air turning on her stomach and coughed as she pulled herself up to sit leaning on his bed. "Philip, I- I-"

He narrowed his eyes as her head dropped. "Mother?" He quickly got on his knees no longer hearing her heartbeat. "Mother, wake up," he shook. "Someone help!" He screamed and Stefan and Gideon were the first to reach his room.

"Philip, what have you done?" Gideon pushed him back.

Stefan started giving her CPR and shortly Priscilla rushed in and gasped at the scene before her. Her eyes shifted to Philip meeting his wet eyes and shook her head.

 _"Where am I?" Bonnie wondered having her voice echo. Bodies were surrounding her as the sun beamed making no face go unnoticed._

 _"This is your future,"_

 _Bonnie gasped then turned coming faced with someone unfamiliar. "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm your great-great-grandfather."_

 _"I don't understand,"_

 _"I wish that your mother taught you more, Bonnie. We all encouraged her but she wanted to keep this part of you hidden for your safety. It's understandable but you have no idea the power in which you possess."_

 _"I'm trying,"_

 _"I know, but sometimes the power in which we possess comes out in times of anger, in times of need."_

 _"What are you saying?" She watched his eyes. "You're saying I did all of this?"_

 _"Bonnie, you have the power to change your son's prophecy if you so please but that means you have to unleash darkness within you that all witches have flowing through their veins."_

 _"I'll do anything to protect my son and my family."_

 _"Even if that means killing all of these people?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _They looked up hearing her name be called. "It's time for you to return."_

 _"Wait, but how am I supposed to save them?"_

 _"Contact me again. My name is Cane."_

 _She nodded_ then found herself gasping for air again and coughing but this time being in her husband's arms. He stood carrying her out of the room and straight into their carriage taking her to the hospital.

* * *

Bonnie woke up with a massive headache and groaned gaining the attention of her husband. He kneeled by her side and kissed her lips. "What happened?"

"No one's really sure. I figure that Philip choked you by the bruises on your neck."

"I remember that but he let me live but then I died and I saw-"

"What?"

"Nothing, I- I'm sure it was just a strange dream." He nodded. "Where are the children? How's Philip?"

"I don't know, you were my priority. After I started your heart again, I took you straight here."

She nodded. "Stefan?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I have to tell you something,"

...

Francine ran through the halls straight into her eldest brother's room and saw him standing by his window looking down. She narrowed her eyes and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder and frowned when he moved it away.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. I killed her, Francine. I waited until the very last second and I released her but she died anyway."

"But she's alive, Philip." She looked down seeing him fidget with his daylight ring. "What are you doing?" She stood in front of him. "Don't do it, Philip."

"I made a mistake. I should've listened to father, I shouldn't have turned. I cannot handle this guilt and loss all at once."

"Then give it to me."

He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Have Priscilla or Gideon do a spell so I take on all your pain."

"Sister, I cannot."

"Yes. You've done much for me and will do even more now during this upcoming war. Give it to me so that you're strong enough to fight. We need you on our side now more than ever. I'll convince them to do the spell."

"I—"

"What's this I hear about a spell?"

Their heads turned towards his door spotting their sister.

"I cannot let you do that, sister," Gideon stepped in behind Priscilla. "It's too dangerous, especially now that you live by yourself."

"I won't tie a noose around my neck, I can handle it. If it makes any of you feel better, I will move back into the castle. Please."

The witches exchanged looks then sighed. "Philip?"

"Francine, I—"

"Philip, please. You're a vampire and father always says that emotions are heightened but since I am human, they won't be as bad. I can take on your pain, I can do this."

He watched her eyes. "Okay,"

"We mustn't tell mother nor father. This stays between us and only us."

The siblings nodded and Francine moved to sit on his bed. Priscilla let out a small breath then walked over to her sister and placed her hands on the sides of her face. "You're strong, you're brave, you're powerful."

Francine nodded.

Priscilla reached out her hands grabbing Philip's then handed his hands to Francine. She moved their heads together then closed her eyes. She looked over feeling Gideon join her side and they nodded saying the spell together. When it was over they all held their sister as she cried until her tears were no longer. She took staggered breaths and held her siblings back tightly.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm so sorry, Philip. I feel how much you loved him." She wipes her eyes. "I'll be better, I promise."

"If you need anything we're here for you."

* * *

Stefan didn't like it at all. His wife tapping into dark magic was something that he never thought he'd hear. He doesn't know much about witches and warlocks but figures it's called _dark_ magic for a reason. He could tell her mind was already made but that didn't stop him from voicing his utter disapproval from this whole idea. Quite frankly he's not even sure if this Cane is truly her great-great-grandfather. What relative would want one of their own to take such a wicked and dangerous route? He'll look into it but for now, he'll do all he can to make sure she in no way contacts him.

Bonnie sighs at the look in his eyes. She knows how he feels but hoped that she can convince him to change his mind about it all. This was what she wanted. None of her children or husband has to fight and possibly get harmed because she can do it all herself. It was the answer to her prayers. She knew that she had to contact Cane in private or at least with Stefan off somewhere so she's going to take that opportunity the next time it presents itself.

"I know what you're thinking."

"I can say the same."

"Bonnie,"

"Stefan."

He sighed. "I will do all I can to keep you away. I'll even go as far as turning you so you're no longer a witch." Her eyes widened. "Do not under any circumstance contact him. I'm serious."

"You wouldn't dare,"

"I will. I'll even tell Gideon, I know he'll be on my side despite our past and present. We'll lock you in the chamber and he'll spell it to suck out your powers if it's the only way I can keep you safe."

Her eyes narrowed angrily and she turned so her back is faced him.

"Be mad at me all you will but in under no circumstance will you be near there."

"I hate you."

"I don't care. I love you anyway," he watched her head shake. "Look at me." He waited but she made no movements at all. "Bonnie,"

"Stop talking to me. I hate you."

He pulled her shoulder back forcing her on her back then met their lips. She pushes him off but he held her arms back and kissed her again then shortly held his head feeling a ringing pain then found himself being thrown into the wall. He slowly stood to his feet but sped over to her as she reached for the door handle, throwing her back on their bed. "Tell me you love me."

"I hate you." She slapped him.

He grabbed a fist full of her hair having her inhale sharply. "Say it."

"I hate you." She tried to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist stopping her so she kneed him in the stomach having him whence in pain. She tossed him to the side creating another dent in the wall.

Stefan breathed heavily walking up to her then ripped the dress off her body in one pull. She covered herself but he moved her hands away and pushed her back flatly onto their bed. "Tell me you love me."

"I h—" she gasped now feeling him inside her and her body forcefully started to shake in tune with his thrusts.

"Tell me." He growled.

As she opened her mouth to speak, his mouth was on hers and she couldn't stop herself from kissing him roughly back. She cried out as the pleasure intensified and arched her back.

"Say it!"

Her nails dug into his skin and she belts out a silent scream as she came forcefully with him emptying out inside her just as rough.

She gasped for air, breathing deeply coming down from her high. She felt his blood run down her arms then his lips softly on hers. "I love you, Stefan," she managed before she was overcome by sleep.

...

She closed her eyes in the comfort of his arms taking in all the love she feels to mask the pain. Ross kissed the top of her head and she snuggled more into him. She told him that she was sad because of her mother's hospitalization but deep down he knew that something else was wrong, especially since the princess is alive and now well but he mentions nothing of it. When the time was right, she'd tell him what's truly the reason behind her sadness but until then he'll be there to hold her for however long she asks of him.

"My love?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're sad right now and I will do all in my power to make your sadness go away. I love you so I would love for you to be my wife."

She sat up and looked over at him. "You're asking me to marry you?"

"I am." She watched him pull out a ring and she gasped at its size and sparkle. "I talked to your father last week and we had a very long conversation but in the end, he gave me his blessing. I want you to be my princess, that way you will no longer experience such sadness as you are now. I will always be there."

She smiled and tears filled her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you."

He slid the ring down her finger then met their lips passionately. Tears escaped her eyes but he wiped them away and kissed her forehead. "I swear ever since that night at the wedding, I wanted you to be my wife. I didn't want to rush things between us so I took my time but the longer I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you." She smiled. "My parents love you, Pingleton loves you," she giggled. "But you're all mine, now and forever."

"I love you too." She kisses him then holds him tightly.

* * *

Gideon rolled his eyes hearing his father's voice from behind his door. He let out a sigh then opened it. "What?"

"Not now, Gideon, I have serious news about your mother." He watched his son's eyes grow concerned.

"Tell me,"

Stefan nodded his head over and led them into the hall of the east wing. "When your mother died, she was contacted by an ancestor named Cane. He basically told her that she will be the one to destroy our attackers if she uses dark magic. She wants to contact him so she'll be able to drive you away from your prophecy and make sure we go unharmed. It is the last thing I want her to do."

"As I." He thought. "What must we do?"

"My options include turning her or locking her away in the midst of sucking out her powers temporarily. Unless you have better ideas,"

He exhaled. "I'm afraid not."

"I displayed my utter disapproval and I suggest you do the same. Rather you know it or not, you have a special hold on her. Use it."

Gideon watched his father walk away then let out a breath before following after him. He listened for his mother's heart and by the sound, he could tell that she was asleep. "Shall we tell the others?"

Stefan stopped. "No. I don't want them to worry. This stays just between us. Unless I say otherwise. I must go, your mother is awakening." He speeds off leaving Gideon alone.

He listens in,

"Where did you run off to?"

"What makes you think I went off?"

"I reached for you earlier and you were gone but I was too tired from our passion and fell back asleep."

His father chuckled and he heard them kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He closed his ears as they moaned kissing then let out a breath walking back to his room. He forced a smile seeing his wife and denied that anything was wrong when she questioned. Cecilia frowned as he avoided her eyes but walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "My love, tell me what worries your heart."

"I mustn't,"

"You mustn't or you don't want to?" She challenges.

"I mustn't." He turned towards her. "Please stop asking."

"Why do you hate me so, Gideon?" He frowned. "I do nothing wrong, I stay quiet and behave but yet you're angry with me all the time."

"I don't mean it. I just- there are things in which I need to keep only between myself and my family—"

"I am your family, Gideon!" She yelled. "My last name is the same as yours, your blood flows through my veins, I am holding a piece of you inside me. Yet I am still not enough for you."

"Cecilia,"

"I'm staying with my parents for a while,"

"What?"

"I can't be here, I have to leave,"

"Cecilia, wait, please." He held her, "I will tell you everything, please stay, please. I'm sorry, don't leave me." He watched her eyes worriedly. "You are enough. You are." His breath became heavy seeing her mind wasn't changing so he got on his knees. "My love,"

"I should leave because then you'll realize how much or how less I mean to you."

"Stay," he looked into her eyes. "Please stay."

"Okay, I'll stay."

He smiled then kissed her. "You mean everything to me. I promise." He wiped away the tear that fell from her left eye. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He held her close then exhaled.

...

Priscilla smiled watching her father playfully dance with her daughter. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that Hanna favors her grandfather over her father by the way she smiles every time he comes into her vision. The biggest and brightest smile she could muster just for her grandfather. She isn't surprised though.

"Is it part of your vampire aroma that girls automatically adore you, father?" She teased.

Stefan laughed some. "I blame it on my youthful looks." He smiled hearing her laugh. "Speaking of girls, have you heard from your sister? I had a letter sent about your mother, I figured she'd show up by now." He narrowed his eyes seeing a look on her face. "What is it, my princess?"

"Nothing." She regretted answering immediately.

"My love,"

"She um—"

"Father, sister," their heads turned coming faced with Francine and Ross. "We're getting married."

Stefan held his granddaughter and walked over to his daughter and hugged her close. "Is this what you want?" He whispered. "Just say the word,"

"This is what I want,"

He nodded then pulled away to kiss her cheek.

"Where's mother, I must deliver the news,"

Bonnie watched her son's eyes after he filled her in on what Stefan had told him. Of course, they would agree on this if all things but she isn't sure that it's enough to change her mind. She loves her boys too much to let so much of a hair be harmed on their heads.

"Mother, I know that your intentions are well but it is my destiny to defeat our attackers. If it was supposed to be you, then the glass would've told us so but it isn't. We know that I will be safe and make it out alive, with you we know not of your future."

"I will be fine,"

"How do you know, mother?" He tried not to yell. "Father has doubts about this ancestor and so do I. What if his intentions are ill?"

"They are not,"

"And again I ask how can you be so sure?" He held her face. "Mother, please. If father and I are on the same mindset about this then you should understand how serious of a matter this is. Just please consider it."

He could tell that he was getting to her then sighed hearing someone enter but his annoyed mood shifted seeing his sister. He smiled as she did so then it faded some when she announced that she was engaged to Ross. He wants her to be happy and get married but he refuses to protect Ross. If he so happens to survive then that will possibly be a different ending but so far Ross isn't in his plans.

"Gideon?" Francine called. "Aren't you happy?"

He smiled. "Ecstatic, sister." He stood then hugged her tightly.

Bonnie smiled widely then met her husband's eyes. He walked up to her then kissed her before embracing her. "One more girl,"

Bonnie smiled and squeezed him tighter. "Are you hungry? I just realized it's been quite some time,"

"I've just been so distracted with everything."

"I—"

"We must head home to Pingleton to spread the news there," Francine spoke.

"So does that mean you'll no longer live in Mystic Falls?"

She stepped up to hug her parents. "I must live with my husband,"

"I know, my princess. I'll just miss you so much." He moved back to kiss her cheek.

"I love you father, mother,"

"We love you more."

She smiled then took Ross' hand leading them out of the castle.

"Do you think Ross will consider moving in here?"

Bonnie opened her mouth but was cut off by Gideon. "You can't force them all here, let them be their own people."

"It was just a joke, Gideon." He sighed. "Gideon,"

"Enough, father, please stop trying to mend us, it's never going to—" he stopped remembering that his mother was right there then swallowed looking into her eyes.

"You promised me, Gideon."

"Mother-" He sighed as she walked away. "Look at what you did." He blamed.

"I did nothing."

"The site of your face makes me want to scream and rip it off. Stay away from me, especially when mother's around because I cannot control my utter hatred for you."

Stefan shook his head. "Fine. You know what, I'm done trying to be your father. I've done everything imaginable but yet you still despise me. This is no longer my problem, it's yours. I don't care anymore. Don't ask me for anything more."

"I wasn't planning on it. A little after Cecilia has our child, we'll be elsewhere."

"Finally." He turned walking away.

Gideon balled his hands to fists and was ready to charge but he heard her heart. She was upset but it still calmed him and he dropped his head low.

Stefan turned the corner not surprised to see his wife there since he smelled her. He took her hand lead them to their room.

"Did you mean that? About no longer trying to father him?"

He sighed. "Not really. I just figured I'd be tough on him for a change and see if that works. Me begging and obeying him probably diminished my authority."

Bonnie nodded then straddled his lap pulling him up. He kissed along her neck and let her lead his hands along her body as he continued. He growled when she told him that she misses her vampire husband then reveals his face to her. She bites her bottom lip looking into his coal eyes then lowered his head to her neck so he could drink. She drank from his wrist saying the spell that Cane had told her then felt a shift in her body.

Stefan narrowed his eyes as black veins swallowed her skin and his eyes widened looking into hers before he grew angry. "Bonnie, what have you done?"

"I did what had to be done."

"No, you did what you wanted to." He reaches to snap her neck but she caught his quick hands, using her powers to freeze them just centimeters from her neck.

"I love you, Stefan but I'm stronger now. I can feel the power radiating through me like fireworks."

"Bonnie-"

"Shh," she let his hands free then kissed him gently. "I'm very hungry for you, Stefan. I need you inside me." She grabbed his hands forcing them to squeeze her breasts.

"Bonnie," he felt powerless against her then met their lips roughly, ripping the dress in two.

* * *

He woke up next to her naked body. She must've put a spell in him because all throughout their sex, he felt out of control, out of power. He sits up and stretches before getting out of bed and went into their bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and was relieved as he turned to his vampire form. He drew a bath then walked out seeing her still asleep.

"My love," he shakes her softly. "Wake up,"

She groans but shortly opens her eyes and smiled seeing his face. "You must stop ruining my dresses."

He chuckled. "I'll buy you more. Come, I have a bath." He extended his hand in which she took.

"Are you no longer mad at me?"

"No, I'm still upset. I'm upset that you tricked me and used me especially when I am very against this plan, I hate that I got looped into it to actually help you."

Bonnie was waiting for a 'but' and frowned when he never came. She stepped into the bath first then he joined her.

"I love you still and always, but I am very disappointed."

She hated that word. Disappointed. Especially if it's said by someone that she loves that made them feel that way towards her. She would rather be called anything but that because it stung more than most words. "Where are you going?" She narrowed her eyes as he got out. "Stefan?" She frowned deeply as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Philip smiled thinking about his sister. Francine was now possibly rid of his sadness because she's marrying someone she loves very deeply. He can't help but feel jealous of his siblings because they get to be in love in public without a hint of worry. He hates that he's this way. Loathes it. What did he ever do wrong to be cursed as so? He feels himself spiraling and opens his ears listening for something to distract his mind then hears his father. He's unsure who he's talking to but as he kept on realized it was his mother. He wonders what plan he's talking about and he realized it couldn't be anything but bad.

He got out of his room bumping into his father. He apologized then narrowed his eyes seeing the worried look on his. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Father."

Stefan cursed. "I will tell you everything, stay here, I'll be back."

He nodded and watched his father speed away. Stefan banged on Gideon's door and grabbed onto his collar as it opened speeding him to the stained glass.

"Why are we here?" He pushed him off.

"Because this is no longer prophecy. Your mother went through with the spell."

"How could you let her go such a thing?!"

"Maybe if you would have controlled your anger this wouldn't have happened. She did it right after your immature outburst." He sighed. "I don't mean to blame you. I'm just very upset because now I have to go against my wife."

"Well, you almost killed her once so I'm sure this would be a breeze."

"Must you always bring up the past? Everyone has moved passed that besides you."

"Because that's the day you made me hate you! I loved you, father, I inspired to be like you, just like you but by your actions, you made me wish it all away. You think I want to be like this?"

"You do because you're not doing anything to fix it. All you do is stay angry at me and if you wanted to change, you would've forgiven me but you didn't. Nor will you ever. You're nothing but evil."

He charged but Stefan threw him to the other side. "Stop this, Gideon. I don't want to hurt you." He goes to him then reached out his hand to help him up but was rejected. He held his face once he was to his feet. "I love you, son. I don't say it enough but I do."

He pushed his hands away. "I don't care. You mean nothing to me."

"Gideon,"

"Leave me be, father!"

Stefan frowned seeing tears run down his face and the pain behind his voice. He walked up to him and hugged him tightly refusing to let him go as he pushed. Stefan moved his son's arms around him then hugged him again tightly.

"Father—"

"Gideon!" They pulled away hearing the voice of Philip.

"What is it, brother?"

"Cecilia, she's having the baby."


	13. Chapter 13

Gideon smiled and kissed his son's forehead before handing him back over to his wife so he could drink from her breast. He's done it. The firstborn grandson. It was always in his plans but then Cecilia told him about how she believes that they're having a daughter so he got used to that idea but now that he has a son, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. Adam Julien Salvatore. Royalty. His life will be nothing but golden, especially after the war. Nothing but the absolute best for his son. If he had no more children after this, it would be completely fine with him because a son was all he's wanted.

Their heads turn toward the door hearing knocks before it calmly opened. Cecilia stopped her frown seeing Bonnie enter but her eyes narrowed as her husband quickly stood to embrace her. She swears he's never been that excited to see herself and is reminded of his confession about loving his mother more than she.

"How was the first night?"

"Pretty well, actually. He didn't wake to feed all too often so we got to sleep for most of the night."

"I'll tell you, you'll never value sleep more thann after having a child." She smiles then turned her eyes to Cecilia. "How are you feeling, my darling?"

"Still a bit tired."

"If you want, send for me. I'm sure Emilia would love to spend some quality time with her nephew."

"How is she, I feel as if I haven't seen her in months," Gideon inquires.

"She's grown a strong liking to Mrs. Audra. I don't particularly like it since she's well of age but I allow them time together quite often."

"Hm. Maybe we should have her interact with Adam."

Bonnie smiled. "I'll be back shortly."

Emilia smiled as Mrs. Audra showed her pictures of her parents when they were younger. She constantly gets told on how much she looks like her father and she found it odd about how she could look like a boy but Mrs. Audra explained that their eyes, mouth, and nose were matching so she understood as much as she could've.

"Where is papa?"

"Hm, I'm not sure, do you want to see if we can find him?"

"Yes," she nodded then smiled taking her hand.

They walked outdoors hoping to catch him riding and she smiled widely seeing him do such. She loved the horses and couldn't wait until she was big enough to control one all by herself. She climbed on the fence and reached her hand out to pet the horse before she was lifted by her father and placed in front of him.

"My princess, I hear you're an excellent rider."

"May I control it?"

"Of course you can," he kissed the top of her head.

"I want to go faster,"

"Then I have to help you, okay?"

"Okay,"

Stefan wrapped an arm around her waist then kicked the side of his horse having him trot.

"Papa?"

"Yes, my loved one?"

"Can I have my own horse?"

"Of course you can. Chariot is pregnant and after she gives birth, her baby can be yours."

"When will the baby come?"

"Very soon, my love, I promise."

"Stefan?"

He turned his head and smiled seeing his wife. He led the horse her way then hopped off, helping his daughter as well.

"I was just looking for Emilia so she could see her nephew." She frowned slightly seeing the look on his face. "Stef,"

"Okay, I'll meet you back in the room."

"Why don't you come with us? You said you both were making a breakthrough."

"Yes, but then he shuts me out. I feel as if every time I try the universe doesn't allow me."

She sighed then held out her hand. "I'll stop the universe."

He smiled then took her hand after lifting their daughter in his arms. Bonnie softly knocked then opened the door and watched the smile disappear from her son's face as Stefan stepped behind her. "They were riding together," she says to ease him.

Stefan exhales and smiles at the little boy cradled by his mother. He perks up when she offers him to him and holds out his hands as he's being placed in them. He's suddenly overcome with emotion. "He looks exactly as you when you were born, Gideon." He looked over at him. "He's beautiful."

Gideon watched as he sits so his sister can sit in his lap and then does he realize just how much she looks like their father. They make the same faces and have the same smile, the only difference is her voice. Hearing her little voice ask questions suddenly makes him wish that they did have a daughter, someone who would follow him blindly without any questions asked instead of one who could challenge him. He's realized that all his sisters love their father with everything they have despite his past actions and words and yet himself and Philip have turned against him before.

"You can give him a kiss right on the cheek, there,"

"Father, is he a warlock or vampire?" Gideon asked.

"He is not. It's difficult to create when the mother is fully human and the father is not. I am sure though, if you both raise him well, he'll be as strong as you." He smiled at him then looked down as the little one coughed. "We should give Adam back to his mother so he can get warm,"

"I'll help you,"

"Thank you very much." He kissed her head then kept his knees bent to stay on her level as they walked up to Cecilia.

"Thank you so much, Emilia," she smiled.

"You're welcome," Stefan lifts her and held her close to his body. "I'm tired,"

"Let's go lie down," he walked out of the room.

Bonnie smiled. "I'll leave you two be, and see you for dinner possibly?"

Gideon nodded and watched her walk out as well.

* * *

Francine sighed heavily through her nose as he thought she was playing a trick on him or trying to tell him a joke but she wished he would be serious about it. She has no powers herself so she can't exactly prove it unless she sends for her sister or Philip so he had to go by her word. "Ross please listen to me. This is a serious matter. I'm trying to protect you."

"My love,"

"Ross. I maybe should've told you sooner but I didn't want to scare you. I wanted you to get to know my family and love them and get to know me and love me before I told you. My family is magical. Everyone witches or vampires or both."

"Then how are you not?"

"I wasn't born with powers. Neither was Philip but when his lover died, he turned himself into a vampire. He wanted the pain to go away but it was only heightened and then he turned off his emotions. My mother confronted him and he choked her, that's why she was in the hospital that day. I rushed over and had Priscilla and Gideon do a spell that transferred his pain to me, that's why I was so sad that day." She looked into his eyes seeing that he's actually considering what she's saying to be the actual truth. "I'm telling you now because there is a war."

"War?"

"It's prophecy, Gideon's prophecy. There's a war and he's supposed to save us but he's turned dark. He's only promised to save me, my mother and his wife and baby."

"I don't understand, why would he—"

"He's evil, Ross. I would rather die than to be under his ruling for even a day."

"What shall we do?"

"The prophecy isn't clear but I'm sure the attack will only be on Mystic Falls leaving Pingleton safe from harm."

"So you're suggesting that we hide your family here until after the war?"

"Yes, but I cannot be amongst the saved."

"Why ever not?"

"Because if he realizes that I am missing, he'll know where to look. I cannot put my family through that risk."

"So I'm supposed to just let you go?"

"Ross, I love you. I will figure out a way to see you or talk to you again, I promise."

"I told you when I proposed to you that I don't ever want you sad again. We will figure out an alternative."

"There isn't another way."

"There always another way, I swear. Just give me a few days to think."

"We may not have a few days, it's going to be an ambush."

"I'll send few men out to watch the coast. That'll at least give us a day's warning or a few hours. I will protect you."

She nodded and he pulled her in tightly hugging her hating that all this is happening.

...

Priscilla slowly lifted her eyes from her slumber and smiled seeing her daughter and husband still sound asleep. She kissed them both then slowly got out of bed to go on her balcony to enjoy the sun. She smiled seeing her father and little sister riding together and remembered the times when she used to do that. She missed those days, those simple times where everything was perfect and she had absolutely no worries at all. If she could reverse time she would and constantly stay there and enjoy every kiss and hug a thousand times over. Enjoy the nice Gideon, the Gideon that would smile and act shy around girls and loved their father. If he continued to love their father, her list of worries would shorten tenfold.

She smiled and waved at her father as he was making his way back into the castle with her mother and sister. She decided to go back into her room herself seeing her daughter was now sitting up. "Did you have a good nap?"

She nodded wiping her eyes. "I was playing with grandfather."

Priscilla laughed lightly then hugged her. "You know when I was just about your age, my sister and I would always go out on dates with him. He would take us riding and we'd eat a picnic or dress up and go to an opera. Maybe you and Emilia can ask him to take you both some time?"

"Okay!"

"Shh," she giggled. "Let's go find him," she took her hand and they walked out of the room.

They first stopped by his room but once no one was inside so they did a little walking around and she was surprised to see them coming out of Gideon's room. She smiled though at how he was holding Emilia and Stefan smiled back bending his knees to kiss his first granddaughter. "My love, how are you?"

"Mom says that you used to take her and aunt to picnic or the opera and I want to go too." He smiled.

"May I go too, papa?"

"Of course my princess. I'll take you both out tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"Perfect!"

He smiled and kissed her head. "I love you very much."

"I love you too, grandfather."

He moved his hand to the side of her face and caressed before standing. Priscilla picked up her daughter after her father kissed her temple then headed towards the kitchen to fetch something to eat. "Are you happy, my love?"

She nodded then sat at the table as her mother asked for a quick meal for them. "Maybe after your outing with your grandfather, you can ask your father to take you. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Okay, I can ask."

She chuckled realizing how much her daughter acts like herself then realized that maybe she shouldn't speak everything that was on her mind around her. Especially if those thoughts were ill.

...

Philip laid on his back breathing. It's weird to breathe as a vampire, hearing your lungs inflate and deflate with air, the actual air going into your nostrils and exiting. It was soothing in a way, something that he never expected it to be or even thought about. The tiniest of noises heard on full volume when he wants it to be, like a switch. On and off, on and off. A game of chance. Will he actually hear something important or nothing at all? It's then when he's reminded of his mother's plan. A plan that is unknown to him, a plan that his father disapproves of and promised to tell him before unexpected events happened putting everything on hold.

The last thing he expected to see was them hugging. Anything else wouldn't have caused him to pause but an act of affection? He wished that he went through with his gut and followed them so he could witness all that has happened but he stayed behind. He tries to look at it positively because he was able to help Cecilia deliver the news to Gideon in time. He looked over, hearing soft knocks on his door. He knew it was his mother so as she opened the door, he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. He figured that she would walk away but he could hear her steps inching closer to him until she was lying beside him. He hears her exhale then move her right hand to the side of his face. He remains still but is reminded back to years ago when she slept in his bed. He wasn't sure if she had stayed because she wanted comfort or because she was scared that he would actually kill Stefan as he had threatened earlier. Nevertheless, it was a little off to him but he finds himself missing it every so often. He opens his eyes and sees that hers are closed now. He smiles and moves an arm around her closing his eyes.

"Mother?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What happened to you?"

She opened her eyes with a questionable look. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're no longer pure light. I feel darkness when I touch you. It's not very much but I can feel it's there."

She frowned. "I did what I had to do."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"When I was recovering, an ancestor came to me and he told me how I can be the one to save us all so Gideon wouldn't have to. I told you before that I want everyone safe so I took him up on his offer and this was how."

"By channeling dark magic? Mother, that's—"

"I know what it is, I've heard it enough from your father and Gideon. I just want to protect my family."

He watched the sadness in her eyes then kissed her forehead. "I understand. Just please be careful, mother. If you go down, we all will not be able to survive."

She nodded.

...

Francine smiled welcoming her father and sister into the castle. She questioned for Philips whereabouts but was told he was napping with their mother and they didn't want to disturb. She nodded but told them to fill him in on the plan then led them to the cellar.

"What are we doing here, sister?"

"I told Ross about our family and the powers which most posses and the war soon waging on Mystic Falls. We thought of a plan to make sure that we're all safe from any harm."

"I told you I would protect us," Priscilla said.

"And I know, sister but I'm just really terrified. I have a bad feeling about us all just being sitting ducks. I know you're strong and powerful but I feel as though we need to be as far away from Gideon as possible."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Ross had sent few out to watch the coast so we could at least know when people are coming. The night before we are attached, we sneak off leaving Gideon and Cecilia behind. There's a tunnel that leads to the river, you follow it and cross it and there Ross and I will be waiting. We take horses to Maryland where we'll stay until it's over."

"My princess, I– I cannot leave my son behind. What I propose is that you both, your mother, Emilia, Philip, Hanna, and Daniel go through with the plan and I'll stay back to help fight and then we'll meet you all in Maryland."

"Father I cannot let you stay. Gideon said he will kill you."

"Francine-"

"He said that he would kill us all." Priscilla figured it was time to tell him the truth. "After you requested us to have a picnic on the beach I got into a little argument with Gideon and there he told us that he will only save mother and his wife and child. He will leave us to die and if you go and he doesn't kill you and you lead him to us, we will all be dead. I will not allow that."

He's reminded back to when Bonnie told him of Gideon's words of threat. He decided to act as if it was unknown to him not wanting them to think that their mother had betrayed their trust. "Does your mother know?"

"Philip told her. He made her keep it from you because you were always trying to mend us and all of us didn't want that to end. We wanted to protect your feelings and heart."

"You still should've told me."

"I know, father. So that's why I want us all to go. Even if we have to drug mother somehow."

"There's something that you both should know about your mother since we're making confessions." The twins exchanged worried looks then focused their eyes back on their father. "Your mother, after she had passed out by the hands of Philip, an ancestor approached her and manipulated her to tap into dark magic. She's always been talking about taking Gideon's place in the prophecy and now she has a way. I should've stopped her when I had the chance but I didn't think she would ever really commit to it."

"Oh no,"

"I don't know how much this confuses the plan, I will try to drug her but there's no way of being sure that it would work."

"I know of a spell," Priscilla spoke, "it will be able to temporarily paralyze her. I will only do it if it's truly needed but we will get mother out of there. He plans to basically imprison them. I know he will never hurt her but I also know mother and it won't be long before she attempts something to stop him. If she fails I'm afraid of the outcome."

"Then it is agreed," Stefan confirmed.

"Wait, there is one more thing." Francine closed her eyes before opening them again. "Gideon, he told me that I will be amongst the saved. He told me that I looked like mother then later that day he was in my home and told me that he would save me. This doesn't change anything but I don't want any secrets between us."

"From now on, we only talk telepathically. I will check in with everyone once a day. Reply back in your heads and not aloud. If we keep meeting separately or Gideon sees letters from us or to us floating around constantly he'll know that we're up to something and he mustn't know. The slightest mistake can mess everything up. Continue as we were before we had this discussion so father you must still fight for Gideon's love. Maybe if you succeed we will no longer need this plan." He nodded.

They hugged and kissed Francine goodbye before heading back home.

When they got back Priscilla filled Philip in on the plan in the barn and he agreed to everything.

"Stefan?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Am I no longer pure light in your eyes or to your touch?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Philip told me that he feels darkness."

He sighed then took her hand to have them sit on the bed. "You tapped into dark magic. Your veins grew black and it traveled all over your body. I've never been more horrified. You were once nothing but the purest light and you still are to me, but in the same, you are no longer."

She frowned and he held her hearing her tears. Stefan let out a breath then kissed the top of her head.

"Did I make a mistake, Stefan?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes,"

"I'm not sure but I'll make sure you're safe." His arms loosened as she backed away from his arms. "I promise."

"I know. I'm just scared about what that means to you."

"Don't worry about me."

"It's hard not to. Especially with Gideon and his promises to hurt you. I hoped he'd be better by now."

"You mustn't blame yourself. You did all in your power. He's just... stubborn." He hugged her as she leaned into him again.

"I heard Hanna ask you to take her out tomorrow,"

He smiled. "Yes, and Emilia."

"It's like the twins all over again."

He chuckled. "I don't mind."

"Maybe if things were different, we'd have a few more girls." She smiled as he laughed. "By the way, how do you really feel about Francine's engagement?"

"As long as she's happy, I am. Ross seems like a nice man, we had a nice discussion and I gave him my blessing. He cares for her."

Bonnie nods. "I just pray that we survive to witness her happiness."

"We will,"

Gideon frowned listening in to his parent's conversation then sighed. He truly did hate that this has to happen, but it's just the way it is. He didn't formulate it himself, someone else did years before he was even born. He's just uncertain of how things will play out now that his mother wishes to be the one to save the town. He was hoping that his father would be smart enough to not allow her to tap into dark magic in the first place, but again he's let down by him. Now he has to think of a way to stop her. A quick sleeping spell should do the trick, he figured it won't take that long to wipe everyone out. A minute at the most. The next day or so, a ceremony will be held in his honor crowning him and with his bride by his side, he will be the ruler. He'll have to explain to everyone how heartbroken he is that only a few of his family survived but is grateful to have any family at all.

He exhaled walking back to his room and paused seeing Priscilla walking in. His eyes narrowed and he was going to go in but decided to listen in instead.

Priscilla smiled holding her nephew in her arms. She was glad that Gideon chose to stay away. She sensed him as she was walking in and figured he must be near when he wasn't inside the room. "He's beautiful, Cecilia. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great, actually. I get to doze off frequently when he's asleep so slowly I'm gaining my sleep time back." She smiled.

"Just looking into your child's eyes makes everything worth it."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Priscilla looked up.

"Why does your family not like me?"

She let out a breath. "It isn't you, Cecilia, it's Gideon. You're married to him and you're always together, it's hard to separate. We do not dislike you, I promise. It's just we try to stay away from your husband."

She frowned deeply. "When I first talked to Gideon he was just the most beautiful man. He cared so much, he did my chores without asking and with me constantly refusing help. I could tell that he was different and that all he's ever known was love. Then after the ball, that all changed. He stopped talking to me for months after he told me he was leaving, without even giving me a chance to say a single word. I took him back because he's explanation seemed reasonable and I still loved him very much though in his eyes I could see that pure love no longer surfaced. I'd hoped that it was because he didn't have me to make it all come together again but I was stupid to believe that. I was happy and excited and for the very first time, I felt loved and then I grew confused seeing how everyone acted around him and his actions around others, especially Sir Stefan. Then little by little my happiness diminished but then he proposed and I got pregnant and I was happy again but then he tells me that he loves his mother more than me. I know that it's possibly natural to love your parents more than your wife or husband, but that love is supposed to be different. I just can't help but feel that he loves her more than me and the love he has for her he should only have for me. He looks at her as if she's an angel, and I love your mother, please understand, but it's so hard for me to see him look at anyone like that when he doesn't look at me like that at all. I wanted to leave but, I don't know, I just stayed. I just wish that we were allowed to go back in time. Even if I couldn't change anything, I'd just appreciate those moments in the barn that we had together so much more."

Priscilla watched her get lost in private thought. She couldn't help but feel bad for her sister-in-law. Everyone had noticed the change within Gideon after the fight with father but she had hoped that he would forgive and move on as everyone else has. Instead, he held onto that anger and just kept piling it on until he became evil. She considers her youngest brother an evil man. 'Mad' is no longer, but evil. His threats to kill her siblings and her child and father so confidently, without blinking an eye. She's never thought that she'd witness anything like it. He's much worse than the war that will be waging in town. She feels bad for all that will be under his power.

Their heads turn hearing the door opening and Gideon walked calmly through.

"I'll leave you two be," Priscilla stood and handed her nephew to his mother. "We should go for a walk sometime when you're feeling up to it,"

"Indeed,"

She smiled then walked out of the room and headed to her own. She smiled seeing her loved ones playing cards and joined them on the bed.

"How were Cecilia and the baby?"

"I worry for her simply because of Gideon, but she seems to be hanging in there. I just wish things were happier for her. She's a nice young woman, she deserves more."

"I figured she already knew what she was getting herself into,"

"By what she confessed to me, I now know that wasn't the case." She sighed deeply. "I can't imagine being in her shoes." She kissed the side of his face.

Daniel turned to her and kissed her lips several times only to move away when their daughter made a sound of disgust. "Yuck,"

"Sorry, my love," he apologized then placed his card down. "I hear your grandfather is taking you and Emilia out tomorrow,"

She smiled. "Yes, I hope we're going to have fun."

"I bet you'll have tons of fun. Make sure to tell your mother and me all about it when you all get back."

"Yes, papa,"

"Go freshen up its almost dinner time, your mother will be in there shortly." He watched her nod then ran off into the bathroom. "Did you talk to your father about what we discussed?"

"I didn't exactly have the chance to, I need to tell you about our meeting with Francine. Are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

"I'm positive. If I'm a vampire I can protect you both better than I ever could as a human. I need to protect my family, it's my job."

"I understand, I will ask."

He nodded then Priscilla went to help her daughter in the bathroom.

...

Stefan woke up then smiled meeting her eyes. He moved in and kissed her lips before pulling her into his body. She smiled then looked up and he looked down. "I love you."

"I love you more."

She kissed along his neck then moved her leg to the other side of his body straddling him. His hands move along her back then shortly lifted the slip from her skin. He turned them over kissing her deeply. She stretches her arms to pull down his pants as much as she could before he finished the job himself. He grabbed her hair and lifted her head to his so he could watch her eyes closely as he entered her. He heard her breath stop before starting again as he thrust into her. Her mouth dropped and she reached her hands out to run them through his hair then used her nails to scratch down his back. He growled moving faster then met their lips roughly. Bonnie turned them now on top of him and held his hands back as she rocked into him. He sat up meeting their lips until they came then moved them to their sides. They smiled looking into each other's eyes. Stefan grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it making her giggle some.

"I have a date with the girls today,"

"I'll miss you." She kissed his lips and stayed close as he told her that he'll miss her more before kissing her several times. "When will we have a private dinner again?" She bit her lower lip.

"Tonight? I want to be alone with you every single day even if it's just for an hour in the mornings."

"Can we go to our private palace tomorrow?" She moved to rest her body on top of his. "We can have a full day together to make up for the first and only time when we had to spend the latter of the day in a hospital."

He chuckled. "Okay, my love."

He held her body close and smiled when she leaned in meeting their noses. "You make me happy."

He searched her eyes then raised his chin up to meet their lips softly. Her eyes remained closed enjoying the way his lips made her feel.

"Kiss me all over." She closed her eyes as he moved her to her back then obeyed her command.

* * *

Hanna smiled widely as her mother brushed her hair. She typically hated getting her hair brushed but she wanted to look her best for her day out with her grandfather. Priscilla giggled to herself at the sight of her daughter's happy face finishing her braid. She helped her get dressed then led her to the door smiling seeing her mother and Emilia there as well. They all smiled at one another.

"Where's father?"

"Oh he's just using the bathroom, but he should- here he is now,"

Hanna jumped in his arms and he hugged her tight. "Oh, my love," he kissed the side of her head then placed her back on the floor before taking their hands. "Are we ready?"

They answer positively then we're out the door. Bonnie closed it after watching them get in the carriage then let out a small breath.

"Is Emilia ever... jealous of Hanna?" Priscilla wondered.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I don't really mean jealous but Han can sometimes act as if he's her father."

"Emilia spends tons of time with Stefan, I'm sure she doesn't mind it. At the end of the day, she knows that her father loves her very much."

She nods. "That's good. I just think about Francine and I and how one of us used to feel if we thought that father loved one more than the other. I just don't want Emilia to feel that. My daughter can be very needy."

"I wonder who she gets that from," Bonnie teased.

Philip paused waiting to see if he should give the two some privacy but caught his mother's eyes. She smiles at him and he feels the tug of his lips and his legs start walking towards her. She embraces him tightly and kisses the side of his face. "I know this is an unlikely request but I think we should all go see grandfather. I've promised father that I would visit but I barely had the chance to."

"I think that's a great idea and I'm sure your father will be pleased once he gets back."

They all headed towards his room but stopped by Gideon's to see if he would like to join. They were surprised when he agreed and together they walked to his room.

Giuseppe looked over and grew a weak smile seeing most of the grandchildren and daughter-in-law. He sat up as best as he could but they encouraged him to relax.

"Philip suggested we all come visit you," Bonnie started as they all sit.

"Where's Francine?"

"She's engaged to Ross from Pingleton so she's there planning the wedding." Priscilla filled in and smiled seeing him do so.

"That's great for her. How are the rest of you? Where's Stefan?"

"He's our on a date with Emilia and Hanna." Bonnie answered the latter.

"As for me, grandfather, Cecilia had the baby and I now have a son. His name is Adam Julien Salvatore. Father says he looks just as I when I was born."

"Is he supernatural?"

"He is not."

He nodded. "Philip, how are you? Your father told me about your lover."

"That was very difficult but I was able to move on, thankfully. Now I'm just focusing on building my power."

"As you should. Priscilla?"

"I'm very happy with everything minus this upcoming war."

He hummed. "You mustn't worry, Gideon will save us." He smiled then that faded as he coughed.

Priscilla glanced back at her youngest brother holding eye contact with him for a few moments before looking back at their grandfather.

* * *

Stefan held his daughter close to his chest for she didn't like all the flashes of cameras. He felt horrible and if it were just the two of them, he would take them home but since Hanna was there he would just protect her for he knew how much Hanna wanted to explore. He reached down to grab her hand as they walked into the theatre and were shortly escorted to their personal booth.

"They're gone, I promise," he whispered then smiled as her head moved to look up at him. He kissed her then she got more situated on his lap facing forward.

"May I sit on your lap, too, grandfather?"

"Of course, my dear."

He moved his arms around them and shortly the lights dimmed. Stefan smiled hearing gasps come from both of them as a ballerina appeared in a pink tutu and twirled and leaped across the stage to the music. The young girls glanced at each other with wide smiles before going back to study her every move.

...

Stefan smiled listening to them both ramble on about wanting to be ballerinas. He suddenly felt powerless as their big beautiful, bright eyes looked into his compared dull ones. "Pretty please papa, can we take lessons, please?"

"Please grandfather,"

"Of course, anything for you both, anything."

They smiled and wrapped their arms tightly around him and the impact of their bodies snapped him back to normal. He shook his head mentally as they back away.

"May I have a pink tutu?"

"I want the pink one,"

"You both may have the pink, but I'll make sure yours has gold sparkles and yours has silver, okay? You'll both look like royalty."

They smiled widely then hugged him again. He rubbed their backs vertically then lifted them in his arms carrying them inside the restaurant. He followed his guards to the back into their private room. Stefan smiled watching them dance around humming the music. He wished that he had a camera of his own to capture this moment but knew it would be a memory he would never forget.

After their bellies were full, they headed back to the castle. Hanna rushed to tell her mother about the ballerina lessons but didn't have to run far for her mother was waiting by the door. Priscilla widened her eyes as her daughter talked so rapidly that she could barely make out a word she was saying.

"Honey, slow down, what's this about a ballerina?"

"We saw her dancing," she demonstrated a move, "and grandfather said he will get us lessons and buy me a pink tutu with sparkles!"

"Oh wow, that sounds like fun, did you thank him?"

"Yes! May I please, mother?"

"Of course you may go tell your father." She laughed watching her rush off then stood to hug her father.

"I'm sorry, my princess, I probably should've asked you first before agreeing."

"No, it's perfectly fine, father, I want her to spend time with other girls. I'm just afraid about this war."

"Don't be," he ran his hand down her hair. "I'll make sure everyone's safe."

"I know you will."

They smiled and he kissed her forehead. "Your mother and I will be away tomorrow. We want to spend the day alone together."

"That sounds nice."

"We did it once when we first married but I ruined it by disobeying her word and ended up in the hospital."

She chuckled. "Did she hit you?"

"No, I fell off a latter and my guards refused to accept the fact that I was alright."

She smiled. "How was mother like before she had us?"

He exhaled. "The same although free. We had no worries, no true responsibility- well none that was constant at least. I would- and still do look at her as if she was the purest light."

Priscilla smiled watching her father think back. "Did you think that you'd love her this much because she was picked for you?"

"No, I didn't but I hoped and even still your mother exceeded all my hopes."

"Mother is very lucky to have you, father. I hope that in our years of marriage, Daniel and I will be as in love as you and mother."

"What's this I hear about ballet lessons?"

Their heads lift and turn to see Bonnie walking up to them.

"I was powerless, my love, you know how I am." He kissed her.

She smiled. "I'm not against it, I'm glad she had a fun time."

"Father tells me that you both will be away for the day tomorrow,"

"What?" They turned hearing Gideon. "Mother, tomorrow is Sunday, we have our time together tomorrow,"

"Right," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Gideon, the day of the week just went over my head."

"No worries, we can leave afterward," Stefan suggested.

"But afterward we have lunch."

"Why don't you just take Cecilia and Adam with you instead?"

"Father you can never understand any—"

"Okay, fine, Gideon, we'll go Monday so tomorrow you can have your day like normal."

"You knew, didn't you? You knew of the day and yet you still went along with it to sabotage it."

"Gideon, must you constantly pick fights with me every time we talk? As your mother, I too wasn't concerned about the day, I just wanted a day with her, my intentions were no more or less. I don't want to sabotage you, I suggested we go on Monday when I didn't have to. I love you, son, I would never want to hurt you more than I already have. What must I do to prove that to you? Tell me."

"Just stay away from me."

"If that's what it takes then I will."

"Good." He speeds away.

Bonnie frowned and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, Stefan."

"This isn't your fault. It's no one's but my own."

"No, father, it's all Gideon. You've done most than anyone would in your position to mend things, he's just hanging on to hatred just for the sake of it." Priscilla shook her head before heading to join her family in their room.

Bonnie hugged him close and exhaled feeling his arms wrap tightly around her body. "You arrived later than I planned. I already ate."

"I know, I'm sorry, my love. The girls just continued talking about dancing and I didn't have the heart to shut them up."

She smiled. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much so. That reminds me I have to call our tailor to get their outfits ready."

"I'll remind you in the morning, come, you must be exhausted." She pulled on his arm and he followed behind her into their room.

He smiled when she told him to sit on the bed and watched her remove her dress. He clawed the sheets seeing her in lingerie and although he prefers her bare skin over any covering, it's always a nice surprise when she wears it for him. Bonnie walks over to him and starts undoing his buttons as he watched her breasts. He stands to remove his pants and pantaloons and they stare at one another. He growls smelling her aroma but can no longer contain himself and meets their lips laying them down on the bed.

...

Cecilia laid their son down in his crib then hugged her husband. She could tell that he most likely got into another argument with his father because every time he mumbles to himself and paces back and forth making the possible person watching him insane. Gideon exhaled and hugged her back closing his eyes.

"What do you need, Gideon? Tell me and I promise to do all I can. I just want my Gideon back."

He frowned remembering her words to his sister. "I just need you, I promise."

She backed her head away to meet their lips. It feels as if they haven't kissed in years. With a newborn his need is constant but maybe, she figured, that she should take advantage of the ones around her. Hand him to a nurse just for a day so they can spend it together and fall in love with each other all over again. She found herself on her back on their bed as their lips continued. He drank from her and then she realized that since he's been hungry that could've been the main cause of his crankiness. She needs to remember to ask him at least every other day so his heart and mind are full as well as his stomach.

"Are you sore?"

"Just a little. Next week I should feel better."

He nodded then kissed her a couple more times before moving to his back. She rolled to her side to rest her head on his chest and drank his blood as he offered.

...

Priscilla calms her breaths as he kisses her some more, then pulled her close to his body. She kissed his bare chest several times and smiled closing her eyes.

"Do you agree with this ballerina thing?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean with everything that's going on, shouldn't we shield her from hopes and dreams until this is all over?"

"I see what you mean, my love, but she's just a child. If we stop her now she'll never want to start anything because she thinks we'll put a stop to it. Let her dance. This may be the only thing that gets her through those times. Her and Emilia. I want them to be close together as Francine and I. Two is stronger than one."

"Is Emilia—"

"She is so. I know my mother is teaching her little by little. Before I could actually speak in full sentences my mom was teaching Gideon and I magic. She included everyone in those lessons– well everyone as in Philip and Francine. She never wanted any of us to feel left out or neglected but somewhere along the way her love for Gideon took over and I now understand why but I feel as if it was her biggest mistake. If she kept us all together, if she loved us all together, Gideon wouldn't look at himself as above anyone else. We would be equals to him but you can't change the past. Maybe the world will achieve that in another hundred years."

He chuckled. "You mustn't blame your mother though. I'm sure she blames herself enough."

She nods. "I should check in on Francine,"

...

Francine smiled as they danced in circles in the fronts of their room. She couldn't believe that she will soon be married to the man before her, she felt so lucky and blessed to be in his arms. She frowned as the song and record came to an end but he smiled and kissed her twice. Ross led them over to their bed where they laid side by side.

"I heard today that your father went out with your youngest sister and niece to the ballet."

"Oh I'm sure they want to be ballerinas now and he's going to buy them all the materials they need." She smiled. "My father's greatest weakness is the eyes of a young girl of which he loves. That's how my sister and I got everything we wanted."

He chuckled. "I'm sure if we have a daughter my weakness will be the same."

They smiled. "I cannot wait for this war to be over then my fears and worry will vanish and as I think about the future, I won't see anything but empty darkness."

"Is that really what you see?"

"It is. I try not to but it's hard. Even with our plan, I fear darkness. Oh how I wish this hybrid curse were on anyone else but Gideon."

He hugged her. "Let's marry tomorrow."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"We'll have a small gathering, I can send for your parents and siblings and friends and we just get married. You have your dress, I have my suit. I don't want to wait another day because we may not have tomorrow. Please, my love,"

"Yes."

He smiled and kissed her deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sister? Are you awake?"

Francine pulled away and told Ross her reason for doing so. "Yes, I'm awake."

"How are you, sister?"

"I'm glad you asked because Ross and I decided to get married tomorrow. We know not of the future days we have and I don't want to wait and neither does he." They smiled at one another.

"Oh, such great news! Are we invited?"

"Of course, sister. Ross will send out letters tomorrow and we'll get married in the evening."

"I love you so,"

"I love you,"

Francine kissed her fiancé once her sister was absent from her mind and was shortly moved to her back.

...

Stefan combed the side of her hair with his fingers as she slept on his chest. He kissed her forehead then got a little more comfortable on their bed.

"Father?"

"My love, how is everything?" He thought.

"All great with Francine and I. She's getting married tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes. They don't want to wait too long with everything that's going on so they want to enjoy their days as husband and wife for as long as they can."

"I hate that this is happening to her, to all of us."

"As am I but I am confident that we'll succeed. Have you hinted to mother at all about the plan?"

"No, I know your mother and the second I do so she'll find out a way to mess it up. Your mother stays in the dark until I say so. As she awakes from the spell I tell her of how I wanted to surprise her with a trip so she'll go on to believe that."

"I trust you, father, whatever you believe is right then do so. I must talk to Philip now."

"I haven't seen him all day, tell him that I love him."

"I will, father."

"And I love you."

"I love you too."

Stefan closed his eyes turning to his side.

...

Philip watched as each light slowly went out one by one from the view of his window. Everyone was turning in for the night and no matter how much he tried to stop it, it always reminded him of Drake. Light in a moment, dark in the next. He hates that he never went to check on him after he turned a vampire. He wanted to know where his mother buried him or if she buried him at all. He wanted answers and he figured that now was a good of a time as any to get them.

"Philip?"

He paused putting in his coat. "Sister," he thought.

"How are you, Philip?"

He paused.

"Philip, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, sister, I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"I want to find Drake. I want to ask his mother where she placed him. I need to know."

"I'll come with you. Stay there."

"No, I need to do this on my own. Thank you for wanting to be there but I must do this alone.

"I understand. I'll check on you in fifteen. Father says that he loves you. He was out all day with the girls."

"Thank you, sister."

"Fifteen minutes, Philip. I wish you well."

He felt her leave his mind, then he started on his journey again. He sped through the halls and out the door. He needed to get there before they went asleep but even if he's too late, he'll wake them up. He halted seeing a figure standing in front of their door and narrowed his eyes. "Drake?"

The figure stepped into the light of the moon and Philip fell to his knees seeing his beloved. "You're alive?"

"I'm afraid not," he got on his knees in front of him hearing his lover cry. "You don't want to find me, Philip."

"I do,"

"You do not. It isn't good."

"What did they do to you?"

"I do not wish to speak of it."

"I'm so sorry, Drake my mother tried to warn you but it was too late and—"

"Shh, you mustn't worry. My soul now roams free. I can dance and sing in public without anyone stopping to look at me as if I escaped from the mental institution."

He laughed. "You never were a great singer."

"Nor dancer. It is easy to rock side to side but everything else, I'm simply a mess at."

They smiled and Philip couldn't stop himself from kissing him. "I miss you so," he talked against his lips.

"I miss you. You must let go of me, Philip. You will find love again."

"I will not. I'm done trying, I cannot take another heartbreak. I'm not strong enough."

"You are. I can feel how strong you are. You know that I wish of nothing than for your happiness."

"Can you just stay with me for the night?"

"I will try. Sometimes my spirit slips away."

"I'll lay right here so you don't have to travel." He laid on his side.

Drake laid in front of him and wiped away his tears.

"Philip?"

"I found him. I see him right in front of me."

"How does he look?"

"As beautiful as ever."

"I love you, Philip. I'll check on you in the morning."

"I love you, sister."

Drake smiled and held his body hoping not to slip away before Philip finds sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

He couldn't stop the tears from leaving his eyes watching his daughter get married. All he wishes is for her happiness and he could tell that by the look on their faces that they were happy and in love. It made him cry even more. His precious Francine he will miss dearly but will try to visit every week. He didn't want their relationship to shift at all, only if it is in the direction of becoming stronger. He stood as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife and clapped before others followed. He locked eyes with his daughter's and as she saw his wet eyes, she started to tear up some more herself. She rushed to hug him before returning back to her husband's side.

* * *

They danced to the beautiful music of the orchestra and she smiled every time he requested her to reconsider her living arrangements. She knew he was joking but equally serious. He kissed her forehead and hugged her close until the song ended.

Francine walked around to greet and thank her guests for arriving on such short notice. She smiled seeing her Anna and they shared the biggest hug. "It feels like ages since I've seen or spoken to you, I was very surprised to get your letter."

"My apologies, so much has happened, I barely had time to visit my family. We must go out soon."

"I was hoping you would say that because Alexander and I are getting married!"

Her eyes widened. "Wow, I'm so happy for you," she hugged her. "I'm speechless."

Anna giggled. "As was I. When he proposed I couldn't formulate my words."

"Your ring is stunning. It matches you perfectly."

She smiled. "Enough about myself, you just got married. How does it feel?"

"I feel different. It's hard to explain but as we kissed my body felt as if part of his soul entered me replacing the part that left me and went into him." She watched her eyes. "I know it sounds crazy,"

"No, my dear, I just haven't seen you this happy or in love. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Thank you, my friend." They hugged.

"I'll find you later, I know you have other things to attend."

They hugged one last time before she walked away.

* * *

Bonnie smiled staring into her husband's eyes as they danced together. She was glad that she was able to witness Francine so happy and in love because it was all she'd hoped for. She hopes that this happiness can ring a little longer before the impending war. No one is certain of the end result but all she wants is her family to be safe and wished that this dark magic inside her would help her with that wish.

Stefan kissed her gently seeing her mind start to worry hoping to ease it. He knew she was thinking about the war, it seemed as everyone was doing so because it is difficult not to think about the future without it. Before his children, he was comfortable with the idea of it being a war and having a child that will save the town but now that he has five, it doesn't settle well at all. Also dealing with the man that Gideon has grown to become made matters much worse for everyone involved. His family is in a constant state of fear and he hates it. He holds his wife close to his body and they bask in the comfort they feel from each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he kisses the side of her head.

"Can we still get away tomorrow?"

"Of course," he moved his head back to kiss her lips several times.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he kisses along her neck before pulling away realizing where they were. He was glad to open his ears and hear no talk about their lost moments of passion, figuring everyone was distracted by other things.

"I want you." She whispered in his ear.

He closed his eyes. "When we return home."

"Right now," she takes his hand leading him outside and into their carriage.

* * *

Francine smiled as her youngest sister showed off the ballet moves she learned from watching. She could hear the utter excitement in her voice about wanting to dance and receive lessons. Francine hoped that she would be successful, hoped that she would go very far and go on tour performing for everyone to see. All she wanted was for her family to be happy. It's any normal persons wish, but in her case, she's not in a normal scenario. She's confident in their plan but she won't jinx it too much.

"You're absolutely stunning, sister! I wish I could dance as wonderfully as you."

Emilia smiled widely then hugged her. Ross smiled joining the two and got on one knee.

"Ross, this is my youngest sister Emilia,"

"Very nice to meet you, ma'am," he kissed the back of her hand.

"You married my sister?"

"I did. I love her very, very much, I hope that's okay,"

"Papa always says, as long as you're happy I'm OK with it."

The newlyweds laughed a little. "I saw you dancing earlier, you know my cousin is a ballerina. I can introduce you if you would like,"

"Yes!"

He smiled then stood before taking her hand weaving through the crowd before landing his eyes on Darlene. He lifted her in his arms then walked a little faster and she smiled as she turned seeing her cousin and a beautiful young child with wide eyes in his arms. "Cousin, this is Francine's youngest sister, Emilia. She wants to soon be in the ballet."

"Oh really? You know since you're my family now, I can give you private lessons, how does that sound?"

"I- I saw you in the show,"

Darlene smiled. "You did? Did you like it?"

"Very much. I saw you dancing and that's when I wanted to dance."

She smiled. "Come, my dear, I must teach you a few steps now." Emilia leaned into her arms causing her to giggle. "We'll be in the second ballroom in case her parents come looking,"

Ross nodded and watched the two walk off. He looked around for his wife and spotted her sitting down looking to be in deep thought. He frowned slightly then walked towards her but was blocked when Gideon stepped in front of him. He offered a smile and reached out his hand. "I'm Francine's youngest brother Gideon."

"Yes, I remember you from your wedding."

"Has Francine filled you in?"

"On what exactly?"

"What my family is,"

"Supernatural, yes."

"Let me rephrase what my family will be," he watched his eyes narrow ten smiled. "Dead. They will all be dead."

"Gideon—"

"I will spare your wife but unfortunately you have to survive on your own and even if you manage, I'm not sure if I'll welcome you into my kingdom."

"I don't understand,"

"It's plain to see that my sister loves you but I want her love."

"Excuse me?"

"If you're there, she'll hate me, but if you're not there, sure she'll be upset or angry but eventually she'll love me again."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well let's just say I have a very compelling way of talking to people. Enjoy your night,"

Ross watched him walk away then looked forward seeing his wife no longer there but met eyes with his father-in-law. By the look on his face, he could tell that he was listening in to the conversation so he walked up to him. "Your son is a monster."

"I'll handle it," he walked off in his direction. He was glad that Bonnie was occupied watching Emilia get a quick lesson with one of Ross' cousins because he didn't want her to witness their exchange. "Outside." He lifted him from his chair.

Gideon looked over spotting his father then straightened out his clothes following after him. "What is it that you want?"

"Ross told me what you said."

"I'm only preparing him for the truth."

"Imagine if he would've told your mother. Could you even fathom at how angry and disappointed she will be?"

"You can't use her against me."

"Gideon, what is the point of all this? Why must you kill your siblings? What wrong have they ever shown you?"

"They always isolate themselves from me, they always whisper and gather behind my back."

"Did you ever stop to think it's only because of your threats? If you had said nothing at all, they would not be doing those things. You're blaming them for something that is your fault."

"You would be correct, father, but then Francine talked to me and hugged me and was happy for Cecilia and me when she was pregnant. Even after my threats, after my abuse, she talks to me and loves me. The others are the complete opposite."

"You know your sister is very forgiving. You cannot blame the others for not being so."

"They were very quick to forgive you, father. Priscilla didn't even bat an eyelash once was told about your actions. She blamed it all on me for trying to defend mother."

"Philip, he—"

"He hated you only because I forced it. If I didn't display my utter hatred for you whenever he was near, his reaction would've been just as Priscilla's. They don't care about me, father, so why should I care for them?"

"Because they're your family and that's what family does. They care and look out for each other even when feelings aren't reciprocated. That's why I love you even when you hate me. Why I always will, even if my death is by your hands. You need to step up, Gideon and be a leader. A leader who looks out for those before himself."

He watched his father walk away and head into the castle. He shortly followed his lead and retook his seat next to his wife.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, my love," he exhaled then took a sip of champagne.

She frowned then kissed his cheek. "Do you want to leave?"

"No, we'll stay."

She nodded then hugged his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

...

Bonnie opened her eyes seeing his smiling face causing her to smile. Stefan chuckled then kissed her lips several times before meeting their foreheads. "Let's leave now,"

He chuckled kissing her several times then hugged her body. "We must say goodbye to our children first." He suggested and chuckled at her growl.

They shortly got up and dressed and had Audra and Deborah pack a few things for them as they said their goodbye. Their children gathered outside the door waving them goodbye before going back inside. Priscilla sighed walking ahead of her brothers.

"Sister, wait," Philip called causing her to stop and look back. "Maybe we should spend the day or at least the morning together. The three of us,"

She was speechless not ever but so much of thinking he would speak those words in regards to herself and Gideon. She looked at her youngest brother and saw that he was just as taken aback as she was.

"Um,"

"What do you suggest we do?" Gideon questioned.

"I'm not sure but it feels as if it's been forever since we all have had some quality time together. I would ask Francine but I wish to not disturb her for she just married yesterday."

Gideon nodded once in understanding. "Maybe we could take our horses to the shore. Collect shells,"

Priscilla wanted to question loudly what was going on before her but kept quiet. Gideon is acting very different and it's making her skin crawl.

"What do you say, sister?"

She looked into Philip's eyes then lightly sighed. "Sure,"

He smiled.

"I just have to alert my family and change clothes."

"As shall I," Gideon stepped.

"Let's all meet here in about half an hour?"

They nodded then started walking towards their rooms. Daniel frowned at the look on his wife's face as she enters their room and questioned if all was alright. He was shocked to hear about her morning quickly planned with her brothers and even more when she told him about Gideon's odd behavior. He saw him and Stefan talking outside of Francine's wedding so maybe Stefan said something that got him to change his mind or at least soften it. He kissed her before she walked into the bathroom to change.

Cecilia smiled loving the fact that Gideon would be hanging out with his siblings. A part of her wishes that she could tag along, but doesn't voice it. "How long will you be gone?"

"Not sure, just the morning though so maybe two hours or so." He watched her nod. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Are you happy? I know you never would voice it, but I'm sure you miss being around Priscilla,"

"Priscilla and I were never close which is odd because we both were born supernatural, but she also has a twin. I'm glad things are different with Francine especially now."

"Well maybe you both will have more in common than you think and then you grow closer."

He only smiled then walked over to kiss her forehead before softly lifting his son into his arms and rocked him for a few seconds for he was asleep. "Remember that Audra and Deborah are around so if you need any help with anything, just ask them." She nodded. "I'll see you later, my love." He kissed her once more placing their son back in her arms.

Philip hoped that this would work, said a quick prayer about it as well. His parents leaving Mystic Falls to spend the day together to reconnect and fall in love all over again, made him realize that maybe that's just exactly what they needed as siblings. He knows that Francine's life is spared during this war so himself and his sister were the ones that really needed to connect with him. He hated that he sprung the idea up on her, especially in front of Gideon giving her no sense of warning but it had to be done. While they are on the shore talking he hopes that Gideon will see that they deserved to be spared as well. He wasn't sure on the 'how' but he will try his hardest to get them there.

He walked out of his room and down the halls, smiling seeing his siblings standing there ready to leave.

...

Stefan lifted his lips from her chest only to kiss her lips several times. It felt as he was able to breathe again. Being completely alone with his wife with no one else around or insight was a weight lifted off his shoulder. He knows she feels the same. He drinks from her neck then kisses her again right afterward. He moves his head away and stares at the blood on her face and again wishes that she was willing to turn but he understands why she's now against it. She smiles knowing what he was thinking and says a spell in her head that allowed her teeth to lengthen as fangs. She laughed at the look on his face then ran her tongue across her temporary teeth. Bonnie sat up and straddled his lap before drinking from his neck. She feels him hug her tightly and moan then she shortly pulled away.

"Why haven't you done that before?" He connected their foreheads.

She smiled. "I just learned it,"

He captures her lips and rolls them over.

...

Ross smiled lightly as she slept soundly. He watched her breathe as her body smoothly expanded then returned to normal only to have the pattern be repeated. He could look at her all day if he had the time and he hopes that one day he does especially now that she is his wife. He frowns thinking about that. He wished that they've met much sooner, that his parents or hers would've made the connection so they would've had more time together so that he could picture their children without the possibility of them either dying or being separated from one another beforehand. He just wished that they had more time but he would enjoy every single moment he now has with her.

Francine awakens from her dream and smiles seeing her husband's eyes. He kisses her and holds her close. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long. Half an hour or so," she nodded. "What shall we do today as our first day of being married?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "We should walk around the garden, enjoy the day by doing outdoor activities,"

"Sounds perfect." He kisses her.

Their heads turn hearing knocks on their door and Ross gives them permission to enter. They sat up worryingly seeing that it was one of his guards that he sent out to watch the coast. "There are boats, Sir. About ten of them in the distance."

"Ten?" Francine looked at him in fright.

"Indeed, ma'am."

"How long until they reach shore?"

"We have until nightfall and maybe another hour until they arrive at Mystic Falls."

"We must warn your family,"

"No,"

Ross looked at her silly. "No?"

"No. Let them enjoy today and we'll warn them later this evening. That still gives them plenty of time to get things ready and besides, the plan calls for things to happen at nightfall anywho. I'll write letters and have them be sent off at five, they will get there before six, and have enough time to sneak away."

Ross nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Frank."

He nodded then stepped out. "Let's still enjoy our day outdoors, Ross. I know it will be difficult but I love you and I want to spend this day with you. Please."

"Of course. Let's get ready now so we have more hours in the day."

She nodded and took his hand getting out of bed.

...

The siblings all smiled ending their laughs after sharing a memory from their childhood. Priscilla hated to admit that she was having a great time with her brothers, mainly Gideon but she was. It was a side of him in which she's never known before and inwardly frowns wondering why it all had to be this way. Maybe after today things will change, maybe he'll take back his promises and tells them that he'll save them all but she's not going to lean on too much hope.

"Sister, I see that your heart is in worry," Philip voiced.

"No, not worry, I just wish Francine were here with us. I cannot remember the last time we four had quality time alone."

"Maybe next week we can all gather," Gideon suggested. "Though I will admit that I like bonding with the two of you,"

"As do I," Priscilla assured. "It's just she's my twin, I cannot help it."

Her brothers smiled then Philip stood then removed his top.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm daring all of us to jump into the ocean,"

"It is freezing cold," Priscilla informed.

"Exactly why it's a dare. Come on,"

She looked at him like he was crazy then at Gideon who also stood removing his top. She sighed joining her brother's then they all held hands running into the water almost immediately regretting their actions as what felt like a layer of ice coated their skin. Priscilla shook and was ready to curse her older brother but halted seeing Gideon stand there as if the water were a bath. "How are you not shivering?"

"Magic."

She smiled then reached her hand out to touch her brother saying a spell and soon that layer of ice had melted and they started splashing one another. Gideon ran a little more into the ocean then dived underneath and his brother and sister weren't far behind. They floated on their backs and let the sun warm them even more.

"Gideon?"

"Yes, sister?"

"How are you liking being a father and husband?"

He paused not picturing her to ask such a question or even talk to him at all during this morning but was gratefully surprised. What he said earlier about enjoying this, he meant it. At first, he thought that this was all a trap, a way to capture him or torture him but it's gladly none of that. A part of him wishes that it was so, so it could make his decision much easier.

"I feel as if I'm learning a new thing or a few new things every day. Just when I think I have it figured out, there's always something else that tests me. Even still, I love being a father. It's one of my greatest joys."

"Yes, I understand," she breathed out.

"I wish I was able to have a child. A person to look like me or have my personality or attitude. Forever being childless is just one of the many downfalls to being what I am."

Priscilla and Gideon frowned at their brother's words. Though Gideon will always disapprove of his brother's lifestyle he does feel sad about all that he's been through. The pain, the deaths, the constant sadness. He couldn't imagine living such a life, such a lonely life.

"If there was such a way I could spell you a child, I would. I'll think of something,"

"Thank you, sister."

"We should head back. I told my wife that we wouldn't be out long,"

They turned to their stomachs and swam to shore and got dressed again before riding home. Before they all went their separate ways, Priscilla hugged her brothers and kissed them on the forehead. They smiled at each other then headed to their rooms.

...

Bonnie rested on her stomach as her husband massages her back. She loves her children but she never wants to leave this palace. Being away from Mystic Falls was refreshing because her mind isn't constantly on the war and its dark future. Here, she has no worries about the future because it isn't on her mind, her husband is the sole occupant of that now. His hands rough but smooth gliding along her back applying pressure every now and again. His touch ignited her skin and all she saw when she closed her eyes were fireworks. "I love you."

Stefan smiled. "I love you," he kissed her neck.

Bonnie rolled, lying on her back now and held out her arms and hugged him closely when he was between them. "Do you ever wish you can do this all over again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Go back in the past and just relive our lives."

"Sometimes, but I like where we are now. We're comfortable and can spend more time together and then our children and grandchildren."

"I forgot to mention but the children and I minus Francine went to see your father the day you took Emilia and Hanna to the ballet. He was surprised to see us all and happy and I worry that maybe I should've let him be a grandfather. I always kept the children away because I didn't trust him but maybe that was a mistake."

"Your intentions weren't ill, his were. He's my father but like you, I couldn't trust him. I'm just glad now because he got to see them and see the people they have become."

She nodded and he lifted his head to meet their lips, kissing her over. "I'm starving," she informed as he kissed along her neck.

"Let's eat," he stood and took her hand helping her out of bed.

Bonnie put her dress back on then followed him into the kitchen.

...

Francine kissed him trying to relieve his worry. She could tell that his mind was consumed of the war and she doesn't blame him at all but as she wished she wanted to spend this day with him without the worry. Ross held her as their lips continued laying flatly in the garden. He wanted so much for his wife to be his only thoughts but it's too hard to muster knowing what they know. Impossible for him to not want to just start running away with her right this moment so they are as far away from this as possible but he will respect her wishes and accept their plan because her life isn't the only one at stake. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

He stretched his hands slightly to touch the sides of her face, "I don't want to lose you," she frowned. "You're my wife. We're supposed to be together forever,"

"We will be, I promise."

"You can't promise,"

"I can." She held his face. "I will fight like hell for us."

"He said he will compel you, Francine. Make you forget about me so he could be the only one that has your love."

"When did he tell you this?"

"Last night at our wedding. He didn't say it directly but I understood what he meant by his actual words."

"I will never forget you." She wiped away his tear. "I'll keep a photograph of you, of us and hide it if he ever catches us. You should do the same,"

"I will."

She kissed him. "I have a feeling that all will be well. We have a good plan, which gives us a great chance of surviving this."

"I just wish that I could see in the future to see how all will come to play. Will Gideon worry about capturing you and your mother first or will he save Mystic Falls first."

"Why does it matter?"

"It will give us more time to get away but also what if he sees you all gone and not want to save the town?"

"He will want to. He wants the crown, the praise. Eventually, that will be all he has then he'll realize that his family meant so much more than this. He'll regret every ill action against us because he'll realize that the life he has isn't the one he wants."

"Will we ever return?"

She thought. "Eventually. I'm sure we all would like to see how things are under his ruling." He nodded. "I just hate that we can't save them all, take everyone with us."

"You should send off your letters now before the sun sets,"

"I'll only send one to Priscilla. She can warn the others."

The stood heading back inside.

...

Priscilla sat across from him watching him stare at the vile of blood that Philip had given. Daniel wanted to become a vampire sooner rather than later so he could actually get used to all the capabilities so once their daughter fell asleep they decided that it was the best time and requested Philip presence. They watched him drink and waited a few seconds before he snapped his neck without warning causing her to gasp. Philip placed his hand on her shoulder as her breathing relaxed then hugged her.

"Now we wait. It shouldn't take long." She nodded. "I'm glad we got to send the day with Gideon."

"As I. During that time, I realized that we never had the relationship that I figured. Though we were both the only supernatural ones at our young age, we never had a tight bond."

"Maybe it's because you have Francine. As you said earlier, she's your twin and you cannot help but be close to her. In all honesty, I believe that I was the only one to have a relationship with him out of us. That, unfortunately, went away after Drake but I'm glad we got to have it." She nodded. "If you could, would you choose to live our lives over again?"

"Yes and no. I would say yes so that I could see if I can possibly change this outcome but no because I'm not sure how that would change my life. I have a beautiful daughter and husband and maybe if I were to do things differently, I wouldn't be so blessed. Maybe you wouldn't have found Drake and Francine Ross. Maybe this is just the way our lives were meant to be."

Philip took in her words then looked over to the bed as Daniel sat up with a gasp of air. They questioned how he felt and when all was well, Priscilla offered him her neck to drink from sealing his vampire fate. Their heads turned towards the door and Philip went to open it seeing Audra and smiled as she handed him a letter saying it was from Francine addressed to Priscilla. He nodded and handed his sister the note then attended to Daniel as she read its words.

Priscilla read the first sentence then grabbed onto her brother's shoulder. He questioned her what was wrong but by the look on her face and how she remained silent, he knew that it was time. She handed him the letter and he moved it so Daniel could read it as well. Their eyes widened at and she places her finger over her mouth.

"Listen for Gideon, is he distracted?" She directed to Philip.

He opened his ears hearing that he was in a conversation with Cecilia then nodded.

"Alright," she spoke aloud. "Pack anything that valuable to you, nothing too heavy or big to make travel light. She gives us two hours warning. I will contact you again when you should head for the tunnel."

"Should we still leave, sister? After today do you think that—"

"I will not let my family die or suffer based on a thought. If he had actually said otherwise then I will consider it but for now, we continue as planned."

He nodded then shortly left to get things in order. Priscilla contacted her sister letting her know that she received the letter and that she'll see her in Pingelton shortly.

"Father?"

Stefan kissed his wife as she bathed then excused himself from the bathroom. "My princess, how's everything?"

"It's happening, father. I just received word from Francine, the guards that Ross sent out spotted ships."

"I'm on my way."

"No, wait. You both are far from Mystic Falls, maybe you should stay there. That way we won't have to worry about spelling mother to rest, it's best if she stays in the unknown."

"Will you be alright looking after your sister?"

"Of course. Tomorrow morning I will let you know of our whereabouts and you both can catch up. Tell mother that shortly after you both left, we all decided to get away as well and invited you both to come to meet us."

"Alright, my love. Please be safe and update me as often as you can."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Priscilla told Daniel to get Emilia as she packs for them. Her mind still couldn't believe that this was all happening, that the prophecy is actually coming into effect and she tried not to think about it too much.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter includes basically what you've all been waiting for. Tell me your thoughts on how you believe everything will play out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Gideon woke up hearing a loud ringing of the town's bell and wondered what was going on. He sat up from bed then jumped to his feet hearing an explosion. Cecilia gasped waking up then held onto him hearing another explosion followed by screams. Was tonight the war? "Gideon,"

"Stay here,"

"Where are you going?"

"To awaken Philip and Priscilla and her family."

"I'm sure they're already awake, you should save the town first."

"I must protect my family first. Take Adam down into the chamber and I'll send my siblings down there with you."

She nodded then stood carefully picking up their son to not wake him from his slumber. She kissed her husband then made way towards the chamber. Gideon rushed to his brother's room. "Philip?" He narrowed his eyes seeing his room was empty and thought that maybe he could possibly be with Priscilla for whatever the reason so he rushed to her room next and freezes seeing that her room was empty as well. He opened his ears and listened for their voices or hearts but heard nothing. He checked on Emilia and she was gone as well. His breath picked up not sure what to think. Have they been captured? Where were they, when did they leave? Another bomb shook him out of his state and he rushed to the balcony and horror covered his eyes seeing the destruction and fire cover the town. Citizens running for their lives trying to escape, other with guns fighting back only to shortly meet their Maker because the prophecy was right. They were outnumbered. He ran back inside and called for his siblings once again but got nothing in return. Tears welled in his eyes realizing that they were truly gone. They left him alone, they had to know that the war was tonight and they made their escape leaving him alone. He doesn't blame them but he had hoped that after their time together that maybe they wouldn't hold his words against him. Hoped that they would have a change of heart as he had but they're all gone.

Screams filled his ears causing him to move his feet and head towards the barn to retrieve his horse. Seeing that his horse was the only one in the stable confirmed his suspicion but he shook that away and headed to town but paused not far from the castle realizing that he had no idea of what he should do. Save the town, sure but how? What spell was he supposed to use, was it a single spell or multiple, or should it be a spell at all, should he actually fight to defeat them? No one told him what he was supposed to do. How can he save everyone when he was given no instruction?

"My son,"

He turned to spot his father on a horse of his own. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to be with you."

"Where's mother? Where's Philip and Priscilla and Emilia? They left me here didn't they?"

"Your mother is safe and away and yes, they did leave. You left them no choice but to."

"Why did I do that, father? Why was I cursed?"

"You're not cursed, you have the power to fix this."

"Father, I have no power. I stand here and I am powerless, how an I supposed to save them when I have no power?"

"You have power, Gideon. Focus on that and use it." Gideon followed behind his father as he took them to town. "Close your eyes and focus."

He nodded then did as instructed. He focused on those against him, those against the town and built up anger and hatred of them while also channeling from his siblings and father and focused, even more, building up more anger feeling his body full with power and unknowingly started to chant loudly gaining others attention. Stefan looked up and widened his eyes seeing soldiers all floating in the sky looking as shocked as he was. He then looked down at his son and shielded his eyes from his as they radiated blindingly bright causing his horse to scare and him to fall off of it but he stayed covering his eyes. Collectively you could hear bones snapping and shortly bodies slamming against the ground then the earth grew silent with all eyes staring at the youngest Salvatore boy.

* * *

Philip held his youngest sister close to his chest as they rushed through the tunnel. She was confused about what was going on but told her that they will be going on a trip and that seemed to calm her nerves. He felt like he was able to breathe once they reached the boat and it started across the lake to Pingleton. Soon they will be on safe grounds and have no worries for quite some time. Priscilla contacted her sister letting her know that they were on their way. Francine was glad that they could escape unharmed, she was starting to regret sending the letter so late in the evening but now her breaths can be calm and her worries can diminish. She smiled as her husband hugged her close to his body and she hugged him back tightly. "They're on their way."

"I knew everything would be fine. We have an excellent plan."

"I'm just still a little concerned about Gideon."

"My love,"

"I know, I cannot help it. Monster or not, he's my brother and I'm afraid when he notices that they are gone, he'll become worse than he ever would've been if they stayed."

Ross sighed. "Let's not think about that, let's think about our future as a family. Once we leave Pingleton no one would ever know who we are or where we come from. We will have a clean slate, isn't that satisfying?"

She smiled. "It is."

He kissed her then hugged her a little longer.

* * *

Bonnie reached out her hand pulling her husband in close to her chest but narrowed her closed eyes before opening them. She sat up noticing that she was holding onto a pillow instead of his body and grew confused as to where he might have gone. "Stefan?" She called out for him rising to her feet.

When she heard no response she started walking around calling his name out more and suddenly an urge of worry overtook her. Bonnie rushed back to their room ready to change her clothes then spotted the corner of a note poking out under the sheets. She started to wonder that when she pulled on his pillow she accidentally knocked over the note. She opened it quickly then relaxed reading what was inside. He told her that he was overcome with a strong feeling to visit his father and not wanting to wake her he decided to leave but would return in the morning. She frowned wishing that he did wake her so that she could be there for him but understands that he needed to do this alone. She said a quick prayer for him then decided to get some more rest planning to surprise him with a nice breakfast for when he returns.

* * *

Philip was relieved seeing Francine and Ross waiting for them in the distance glad that they were almost to safety.

"What is that?" Emilia pointed towards home.

They all turned and saw hundreds of objects floating above the town. Philip pulled out his pocket telescope and gasped seeing that those objects were bodies. He handed it to Daniel who handed it to Priscilla.

"It's Gideon. He's actually doing it."

They gasped seeing the bodies now obeying the laws of gravity.

"I feel better knowing that our town is safe. Our cousins and grandparents don't have our fate. Gideon saved them now I feel right to leave." Priscilla exhaled.

Shortly their boat reached the land of Pingleton and they got off and hugged their sister and her husband. "Did you see the men floating?"

"I wasn't sure what it was, but I saw the objects. Was it Gideon?"

"I believe so. He fulfilled the prophecy."

Francine frowned. "What's on your heart, brother?"

"I had hoped that we wouldn't have to go through with the plan. That he would've apologized and we could all celebrate his victory together. Now we must live in hiding and partly fear."

"There's no need to fear, brother." Priscilla placed her hand on his shoulder. "Together we are stronger than anything Gideon can threaten."

"She's right. But now since the prophecy is fulfilled I believe we should get moving, grab your horses." Ross instructed.

Francine halted feeling a stinging in her chest then looked down seeing that a tree branch had gone through her skin. She looked up seeing her youngest brother before falling onto the ground. Priscilla yelled getting on her knees to remove the wood from her sister's chest but before she could say a spell to heal her, she was knocked into a nearby tree. Everyone else was paralyzed, confused by what just happened only a second ago. They were safe and ready to leave but somehow Francine is bleeding out and Gideon is before them smiling.

"Did you know that I was going to save you all?" Gideon spoke. "After the day we shared, I changed my mind and was going to spare all of you. Imagine my surprise when I went to find you to bring you to safety, and you all were gone."

Priscilla crawled over to her sister placing her hands on her but was knocked over again. "Let me save her, Gideon!" She sobbed.

"No! You understand- you all must understand my pain of abandonment. You should've talked to me, you should've come to me and asked."

Philip let Emilia out of his hold and told her to run behind his horse and Hanna shortly joined her side. He stepped up, lifting his hands in peace. "Gideon, we were just trying to protect our family."

"So I am no longer a part of your family?" He pinned Priscilla against the tree and she screamed in sadness letting her tears flow. Her sister is gone. A part of her is missing and she feels completely empty.

Ross snapped out of his paralyzation and ran over to his wife and held her body in his arms sobbing. "How could you do this to your sister? She loved you!"

"She has a funny way of showing it. Her death is on all of your hands. This could've all been avoided if you asked."

"Asked for what, Gideon?" Daniel stepped up. "Ever since I've been in this family all I've heard come out of your mouth were threats. So now suddenly we're supposed to believe that you actually have a heart?"

"I've always had a heart, blame your wife for turning it black. Actually, you can blame yourself. None of this would've happened if you both didn't want to rush off to get married."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't entertain him, Daniel." Priscilla weakly spoke. "He has won. Francine is dead he took everything away from us. He has won."

"I suggest you all act more like Priscilla. She understands. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a crown to be worn." He turned.

"Kill me." Gideon stopped his walk then turned back to his older sister. "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than to ever see you with a crown upon your head."

He smiled and walked over to her, bending his knees to look into her eyes. "Which is exactly why I'm letting you live. I'm letting you all live. I realize that being a ruler would be horrible without you all there to witness it."

"Mother will hate you."

"She'll eventually get over it." He stood and just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone.

"Priscilla, please, there must be a way to save her," Ross pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Ross. She's been dead too long, I no longer feel her spirit." She managed through tears then cried harder as her husband wrapped his arms darling her tightly. "How could I let this happen?"

"It isn't your fault."

"It should've been me,"

He kissed her head, "Don't say that." He looked up at everyone. "I say we continue with the plan. We take Francine and bury her where we settle. We must leave immediately."

"He'll track us," Philip spoke.

"As he was going to do so anyway. He expects us to sit here and mourn and accept defeat, so if we leave now, we'll be more ahead." He stood and held his wife's arm bringing her to her feet.

Philip nodded and grabbed his sister and niece as Ross lifted his love in his arms.

"We cannot travel on horses with her dead," Priscilla spoke. "We need to think of another way."

They all looked at one another. "I will not leave her here," Ross spoke. "Go, you all go, I'll stay here and bury her and take care of her grave. Gideon cares more about you all than he does me."

"Ross—"

"I'll be fine. Priscilla is right, I don't want to put her body through more torture than need be." They all nodded then hugged him tightly. "Don't tell me where you're settling just in case Gideon tries to read my mind or something like that. Just be safe."

Priscilla and Philip hugged their sister one last time before getting on their horses.

"Let us hope that the crown soon upon his head will keep his mind occupied for a while," Philip spoke riding off.

* * *

Stefan woke up then looked to his left seeing Cecilia and Adam. She offered him a smile. "Where are we?"

"In the castle in the chamber. Where are the rest?"

"Hopefully far away from here."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I must get out of here," he stood and walked over to the bars and tried to pull them apart but they wouldn't budge.

"Mr. Salvatore what's going on, I'm worried,"

"Gideon isn't the person you think he is, he threatened to kill his siblings and myself for that matter but since I'm still alive, I'm afraid he might have thought of something much worse."

"What could be worse than death?"

"Life under his ruling."

Cecilia narrowed her eyes frighteningly then gasped slightly as he tried to pull the bars apart again. A thought came to her. "He said a spell,"

Stefan turned to her, "A spell?"

"After he put you in, I- I can't remember it but maybe it is the reason behind you're unable to separate those bars."

He grunted loudly then kicked the wall having everything shake. Cecilia held her baby close. "I'm sorry,"

"It's alright. Wait, where's your wife?"

"I left her at our private palace asleep. I just pray she doesn't come looking for me. I want her nowhere near here at all."

"Even if she comes, your heart shouldn't be heavy. Gideon loves her more than anyone."

He frowned at the tone in her voice then narrowed his eyes feeling a stinging in his chest. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Cecilia placed her baby down and rushed up to him, kneeling beside him. "Mr. Salvatore, are you alright?"

"Something's not right." He held his chest.

She watched his eyes as he sat up then frowned as he suddenly burst into tears. Cecilia didn't understand but hugged him close as he sobbed into her arms and though she knew not of the reason behind his tears, she couldn't help but let a few tears pass by herself. She felt his pain and hurt through his sobs, felt the same pain in her chest as he cried out 'why' then threw his body to the ground. She backed away gasping as he punched the ground and though his knuckles started to bleed he kept on punching until he broke through the barrier. Cecilia grabbed her baby and cowered in a corner as he dug going underground and she watched him until he appeared again this time on the other side. Stefan opened the cage door then sped away leaving Cecilia behind. She slowly stood and walked out of the cage keeping her baby close to her chest. She started to wonder if she should run if she should hide but thought of nowhere to go. Stefan told her that Gideon wasn't the man she thought of him to be and though she has noticed his changed behavior these past couple of months, she wasn't sure if it went deeper than that.

"Gideon?" She called out for him.

When the empty castle responded, she rushed to their room and quickly packed some clothes in a duffel bag but halted hearing a noise. She quickly unpacked and bent down and crawled under the bed as the door opened.

"My love?" She heard him call.

She wanted to appear but she was frightened that he would harm her. She was only able to see his shoes and saw that they were muddy and wondered where he had gone. She covered her mouth as he started walking around and closed her eyes praying that he wouldn't find her. She heard their bathroom door open and wondered if she should make her escape but before she could move, she was pulled from under the bed and she screamed holding her baby close.

"What are you doing under there, I called for you,"

Her body started shaking as she saw how red his eyes now were. "I— I got scared. Your father started acting strange and I got frightened."

He frowned then pulled her to her feet before hugging her. She quietly cried no longer feeling safe in his arms and wished that she was far away from here, that she never took him back, that they never got married or had a child together because now she feels stuck. Gideon moved back a little so he could look into her eyes and she felt like she was staring into the eyes of the Devil himself.

"Stop your worrying, I saved us. There's no need to be afraid now, we're safe."

"Where're your siblings, I was waiting for them."

He looked away. "They decided to abandon me and leave us behind hoping that we would get killed in this war but they failed. I saved us, we're alive as is most of the town."

"So they're no longer here in Mystic Falls?"

"They're in Pingleton mourning the death of Francine."

She backed away widening her eyes. "What are you talking about death?"

"I—"

"You killed her?"

"I saved her," he grabbed her shoulders. "She's now free from this life, she has no worries, no fears. My sister was pure, she's in the highest of heavens now with her Savior. She's happy."

Cecilia shook her head and moved his hands away from her arms. "Even if that's true, she had her whole life ahead of her, she wanted children and to spend all the days she could with her husband and sell her art and make a name for herself. You were there, do you not remember how passionate she was about her dream? She went against your father, the person she values the most to pursue it and you kill her for no reason."

He took in her words then started thinking about his actions. She saw his eyes now turn back to blue and he got on his knees breaking down. A feeling of déjà vu overcame her as he mimicked his father's breakdown and just as she did with him, she went to comfort him. She started to wonder if he was truly being controlled by an evil force. Those terrifying solid red eyes meant that he was no longer Gideon but someone with no humanity. That wouldn't explain how kind he was towards her though, maybe it all channels from anger that is already stored inside of him. He killed Francine to set her free from the destruction that he knows will rein over Mystic Falls because he loves her and there's a part of her that knows he did it to make his siblings suffer for abandoning him so her death served two purposes.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Bonnie sat up feeling a stinging in her heart then suddenly it was hard for her to breathe. She closed her eyes and was horrified seeing her daughter lying on the ground breathless. She cried out and tried to spell herself to her body but found herself too weak to do so. She needed answers, she wanted to know what happened and if Stefan was there to comfort her. She got up and headed to her horse to ride back to Mystic Falls. She held onto her neck as she raced through the fields and it felt as if a full day had passed before she was finally home. She cried out for Stefan, screamed his name walking through the town, too broken up to notice the destruction and dead bodies around her. She fell to her knees crying out in pain then rolled to her back as she last envisioned her daughter.

"Why? Why?!"

She rolled to her side holding her stomach then gasped moving backward locking eyes with someone unfamiliar. Her breath shortened noticing that he was dead and that's when took in her surroundings. She grew angry now understanding. Stefan knew. He somehow knew that tonight would be the war and he left her behind.

"Bonnie?"

She looked up and saw her parents worriedly walking towards her. Her mother rushed to her and held her tightly as she sobbed into her arms. Abby figured that it had something to do with Stefan since she was obviously alone. Rudy lifted his daughter in his arms and carried her into their home and laid her on her old bed. Bonnie wanted to tell them all that happened but she could never speak it aloud. If she says it, it'll all be true and she couldn't accept that. Not now, not ever. She accepted her mother's offer of tea and drank as she could with her shaking hands.

"Rest, my child,"

"I can't. My family-"

"The warriors didn't come near to the castle. As long as they're there, I promise they are safe."

She nodded but wasn't sure if her family was there. Francine was out in the woods maybe she was just as shocked as she knowing that the prophecy was taking effect and wanted to see Gideon save the town and something happened. She needed to contact Stefan. Hoping she had enough strength, she called out for him.

* * *

Stefan ran as fast as he ever had, so much so that he was able to cross the river that separated Mystic Falls and Pingleton on foot. He saw Ross on his knees holding her body and he approached him and he gently laid her body down and hugged his father-in-law explaining to him what happened. The rage Stefan felt boiling inside him was like no other but he surpassed that now and got on his knees to hold his daughter. He cried into the crook of her neck then stroked her hair back before shutting her eyes. He kissed her cheek and cried watching her beautiful face.

"Stefan?"

He looked up hearing his wife's voice and felt the pain behind her voice. "My love,"

"Francine is dead."

"I know."

"Are you with her?"

"Yes. I'm looking at her now, she's peaceful and beautiful."

"Take me there, I'm at my parents. I need to see her."

"I'll be right there."

Ross stayed put as instructed and after a few minutes, he was joined again by Stefan and now Bonnie. They shared a hug before she got on her knees holding her daughter. Stefan calmly explained everything to her beginning to end, apologizing along the way from keeping this all from her but hoped she would understand his reasoning in doing so. Bonnie took in all the information then turned to her husband.

"I can save her." She looked at him then at Ross. "She will be different but I can save her."

"Bonnie, we shouldn't. She's at peace, we should bury her."

"I will not bury a child, that was never in my plans. No child of mine should be underground unless I'm there first. That's the way it's supposed to be."

"Bonnie, don't." Stefan said seeing the black veins move along her skin.

"You want me to save her don't you Ross? She's your wife, you both just married yesterday. Tell me to save her and I will. I can resurrect her."

"But at what cost?" Stefan pointed out. "Ross, she will not be the same woman. My wife has said it herself, said that she will be different. I want her back more than anyone could ever imagine but not like this. She will not be the daughter I love, she will not be the wife you married. Please do not do this to her soul. Please."

Ross looked in his eyes then closed his own feeling so conflicted. What Stefan spoke he knew would be true but maybe he can make her be normal again. Maybe if he tells her stories about their love and her family she will be as normal as ever. Maybe he can save her as well.

Stefan watched his eyes open again then got on his knees begging him to make the right decision.

"I'm sorry,"

Stefan dropped his head.

"Mrs. Salvatore, I'm sorry. Please let her be at peace."

Bonnie nodded then quickly reacted to grab the very branch that killed her daughter but before she could kill herself, Stefan held her arms back and tossed it to the side and held her. Bonnie begged him to let her die, to let her kill herself because she couldn't take the pain of losing her daughter. Stefan assured her that they would get through this together just as they have other situations in the past. She denied that they could get through something like that but he promised her that they could. He told her that they had to, to honor Francine causing her to cry harder into his chest.

They stayed there until sunrise and Ross told them that they could stay in the castle until they were ready to go back home. The news spread fast throughout the town and everyone was in deep mourn. The town fell silent, the sky cried as everyone gathered dressed in black as the local pastor spoke words from The Bible as the casket was placed into the ground. Stefan held his wife close to his chest staining his jacket with her tears more than the rain was. He wanted to be strong for her, he wanted her to rely on him for anything and there was only one way he knew he could do that with his daughter now in the ground. He closed his eyes flicking his internal switch then opened his eyes again feeling like someone new.

...

Mystic Falls bowed as Gideon Salvatore was crowned King. A smile was proudly on his face, this was how he imagined it. How he knew it would feel but somehow it was even better. His mother was absent from his crowning but he knew she would arrive soon and be very proud of him for accomplishing such an amazing task. He looked back at his wife who smiled at him and his grew wider seeing his son smiling as well. He returned his eyes back to the town and told them that they may rise which they obeyed. "As long as I am King, a threat of any kind will be meaningless. No one would dare try to ambush us again once news spreads and if anyone is foolish enough to try, then they will die doing so." Most cheered. "Masks will be soon distributed and should be worn until the air is right again. I will not force anyone to wear them, but as I said I highly stress it. Are there any questions?"

"I heard news about your sister's passing and that her funeral is today and I just wanted to say that— and I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that if you need time to be with your family we will understand."

"I thank you but I can assure you that I have had my time to mourn and as your king, I will need to be here fulfilling my duties. Speaking of such, I should get back inside." He turned and grabbed his wife's hand leading them indoors.

Cecilia could tell that the question struck him but chose not to comment on it not wanting to get him angry. "Adam is very proud of you," she handed him their son.

He smiled and kissed his head. "I should check in on my grandfather," she nodded and took their son back so he could visit him in peace.

Giuseppe looked over then smiled seeing a crown upon his head. "You did it."

"I did. Admittedly I needed my father's help, but that stays between you and me."

He chuckled. "I'll take it to the grave. Where is your father?"

"In Pingleton. Unfortunately, Francine didn't survive, she's being buried."

He deeply frowned.

"Grandfather?" He asked gaining his attention. "What must I do now? I knew of my purpose in life because of the prophecy but now that it has been fulfilled, I am unsure of how else I should live."

"You just live. No one else had things written for them so we just live and things will always happen the way it should be. Focus on being a great leader and ruler and all will be well."

He nodded. "I wish my mother didn't shield us from you.

"You mustn't blame her, I made choices that caused her to shield you all. I'm just grateful for these moments I have now."

They shared a smile.

...

They all decided to share one room in the first inn that they came across not wanting to part from the other.

"I want papa," Emilia cried.

They frowned and Philip hugged her. "You'll see him soon, alright? We are just going to go on a nice holiday for a while."

"Why can't papa come with us?"

"Because it just has to be us for now, but I promise you will see him again." He rubbed her back.

Priscilla sighed then figured it was time to contact her father. She didn't know what he knew but she's sure that he wants to know that they're safe and far away. "Father?"

"My princess. We buried Francine this morning."

She held back her tears. "I tried to save her but Gideon stopped me every time-"

"It is okay, my love. Ross told me everything. This isn't your fault."

"Does mother know?"

"She does."

"Where is she?"

"Here with me in Pingleton. I'm too angry to face Gideon now. I'll kill him and that's not what your mother wants."

"So she would want this horrible, killer, monster son roaming around? Especially after murdering her daughter?"

"I know it is difficult to understand but he is still her son. If it was Hanna—"

"My daughter would never act in such ways."

Stefan exhaled knowing that it would be impossible to get through to her. "How is everyone?"

"Emilia is calling for you. You have to come, you and mother, you promised."

"Priscilla-"

"You promised."

He closed his eyes. "Your sister is underground. I'm not so sure your mother will leave and now I'm frightened to push her. She tried to kill herself after Francine and I will not leave her here."

"What about us?" Her eyes watered at his silence and her bottom lip started to quiver. She excused herself to the bathroom and locked the door behind her crying into a towel.

"My princess please don't cry. I will see you, I promise. I just- I mustn't stay if your mother isn't willing. We'll come and visit and take Emilia back with us so she will no longer be any of your responsibility."

"You think we're worried about responsibility, father?"

"I—"

"If you take Emilia then Hanna will be alone. They were there, they saw everything, they need each other. You both were supposed to be here so we wouldn't even have to have this discussion. We agreed to a plan."

"A plan that ultimately failed. Francine is gone, none of us planned for that. Situations change so we must adapt. Tell me where you are."

"No."

"Priscilla-"

"No. You will not come, there is no need for you to know."

"Priscil—" Stefan felt her exit his mind. He ran his fingers through his hair but quickly moved them away hearing the door open. He smiled at his wife.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's wrong, I can tell something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, my love. I talked to Priscilla,"

"How are they?"

"Well and safe. They've settled for now but I think they'll travel farther." She nodded and sat next to him. "My love?" He waited until their eyes met. "Priscilla wants us to move wherever they will be. Are you willing?"

"Francine—"

"I know, I told her but she's very broken and I believe she needs us."

"You go, I'll stay."

"No, it's either we both go or we both stay. I will not leave you here alone."

"We get Emilia and we stay."

"Stay?"

"Here. In Pingleton. I don't feel right leaving now especially when I haven't confronted Gideon yet. I know she misses us, so we get her and come back."

"Alright."

"I'll contact her tomorrow and she'll tell us where they are and we go get her."

He nodded then hugged her close to his chest lying back on their bed.

Priscilla cleaned her face then walked out of the bathroom and joined her husband in bed. Everyone was tired from travel so she suggested that they all get some rest. Philip got his sister comfortable first and waited until she was asleep before he closed his eyes himself.

Daniel looked into his wife's eyes then pointed to his head. She nodded and once he felt her enter he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I got in contact with my father and he practically said that he's not coming."

"What?"

"They buried Francine and he blames my mother for not wanting to leave so we're just on our own now."

He reached out his hand to stroke her cheek. "I'm sure their minds will change, they're in deep mourning right now. Once they adjust to this, they will come."

"Possibly, yes. I just feel horrible for Emilia. I'm frightened that if she's without them for too long then she'll start to loathe them."

"Maybe your father will visit her? He doesn't have to stay, Not now but maybe for a day or two so he can explain to her the situation."

She sighed. "I guess so,"

"Why are you reluctant?"

"I basically just screamed at my father about this. He wanted to take her back but I refused for Hanna's sake but Emilia needs her parents more."

Daniel nodded then kissed her. She exited his mind then contacted her father again telling him of their whereabouts and he told her that they'll visit tomorrow.

* * *

Gideon has his eyes closed thrusting inside his wife. It's been far too long in his opinion since they were able to act like this and he misses this feeling. It was as if everyone around him was having sex except him and that made it all the more worse. He stiffens coming inside her then moved to his back breathing deeply then turns to his side to kiss her before getting up. He informs her that he will be out scouting for new workers and asked her to fire all those already working in the castle. Those were his father's workers and his father father's workers and possibly so on, but things needed to change and he was going to start from the inside out.

Cecilia frowned at his order but got up to shower only exiting once she knew he was gone. She got dressed quickly then grabbed her son before she went to find the first worker she laid eyes on and told Deborah to gather everyone in the living room and to come to get her once they were gathered. She nodded then started calling for everyone, all had questions and though she feared her best guess, she told them that she had no idea what was going on. Once all were gathered, she went to retrieve Mrs. Salvatore and helped her carry some jewelry boxes confusing her all the more.

Cecilia exhaled. "I regret to inform you that Gideon has decided to let you all go." They gasped and started their protest but before it got too far, she raised her voice, "Please listen." They chatter stopped. "I know that this is your home or if not it is a way to buy things for your family and yourself so I have decided to let you all take three pieces of jewelry each. That way you can turn them in for cash and hopefully it will provide you with enough to live on. I will write letters personally telling the jeweler that I am aware of the selling of my items and that I gifted you all with them. You can do whatever it is you want with them, sell them or keep them, it is your choice but I cannot just leave you all empty handed. Please keep this arrangement to yourselves, I don't want Gideon finding out. We'll start with who has worked here then longest and work out way down."

They nodded and Cecilia opened up her boxes and watched them all search through picking out the jewelry of their choice. Once all was done, she had them write their names down and addresses or have others do it for them if they couldn't write so she could get started on the letters.

"I urge you to please be patient with me. I have a newborn and I can only write when he's asleep and when Gideon is not around. I will start as soon as I can but there is a lot of you so please understand. I promise that you will get your letter."

"Bless you, Mrs. Salvatore,"

She smiled. "Now please pack your things and return to your families or cabins."

They nodded and Deborah helped her carried her jewelry boxes back to her room. She thanked her and gave her another pair of earrings before sending her off. Cecilia closed her eyes for a few seconds resting against the door before placing the boxes back then got started on the letters.

Gideon walked around town asking people questions as he stared into their eyes and only if he liked what he saw, he would send them back and tell them to wait for further instruction.

"Gideon."

He stiffened and stood straight and turned around locking eyes with his, "Father,"

He walked up to him. "I can kill you for what you did to Francine. Right here, in front of all, I could kill you."

"Then do it."

"I cannot. Not because I love you but because I love your mother." He stepped to the side revealing her.

He dropped to his knees and hung his head low seeing the tears on her face but she lifted his head forcing him to look at her. Tears streamed from his eyes heavily.

"Why, Gideon?"

"I'm sorry, mother,"

"Why, Gideon?"

"I was angry and hurt—" he gasped as she slapped him.

"What did I tell you to do?"

"You weren't around—"

"You never listen to me, Gideon! And it hurts my heart. I told you that I would always be around, did I not?"

"But you were—"

"Did I not, Gideon?" She shouted.

"You did."

"Did you even attempt? Or did you act straight out of your anger?"

"Mother-"

"Answer me!"

"I- I acted."

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Mother, I'm sorry,"

"That will not bring her back. She's dead, gone forever because you disobeyed me. I hear you blamed it on your siblings but it is no one's fault but your own. Now my daughter is underground before me, the way it should never be but now I have to fight so hard to not kill myself because _you_ disobeyed me."

"I wasn't- I- I-"

"I love you, Gideon, but I don't think I can look at you anymore."

His eyes widened. "Mother, please,"

"Stay away from your siblings, stay away from me and stay away from Pingleton."

"Mother," he reached out for her but she backed away and grabbed Stefan's hand and he sped them off.

He felt his heart shatter and fall deep into his stomach. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She was supposed to forgive him, supposed to comfort him and love him no matter what but now she doesn't want to look at him at all. She wants to be far away from him for the rest of her life and he doesn't know how to process that.

* * *

Emilia jumps into her father's arms hugging him tightly as he holds her so back. He kisses her cheek repeatedly missing her so much. She climbed next into her mother's arms and Bonnie held in her tears hugging her daughter.

"How's Mystic Falls?" Philip asked.

Stefan sighed. "We went today just before we came here, it's fine."

"Did you see Gideon?" Priscilla wondered.

"We did,"

"And?"

"And let's just say that I don't think he will bother you all anymore. Move to Pingleton with us, Ross has offered everyone a room or we can purchase one of our own."

"What makes you so sure, father?"

"Because I asked him to stay away. I told him that I no longer want to see him and told him to stay away from us and from Pingleton. It took everything I had, but I did so because I love you all. My precious Francine is with the angels by his doing, I will not allow that to happen again."

The siblings exchanged looks. "I think we should,"

"Philip-"

"You know the pull mother has on him, I believe he will stay away to honor her. Or even if not, I do not believe he'll put another one of us underground."

Priscilla looked at her family and into her husband's eyes and he left the decision up to her. "I'm sorry, I- I can't risk it. You go, Philip and be with Emilia, we will continue and when we settle, we'll inform you all."

"You're sure, sister?"

"I am."

Stefan walked over to her and hugged her close to his body. She hugged him back and they exchanged their love for one another. He hugged Daniel next then Hanna as his wife, son, and daughter said their goodbyes.

"Take this," he handed Daniel money. "We were expecting you all to stay behind so we wanted to help and even though Philip is coming with us, take it all. Start your life over, put Hanna in ballet classes, start a business. Do whatever you please, but always keep in touch."

They nodded.

"Everyone have your things?" Bonnie asked. They nodded then stood close together. "Before we go, if you ever change your mind, we will come back for you in a heartbeat."

"Thank you, mother,"

She smiled and nodded before teleporting them back to Pingleton.

Priscilla hugged her family close then they started to get ready for another journey on horseback. They got more money after selling Philip's horse to a farmer then were on their way.

* * *

 **A/N: I just want to personally thank Kae for your reviews, they melted my heart. Thank you so, so much. Thank you all for reading this chapter, I'm going to do a time-jump next chapter so let me know how you picture everyone after some years have passed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPILOGUE: 15 YEARS LATER**

Gideon sat on the edge of his bed with his hands covering his face. He shook his head then relaxed slightly as her arms massaged his shoulders. He exhaled but pushed her away as she started kissing his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Just- just go, please."

She frowned but gathered her things mumbling as she walked to the door and slammed it behind her. He fell back onto the bed then exhaled to the ceiling. He thought his life would be easy, simple, fun but it was not. In the beginning, he had a relaxed time, just him, Cecilia and Adam. As the years passed, things got a little bumpy but they smoothed out as much as it could but it all turned to hell when someone else decided to ambush Mystic Falls, then another and another followed. They were easy to defeat especially after training all the men in the town how to fight back but it was draining. The power of which he felt the first time, the high was gone. He's tried to get it back but no matter what he does, it never appears. He blames it on his mother. She shattered his heart fifteen years ago and he never seemed to be able to assemble it back together. He was only a child and she destroyed his heart like that and he wants to be angry with her, but it is impossible. No matter what he still loves her more than anything and anyone. He was hoping that after a few years she would forgive him but she never came around. Not even for Adam's sake. He would write her but she never responded, he's not even sure if she reads them or not. Feeling his anxiety flare, he opened his ears and listened for her heart. He tears up as it beats rhythmically in his ears and he now knows that she was right. She will never be too far for him to not hear. No matter what she's his mother, she will never abandon him.

"Gideon?"

He quickly wiped his tears. "Yes?"

"Is she gone?"

"Who?"

"Ciara. Is she gone?"

"Why?"

"Because your son wants to see you and I don't want him to think that the slut your sleeping with is anyone special."

He sighed then sat up. "She's gone, Cecilia."

She closed the door then he made up the bed quickly before his son came in and smiled as he did hugging him. "What is it, Adam?"

"Mother told me first to tell you that Emilia has a play this evening in Pingleton. Who's Emilia, father?"

"Um, she's my sister, my youngest sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister,"

"I have three- had three. One of them died."

"What happened to her?"

"Never mind it," he stood. "What else?"

"I was wondering if I could visit some of my friends in town and sleep over,"

"No, it's too dangerous. There could be another ambush."

"But there hasn't been one in years–"

"I said no, Adam. You may visit but you may not stay. Understand?"

He sighed. "Yes, father." He walked out.

Gideon day back down and ran his fingers through his hair.

...

Bonnie smiled as he kissed along her chest and neck before meeting their lips. She held him close then rolled on top of him with their lips still connected. Stefan ran his hands up her dress then exhaled sharply as she kissed down his chest getting relaxed.

* * *

He kissed her several times making her smile. "You're in a happy mood today,"

"Well after having the morning we had, I figure it's appropriate."

She chuckled. "Also the fact that our daughter is lead in The Nutcracker and her play is tonight."

"That as well."

Bonnie giggled some and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Stefan leaned his head in to connect their foreheads. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell me,"

"I just- I'm worried about Gideon. All those attacks and did you hear about him and Cecilia?"

"I did,"

"In my mind, I was secretly hoping that he would get everything he wanted, that he will go down in history as one of the bravest kings—"

"He will. No one else would've been able to save their town like that. He will be known as the strongest and the greatest." He hugged her. "You mustn't worry,"

"I know." She sighed hugging him tighter. "You always know what to say to make me feel better." He smiled. "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you more."

"How could you love such a wrinkly being?"

He chuckled. "I see no wrinkles upon your skin. I swear you look younger than I."

"Now I know you're lying." She smiled as he laughed.

"No, I'm not lying. If I didn't know any better, you turned into a vampire behind my back."

"Sometimes I wish that I never changed my mind and you'd turn me all those years ago."

"Why not now?"

"I'm older now, I'm not sure if I'll enjoy as much. Also, I don't think I can take another child's death before my own."

"I propose that when you actually get all wrinkly, I'll turn you and we'll spend a week or however roaming the world and having fun together before we off ourselves. I'm dying with you, Bonnie, I have no life without you."

She smiled. "Okay,"

He kissed her several times before holding her close.

...

Philip watched anxiously as he read the pages and felt like chewing on his fingernails but moved his hands to his pockets instead. His eyes widened as he looked up at him.

"Well?"

"It's brilliant."

A smile jumped to his face then their lips shortly met. "You promise this? It's not just because you love me?"

Steven smiled but shook his head. "I truly mean it. Your book will be one of the greatest. How did you come up with it? Two brothers fighting for their mother's affection but the one that gains it turns out to be a monster because of her very love."

Philip shrugged. "It just came to me in a dream once and I had to write it."

"I wish I had that brain of yours." He smiled. "I'll make sure my father reads this and he'll have no issue publishing it. Will they'll be a second book?"

"I'm not sure, I think I said all I needed to say in this one. Maybe another story perhaps,"

Steven nodded. "It's always great to publish more than one, in my opinion. You'll think of it." He kissed him. "Will you be at your sister's play tonight?"

"Yes, I promised her so. I believe my other sister and her family will be coming as well."

"Priscilla, correct?"

"Yes. I haven't seen her in so long, it feels like twenty years have passed and we're strangers now. We talk often but it's still a bit odd."

"I'm sure once you see each other face to face the awkwardness will disappear."

"I hope so," he smiled as Steven rubbed his back. "Will you be coming?"

"I plan on making an appearance but I cannot say for certain." He nodded. "I don't want minds to wander."

"I understand. No pressure."

He smiled then kissed him before standing. "I must head back now. I'll see you later,"

Philip nodded then walked him to the door. They waved goodbye before he went back inside into his room, lying on his bed, stomach down before turning on his back. He shook his head hoping to clear it of any thoughts but smiled slightly when he thought of his younger sister. Maybe she will be the topic of his next book. Her beauty, her heart, her ambition, her legacy. She wanted to be known as Francine, the painter from Mystic Falls and Pingleton married to Ross DePriest and one of the daughters of Stefan and Bonnie Salvatore. Ross is helping by selling the paintings she had locked away, spreading her name more throughout the land so maybe a book will help as well. He would do his research, talk to Anna and Ross and even Priscilla and his parents for stories and to get to know her better. The book will simply be titled her first name and he would dedicate it to her and their family.

He decided to get up and type some notes and stories already as they came to him.

...

Priscilla braided her daughter's hair back then soon after they will be on their way to Pingleton. She was nervous for it felt like decades since she's last seen everyone although her father makes visits as often as he can she's sure for Hanna's and Jordan's sakes. He doesn't stay for very long but she understands.

"Mother?"

"Yes, love?"

"How come Emilia's more famous than I?"

She sighed. "Well, Ross' cousin helped her dance with private practices from time to time so she's had more dancing experience than you. You mustn't worry, soon everyone will be coming here soon to see you perform. I promise." She smiled as her daughter did so.

She was finished with her hair shortly after and let her finish getting ready. She smiled as her husband hugged her from behind.

"Why are you stressed?"

"I'm not I just- seeing everyone all at once after however long it's been is feeling so unusual."

"We all gathered with Jordan."

"Yes but then we all had something to focus on to keep our minds distracted from everything."

"What do you mean?" Daniel turned her and moved his hands to her face.

"I want to talk about Francine." She felt tears pool. "I want to bring up how she would act, what she would say or do in situations but everyone's avoiding talking about such light she brought to our family. We shouldn't neglect her memory."

"I understand. Maybe if you bring it up someone else would feel the exact same way but was frightened to mention it. You all may be feeling that way but don't want to make the other sad."

"Maybe,"

"I love you. Do as your heart desires."

She nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead before her lips. Priscilla hugged him close never wanting to let go but did so as Jordan called for her.

"Mother?"

"Yes, my son?"

"When are we leaving?"

She chuckled. "Very soon. I just have to fetch my coat."

He nodded and she took a deep breath and let it out before grabbing her coat and putting it around her shoulders. Everyone gathered by the door once they were ready and shortly they headed off to Pingleton.

...

Gideon watched her from behind the trees glad that she was alone doing a little shopping. He misses her terribly and could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he decides to step out so she could finally see him.

The smile slowly fell from her face looking into a pair of blue eyes that she hasn't seen in a while. She didn't know how to feel, she wanted to be angry but at the same time, a part of her was fighting that emotion. Bonnie stood straight as he walked slowly towards her and she stopped her frown seeing tears lining his eyes.

"Mom,"

"Gideon."

"I- I miss you." He quickly wipes away his tears. "I'm sorry, I did as you asked of me and stayed away but then I heard about Emilia and I figured that maybe I could see everyone again."

"I don't think that will be what they want."

"O- oh. I understand."

Bonnie sighed as he walked away and tried to force her body to not move. "Wait," she rushed up to him and turned his body so she could hug him. His hold tightened around her and she shushed his cries as he buried his face into her neck. "I missed you too."

"I'm so sorry, mother,"

"I know, it's okay,"

He cried harder clinging to her.

* * *

Gideon smiled watching her eyes as they sat across from each other in the field. He kissed the back of her hand after she pushed his hair back from his face. "How's Cecilia?" Though she's already heard the news, she wanted to hear it from him.

"We have split up."

Her eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. She says I've changed. Have I changed?"

"It's been years, Gideon, we all have changed."

"Although you look as you did fifteen years ago."

They smiled. "I have my magic tricks."

They shared a laugh. "Mother, I- I love her still."

"I know,"

"What do I do? She still lives in the castle but she says it is so that we will both be involved with Adam."

"So have you tried taking her out on dates or maybe even talking to her?"

"I've tried but she never listens to me. It's been five years," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Gideon. I wish I could help."

"You are helping by talking to me."

She smiled and hugged him close.

"How's father?"

"He's doing well. He asks about you sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yes. He loves you, Gideon. In your heart, you must know this."

"I understand now, mother. I do. I was too young to understand then. Do you think he'll talk to me?"

"Um, I believe so. He still might be very angry."

"He has every right to be. In the moment I was someone else entirely. Cecilia and I would have arguments and she told me that my eyes were solid red. I wasn't in control, someone was living inside of me, forcing me to do all those things, forcing me to believe I wanted to do all those things. I barely remember anything."

She frowned. "I really wish I was there. Your father told me that he would do anything to keep me away and he succeeded but I wish he hadn't."

"By my actions that night I'm glad he did. I don't know what I would've done behind those eyes." He wiped away his tear.

"I didn't see you at your grandfather's funeral."

"I wanted to respect you, mother. After everyone left, I said my peace."

"Do you hate me for keeping you away from him?"

"Never. You know what's best for us."

"Do you hate me for hitting you, for saying all those things to you?"

"Never." He held her face. "I was incredibly sad but I never hated you. I needed you to be angry with me. Always I knew I had your love no matter what and you being angry at me, I realized that everything that I do isn't justified because no one was on my side with that. I was even against myself."

"Gideon,"

He swallowed hard then turn standing to face his father. He wanted to look away but forced his head straight as he started his way over to him. His body started to shake and he trembled in his embrace. As his father lifted his arms around him, forcing him to hug him back he's hit with the memory of them doing exactly this right before Cecilia had given birth. "Father?"

"Yes, my son?"

"I'm sorry," he held him tighter.

"I'm not going to say that all is well because though I've learned to forgive you, what you did will never be justified in my eyes."

"I understand."

He pulled away from their hug and held his face. "Though that does not mean that I don't love you because I do. I always have."

"I don't want to be King anymore, father. It ruined my life. I can't handle it anymore."

"You have the power to fix it."

"I tried but she won't speak to me unless it has to do with Adam. She hates me."

"Let me speak with her. Maybe she'll listen to me."

"I don't deserve that from you, father." He shook his head. "I deserve nothing, that's why my life is falling apart because I was such a monster to everyone that has ever loved me."

"The important thing is that now that part of you is all in the past. You want to change and be a better person that's all we've ever wanted." He nodded. "Come, let us all go back to Mystic Falls before your sister's play."

Bonnie stood and took her husband's hand walking in the middle of them.

...

Stefan decided to stop by his father's room and was glad it wasn't emptied out. He's noticed all the new faces and was scared that he also did some cleaning out but being in here was like he never left. He searched through his books to see if he could add to his collection and came across a journal he didn't know his father had. It had the letter G engraved on it again he looked behind him before he opened it.

 _Gideon is born. Stefan confirms he is the hybrid. Blood transaction 1 is complete_.

Stefan narrows his eyes. Then sits on the bed turning it a few pages.

 _First interaction with Gideon in months. Bonnie had fallen asleep so I held him. B.T. 3 is complete. Still no traces of his vampirism._

 _Gideon has gotten lost in trying to find his way to his room. With my help, I showed him the way and we talked for roughly ten minutes. I questioned him on being a vampire, he had many questions, I had many answers._

 _Gideon had his first feed (from Bonnie of course)._

 _Hypnosis and B.T. 4 success._

"No," Stefan flipped a chunk of pages.

 _Though Gideon is getting older, as hoped he still has no recollection of our talks assuring me that the hypnosis is working. It's harder to get him alone now but the topic of Cecilia seems to do the trick._

 _Commanded Gideon to slowly develop a hatred for his siblings. By what Stefan tells me it is working._

 _Commanded Gideon to believe that his father is his worst enemy._

 _Commanded Gideon to believe that his mother will always love him no matter how horrible his deeds are._

 _Commanded Gideon to threaten to kill Priscilla's child._

 _Commanded Gideon to compel Derek's mother to kill Derek by poisoning him._

Stefan closed the book breathing heavily then opened the last page turning until he found his last entry.

 _Commanded Gideon to kill Francine._

He wanted to cry but his anger took over and he started to break things and tear things apart. All this time it was because of his father. He mourned his death for weeks when all he's done was destroy his life for no apparent reason. He was wondering if the prophecy was even a real thing. Did he have someone install it, did he hire an army of men to ambush the town sending them all to their deaths? Was anything he was ever told by his father the truth? Was this all just a part of his sick and twisted game?

"Stefan?" Bonnie looked around with wide eyes at the mess he was surrounded in. "What's happened?"

"It was him."

"What?"

"My father. It was all him, his doing."

"I don't understand." She narrowed her eyes as he handed her a journal and watching his eyes a little longer, she opened it and started reading the words on the page.

The more she read, the angrier she grew and she wanted to burn the book right in her very hands. "I thought I was protecting him."

"This isn't your fault. I had no idea, he was faking everything this entire time. Everything he planned."

"Even—"

"Yes."

Her knees felt weak and she found herself in his arms struggling to stand as she cried. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No," she spoke behind her tears.

"It is. I should've known."

She wanted to assure him that he shouldn't blame himself but she felt too weak to even speak a word.

* * *

Philip hugged his sister close and questioned her well-being. She responded positively hugging him tighter then they shortly pulled away. He went to hug his niece and nephew then brother-in-law. They all agreed to visit Emilia backstage to wish her luck.

Emilia looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. This is where she always wanted to be, where she dreamed she'd end up. It was her outlet of letting everything go. After witnessing her sister's death, she had all these emotions that she didn't know how to deal with but talking to her mother and father along with dancing cured those wretched memories and turned her confusion into twirls, her fright into leaps of faith and her sadness to pliés.

She turned and smiled seeing her family walk in the door and hugged them all tightly. She was happy that they were able to make it to her first big performance. They had an hour or so until the show so they all decided to sit down and talk until then. They shared laughter and stories.

"I know that maybe I should wait for our parents to arrive but I don't want us to forget Francine. I feel as though we all avoid the subject."

"I feel the same. I was actually thinking earlier about writing a novel in her honor. Talk about the woman she was, how strong and brave and loving she was."

"You write?"

"Recently. I needed to let my emotions out in a rational manner so I started writing and the words wrote themselves. I want to get stores from yourself and our parents so the whole town knows her and falls in love with her as she deserved."

Priscilla nodded and opened her mouth to speak but halted when their parents walked through along with Gideon. Emilia's heart started to race rapidly seeing his face and she's suddenly flashed back to that dreadful day where he killed her sister and his eyes were as red as Satan's. She shielded her face with her hands and turned away from him. Stefan rushed up to her and held her close to his chest calming her.

"What is he doing here?" Priscilla stood as well as Daniel blocking their children.

"We need to talk to you all about something. Your father and I found out a very important detail that will change all your minds."

"Highly unlikely."

"Priscilla, please. It's important."

She watched her mother's eyes then let her defense down. "Can it at least wait until after the play? He already gave Emilia a fright."

Gideon frowned deeply looking over at his youngest sister as she held onto their father tightly. "I'm sorry, Emilia. I probably shouldn't have come,"

"Too late for that now. You should get out."

He nodded then walked away.

"Priscilla,"

"Mother, I cannot stand to look at his face. I thought you told him to stay away?"

"I did but he showed up today and is it so bad that I miss my own son?"

"Yes because he made you miss your own daughter when it wasn't her time to leave! I cannot stay here," she moved to leave but Bonnie stopped her.

"Okay, wait, please stay for your sister then afterward you may leave but I will encourage you to stay."

She looked over at her little sister exhaling. "Okay,"

Bonnie walked up to her daughter and hugged her close. "I've missed you."

Priscilla hugged her back. "I've missed you too, mother."

Bonnie then went on to hug her grandchildren and Stefan followed suit before they left to take their seats.

...

The table roared with chatter about the play, praising Emilia's performance and the play in general. Once Emilia announced that she was tired and wanted to rest, they moved into the living room now inviting Gideon inside as Daniel tucked their children into bed. When he rejoined the group now seeing Ross present, Stefan started.

"My children, those who are married into it and not, we've all suffered a great deal with the passing of Francine,"

"Murder." Priscilla corrected.

"However, it has come to your mother and I's discovery that Gideon isn't the one to blame. My father is."

Philip sat up, "Whatever do you mean?"

Stefan held up the book, "My father was hypnotizing him the entire time, of course without our knowledge," he handed his son the book. "From the beginning, my father has wanted control over Gideon, I remember the first time he stole some of his blood. He told me that he wanted to make others of his kind but I took that syringe but my efforts to stop him entirely failed."

"Not just yours alone," Bonnie took some of the blame. "I thought that just by telling him and you all to stay away from him would be the solution and though my children have obeyed, he didn't. Your grandfather wasn't my blood, he didn't have to listen and this book proved that."

"It also proves that Gideon disobeyed you. Why would he even be near grandfather in the first place? There's no way that he would've been able to do any of this unless Gideon met him halfway."

"You're right, sister, and I sincerely apologize, mother, for disobeying you but I was curious. I remember just simply passing him in the hallway and he would ask me a question and to not be rude, I would answer and the rest is a blur. Now I understand why."

"Why haven't you mentioned it before?"

"What was I supposed to say, sister? Nothing made sense and at the time I didn't care for it to. I was dealing with so much unwanted hatred that I guess to me the blackouts did make sense after all. Though I was under grandfathers compulsion, I still did what I did and said what I said and sincerely apologize for my actions. Maybe if I were to have said something this could've been prevented but I didn't and for that, I will always be regretful."

Philip glanced over at his sister.

"Why did he order this?" She held up the last page. "Why did he want Francine dead over anyone else?"

"I don't know, I wish I knew."

"I will never forgive you, Gideon."

"Sister, please," he got on his knees. "Remember the day before the war? How we spent the morning on the beach and we talked and smiled? That's the real me. I never wanted to hurt anyone, it was just planted in my head that I had to, for whatever the reason, I had to hurt the people that I love the most. None of this was how I wanted it to turn out. I don't expect your forgiveness right here and now but I will pray that one day I will receive it."

She took a breath then let it out. "I can make no promises."

"I'm just asking for a chance. I will obey your every word. Even if you never want to see me again, if that's what you need in order to forgive me, then I'll never show up in your life purposely. I will respect you, sister. I swear it."

Priscilla looked to at her father who gave her a slight head nod before returning her eyes to her youngest brother. "Okay, Gideon. I just need space for now but maybe someday in the future, I will get in contact."

He nodded then stood to his feet. "Brother—"

"My views match Priscilla's. I understand that you were not in control but that's not what I've known to believe for all these years so it will take time for me to adjust to the actual truth."

"I understand." He shifted his eyes. "Ross. I would never feel right if I didn't apologize to you. You made her happy and I'm terribly sorry for ripping that away from the both of you. As I have said to my sister, if there's anything that I can do to have even a slither of you forgive me, please tell me. I will do all but harm myself or others."

He only nodded once.

"You all are welcome in Mystic Falls. I'm sure Adam would love to see you all as well as Cecilia."

"How are they doing?"

"Quite well, though Cecilia and I are going through a tough time." He looked down then cleared his throat. "Anyway, I should be heading back. Adam is visiting a friend tonight and I wish to pick him up."

Everyone said their respective goodbyes then we're left with their own thoughts.

"Father?" Priscilla continued when he looked at her, "Do you believe him?"

"I do."

"You're sure that's your father's script?"

"I'm sure," he nodded.

"I just don't understand why grandfather would want this. Why have him kill his own granddaughter?"

"My father was obsessed with Gideon only because he is the hybrid. He wanted Gideon to be known, to be feared, to be bowed down to by everyone, not just the townsfolk but us as well. He controlled Gideon's every move almost to make sure that happened. When he noticed that you all weren't afraid, he did what he thought would make that happen. I'm sure it could've been either one of you. He probably just flipped a coin."

"I miss her, father. No matter how much I try to ignore it, there's always an empty space within my heart. We were connected bound by looks and DNA and now she's gone and I'm still here."

Stefan stood and walked over to her to hug her closely. "I miss her too. Very, very much." He rubbed her back. "Please move to Pingleton, my princess. I cannot stand you so far away."

"Father–"

"Please, my love, please."

"I have to talk to my husband and children."

"I understand. I just need my daughter with me."

She weakly smiled and hugged him tighter.

...

Gideon laid on his bed with his arms folded under his head with a smile on his face. He's glad that everything worked out in his favor. He had to praise himself because of his brilliant plan to get him back in his family graces.

 **15 YEARS EARLIER**

Gideon stood there on his knees with everyone staring after his mother had shunned him. His body started to shake and he raised his hand lifting those that witnessed his moment of shame and compelled them collectively to forget as he stood to his feet and started home. He wiped the tears from his face then grabbed the nearest person and took them behind the bushes so he could squeeze his neck until air could no longer travel within. He bit his neck drinking his blood then exhaled breathing deeply feeling so much adrenaline and he smiled realizing that this was what he would count as his first official kill. The prophecy was prophecy, this is real in-the-moment life. He left him there then started again towards the castle. He headed towards his room seeing his wife holding their son as she read a book.

"Gideon, How did the hiring process go?" She asked them stiffened as he turned around. There those eyes were again and she wonders what he had done. The horror he inflicted on someone.

"Quite well, actually, I still have some hunting to do."

She only nodded then took small deep breaths returning to her book so she could avoid looking at him.

Gideon narrowed his eyes at her erratic heart but wondered if it could be the book she was reading and by the title on the spine, he realized that could very well much be it. They looked over, hearing knocks on their door and Gideon went to answer it. "My lord, Cecilia's sister is here, shall I bring her up?"

"No, I'll go down," Cecilia stood.

"May I join you?"

She looked over to him relieved that his eyes were now back to normal. "Of course,"

They walked side by side until Cecilia caught eye with her sister and started rushing forward. They met in a hug then quickly started catching up. She was glad that her family was OK after the attack, she forced herself to not think about it to avoid driving herself crazy but is very much relieved when she heard that all was well.

"Ciara,"

The women pulled away and she smiled and walked over to him and hugged him. "I don't know how I should repay you, Gideon for saving us," she pulled away then bowed to him.

"It was my honor,"

She smiled meeting his eyes and he grabbed her hand to kiss the back of it. Cecilia cleared her throat gaining back her sister's attention and together they walked into the living room, sitting on the couch after asking for tea.

Gideon sat there just watching the two talk, not really paying much attention to their words but just watching. He tries to stop himself from picturing that to be himself and his brother but the image comes to mind and he smiled but it soon faded into a frown. He looked up hearing the two laughing.

"And he believed it to be so?"

"It was in a book, people always trust what's written in books unless it's a story labeled fiction." Ciara giggled some more.

Gideon stood gaining the attention of the two. "Excuse me, I just realized I have to do something." He walked away.

That was it. A plan to get his family back, all he had to do was write it down so they would believe it to be someone else's work and not willingly his own. His wife's heart was beating erratically because of her horror novel and whomever Ciara was talking about believed something to be true because he read it in a book, it's the perfect plan. But who would ever— he smiled when the perfect person came to mind.

* * *

Giuseppe jumped awake hearing his door being barged open. "Gideon—" he caught the small book that was thrown to him. He expected it and noticed it had his first initial carved into it. "Is this a gift?"

"It is for me, maybe." He got closer and looked into his eyes. "I need you to write down every word I say, no questions asked. Now open the book."

* * *

He smiled looking down at what had to be the most perfect plan then was snapped out of it as he bumped into Ciara.

"My apologies,"

"No, it was on me."

She watched his eyes then smiled. "What's that you got?"

"A book from my grandfather. He's ill so I like to spend time with him, as much as I can. Though I'm sure soon, my father will take him away."

"Why do you think that?"

"We don't have the best relationship and he forced my mother to move to Pingleton with him and now I don't see them at all."

"Such a shame. I wish there was a way I could make you feel better,"

He swallowed watching her eyes then lips as she bit the bottom one. "I um, I should—" he was cut off as she met their lips and he immediately kissed her back and lifted her legs around his waist carrying her into the nearest room.

...

For years, he was sucked up in his affair with his wife's younger sister that his plan was out of his mind, rendered meaningless to him because he had her. She worshiped him as he's always wanted Cecilia to, kissed the ground he walked on and most importantly provided him pleasure whenever he so chose. She was perfect and the only thing on his mind until his grandfather died. In those years between, Gideon's prediction was right, Stefan did send men for him and he let them take him willingly. When he heard of his passing and heard that they were having his funeral in Mystic Falls, he hid behind a tree and closed his eyes listening to his mother's heart. He dropped to his knees and closed his eyes hating to see that the memory behind his lids wasn't one of her gorgeous smiling face, but of their last time seeing each other. He doesn't believe that he's ever seen her so angry before. He opened his eyes suddenly remembering the plan. He just had to think of a way to get them the book without it looking like it was from him. Little did he know that his daughter being a ballerina would grant him that chance.

When he returned home, he paused at the door seeing his wife holding what seemed to be a letter in her hands. "What are you—"

"My dearest Gideon,

I cannot stop thinking about you, our passion, our love. I know that we're betraying my sister with our love but I cannot bring myself to care because when I'm with you everything in the world makes sense. Please come visit me at your earliest convenience, I recently bought a dress that I think you'll love me in.

Your love,

Ciara"

"I—"

"How long has this been going on, Gideon?"

"I don't know,"

"Guess."

"Maybe um, a few years."

"A few years. How long is that?"

"Four maybe," he lied to spare her feelings.

"How could you do that to me, with my own sister? I gave up everything for you!"

"You didn't give up anything, I gave you everything."

"You gave me nothing but a child, a child in which I am thankful for and that I love more than anything but you mainly took from me. My freedom, my happiness, my sense of security. I wish I never met you, I would've rather died before locking eyes with you."

He frowned. "Cecilia —"

"Don't. My things are already moved into another room, and the only reason why I'm staying is because of Adam. That's the last thing I'll ever let you take away from me."

He watched her walk away then sighed running his fingers through his hair then leaves to visit Ciara. He knocks until she opens the door. "Why did you send that letter? Cecilia saw it and now she's heartbroken and moved out of our room."

"I sent it because I wanted her to see it. I knew you would be at the funeral so you wouldn't be able to receive it. She would hold it for you but seeing that it was from me would spark her curiosity and she would read it. I did it for us, I don't want to hide anymore. I want to scream to the world that I love you, no one has to know that I'm her sister if you don't want it." She held his face. "Please, my love, I know you feel the same." She stood on her toes to meet their lips and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her back. She would rather jeopardize her relationship with her sister and family to be with him and that he found very sexy.

The thrill of it all faded having to see his wife or lack thereof everywhere he would turn. Ciara wanted to move in but he refused but allowed her to stay for weeks at a time. He started to feel like a prisoner in his own home and he barely got to see his son. That on top of more ambushes. He figured that the word had spread wide enough to those far away who wanted to prove that his powers were useless against their strength. He was exhausted and was glad when it seemed to finally stop. Gideon sat on the edge of his bed with his hands covering his face. He shook his head then relaxed slightly as her arms massaged his shoulders. He exhaled but pushed her away as she started kissing his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Just- just go, please."

She rolled her eyes then gathered her clothes. Things weren't supposed to be like this. He had a plan, a plan that he thought would turn out right but it didn't and now he's sure that things are even more messed up then they were before. Feeling his anxiety flare, he opened his ears and listened for her heart. He tears up as it beats rhythmically in his ears and he now knows that she was right. She will never be too far for him to not hear. No matter what she's his mother, she will never abandon him.

"Gideon?"

He quickly wiped his tears. "Yes?"

"Is she gone?"

"Who?"

"Ciara. Is she gone?"

"Why?"

"Because your son wants to see you and I don't want him to think that the slut your sleeping with is anyone special."

He sighed then sat up. "She's gone, Cecilia."

She closed the door then he made up the bed quickly before his son came in and smiled as he did hugging him. "What is it, Adam?"

"Mother told me first to tell you that Emilia has a play this evening in Pingleton. Who's Emilia, father?"

"Um, she's my sister, my youngest sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister,"

"I have three- had three. One of them died."

"What happened to her?"

"Never mind it," he stood. "What else?"

"I was wondering if I could visit some of my friends in town and sleep over,"

"No, it's too dangerous. There could be another ambush."

"But there hasn't been one in years–"

"I said no, Adam. You may visit but you may not stay. Understand?"

He sighed. "Yes, father." He walked out.

Gideon sat back down and ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe now can be his chance, his excuse to visit Pingleton and reconnect with his mother. He showers and quickly gets dressed then paused remembering the book. He basically tears his room apart to look for it and exhaled in relief as he finds it and flips through the pages seeing everything still there. All he has to do is get his mother or father to find it. He'll apologize and tell them about his marital problems and invite them back to the castle. He'd plant the book in his grandfather's quarters and there is where it should be found. If he has to personally find it and question what it is then he'd do so, but he knows he has a better chance in his father finding it so he must bring him up in conversation with his mother.

 **PRESET**

Stefan hugged his wife as they laid in bed together slowly drifting off. "I asked Priscilla to move to Pingleton. I hope she does. I miss her all the time."

"Me too. Especially now that Gideon may be around more often, I want my children altogether. I feel like we're missing so much that goes on, I don't like it."

"Neither do I. I'm ready for things to change, I need them to. I know you won't be able to rest peacefully unless they do."

She smiled. "Always looking out for me,"

"Always." He kisses her. "Who knew that we'd be here all those years ago? I don't think any one of us pictures this being our lives."

"Not a chance." They chuckled. "But in an odd way, I'm happy. Of course, I wish I could go back and do things over in hopes to prevent other things but maybe things happen because they're supposed to. Whether we like it or not, the dominions fall where they should."

He hugged her tighter taking in her words and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the last chapter of Stained Glass. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think about everything in the reviews! Until next time!**

 **XO  
Ashlyne**


End file.
